Back to the Streets
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto is a world known racer in the professional world but never got the respect he thought he would get by people he worked with. Feed-up with it, he decides to quit and go back to his roots. Will he get the respect there like he had before and wanted now or will he be shunned? Also who is the redhead with him? She's hot. Main pairing: Naru/Tayu/Kin/Hinata/Moegi. Lemons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my NFS/Naruto crossover that I said I would do, well one of them. It starts off as a GT style then goes to the NFS world. I won't focus on this story a lot since I want to finish Runaway and I decided to finish that before the shippuden part. Yeah I will end it then start again later on as a part two. My other story will be the same and I am thinking of doing a crossover to one of my favorite RPGs. Not telling though. This story will be the same and will do a second then third part later on. Not telling anything. I will only post the first four chapters. Yes there will be lemons in this story, a good amount. This is based on Underground 2. Well hope everyone enjoys this story. Will work on it but like maybe once a month unless people really like it.**

Back to the Streets

Naruto is a world known racer in the professional world but never got the respect he thought he would get by people he worked with. Feed-up with it, he decides to quit and go back to his roots. Will he get the respect there like he had before and wanted now or will he be shunned? Also who is the redhead with him? She's hot. Main pairing: Naru/Tayu/Kin/Hina/Moegi.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO, NEED FOR SPEED OR GRAN TURISMO. WELL UNLESS YOU COUNT GAMES OF COURSE. IT'S MAINLY NARUTO AND NFS THOUGH. JUST A TINY BIT OF GT IN THE BEGINNING.**

Chapter One

End of a Career

The world of professional racing is a big and complicated one. You have to deal with other drivers, crews, the race track you are racing on, weather, fans unless you can tolerate them or enjoy being in the spotlight, and driving in a number of different cars, each with their own 'characteristics' and 'personalities'. Not only that but you have to be physically, emotionally and mentally prepared. However none of this bothered Naruto Uzumaki, a star driver that has been in almost every race type in the last five years. He is a twenty eight year old man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He has tried for NASCAR but got bored of it in the first race after five laps, seeing that going in circles doesn't really have a thrill, for him anyways.

He is very popular in mainly LeMans racing, WRC, Professional Drifting, and NHRA. He is even known in the karting world. All of his fans and some drivers look up to him and acknowledge him but no matter how hard he tries, he is known by most as The Rookie. He does have a nickname however. He is sometimes called the Red Fox mainly because of the paint scheme of his cars and the fox vinyl design on them. He is also known as The Crazy One because of his driving style. He is very professional at driving but takes greater chances in the races from close calls to drifting around corners even late breaking to overtake in a corner which is common but takes it a step further by cutting a lot of drivers in the corners. No one knew where he got the balls to drive like that but most didn't care, well his fans didn't of course.

But for the five years he has been racing, he doesn't really get much respect from his crew or even the higher ups. No matter how much he smiles or tries to help, no one wants the Rookie around. A lot of days are always the same; they are usually spent in the office of his boss, Gato. Gato is, in words, a sleaze, a thief, a lowlife, someone who loves to put others under his feet. Naruto started to work for him when he just entered the scene and Gato gave him the opportunity. He wanted a new driver for his crew since the previous one 'disappeared'. Being Naruto he jumped at it since he has wanted to race as a child. But soon regretted it when he started working, that is until a few months later when Naruto found a secret of his and a big one at that. He wanted to expose it but Gato bargained with him. Naruto complied that as long as he was racing and got recognized for it, he was fine with it. Deep inside however he wanted to tell the world of his disgusting hobbies. Gato agreed.

Since then he got what he wanted, just not the way he wanted it. And now we find him yet again in Gato's office, trying to get the respect he deserves. "Look Gato I asked before to get the crew to respect me and to be recognized by a majority of the other drivers and crew. But I keep getting shot down. Yeah I got my fans and my other nicknames but what the hell do I have to do to get the nickname 'The Rookie' off of me?" "Well, for one calm down. And two just keep racing. You haven't raced for that long brat. You don't have the experience." "Bullshit and you know it. Yeah I only raced for over five years, but I race better than most out there. Hell I have more wins in a year than most do."

Gato looked at him with a smirk. "That isn't enough for this world." "Yeah well I had enough. I'm done being your driver. Find someone else." Naruto says as he walked out of the office. Gato had a grin as he swung in his chair and looked out the window. "Like I'm gonna cry over losing you. I can find better." What he forgot is that Naruto knew of his secret and he would expose of it soon meaning it would be the end of Gato's career.

XXXX

Naruto had walked out of the building and headed for his car. Even though he is crazy rich, he still liked the simple things. His car is a 1986 Toyota Trueno (AE86) that was white with black, a Panda Trueno as it is nicknamed. It is first car that was given to him by his parents on his eighteenth birthday. It was all stock on the outside except for the headlights (Apex from Underground 2), the rims which are 18 inch Avus AF-MO1 to hide the brakes, and the muffler and exhaust tip which was bigger than stock but kept it street legal. There are some decals on the car but only a couple.

As he walked, he called up his agent Shikamaru. He told him everything that has happened and Shikamaru sighed over the phone. "Troublesome Naruto. Why do that anyway?" "Well for the reasons I told you and the professional world isn't quite what I expected. I'm thinking of going back to Konoha and go back to my roots." "Konoha huh? So when can I see you here then?" "Not sure. I'm gonna have to do a press conference, which is gonna suck, sell the house and the cars I have." "Ok man I'll help out. Just let me know everything." "Yeah. Thanks man. Later."

He hung up and got in his car then started it up as he sat back in his Cobra bucket seat. He loved the vibrations his car gave off even if it was quiet with the street muffler he put in her. The bucket seat absorbed most of it but still gave off abit. He sighed as he backed up then took off out of the parking lot and headed home.

XXXX

He arrived at his house, well more a three story mansion that has an underground garage. He always wondered why he bought it since it was just him in there. He didn't really have family since his parents died in an accident when he was twenty. He missed them. He kept some reminders around like his car and some other things. He drove into his garage as he slowly drove by his car collection. He parked his Trueno in her regular spot. He got out after turning her off and looked around. He has thirty cars ranging from race cars to collector items. He has exotics, luxury, SUVs, bikes and old school classics.

However he never really used them. He couldn't even remember last time he drove any of them. 'Why do I have so many cars in the first place?' He thought to himself. The only cars he drove are his Trueno, a red Ford Lightning, short bed, short cab; one of the very last ever made, and his very favorite race car, which is really a highly tuned street car that can keep up and beat race cars, the Amuse Carbon R (R34). His however was abit more modified than the original considering the Carbon R is a beast not to mess with. His was more street legal thanks to the headlights and license plate that he had to pay a lot for. Even registration was hard to get for it. Both of his other favorites aren't exactly stock, more along the lines of being sleepers if anyone got to see under the hood.

He sighed as he looked around abit knowing what to sell since he doesn't really hold feelings for them. He walked into his house and looked around. It is full of things that were there when he first bought it. After all he was rarely at home since he had no one to come to. He headed for his room as he jumped on his computer and looked for houses in Konoha for sale. It was around the afternoon since he had a practice run earlier in the day. He looked around for a house that had plenty of garage space and at least two floors. Nothing big just something to move into and parks his cars in. Although finding a spot for his trailer was another matter but thought he could find a space to rent for it.

He searched for a couple hours until his phone rang. He saw it is Shikamaru. "Hey man." "Hey turn on your tv. You are gonna want to see the news." Naruto stopped what he was doing and went to turn on the tv. He flipped to the news channel and saw something that made him scowl. Gato is talking with reporters talking about him and how he quit. He made up some other shit about him that wasn't true. Naruto was seething.

"Shikamaru can you get a hold of your friend in the news?" "You mean Sai? Yeah why?" "Well let's just say that Gato just opened up a nasty can of worms and will be regretting pissing me off." Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye. "Ok what you have in mind?" "I have a lot of evidence on Gato doing things from illegal business to human trafficking. And a lot more. Just give me his email address and tell him I will send it to him just to keep my name out of it." "Ok Naruto." Shikamaru told him Sai's email address as Naruto started to gather what he could on his phone and his computer. Shikamaru also got him his conference for later on tomorrow.

For the better of three hours, Naruto got plenty of footage, emails of Gato, and so much more. He sent it all to Sai. He relaxed after he was done and leaned back on the chair, still hearing the tv on as the news was spreading. All wouldn't matter in a couple hours and tomorrow everything would be cleared away. He rested for abit as he started to think about things. Sure his company will fall and a lot of people will lose their job but he didn't care. Most of them treated them like crap. Except for one. He opened his eyes and grabbed his phone. He saw only an hour passed by and looked through his contact list until he found who he was looking for. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

After a bit he got a voice on the other side. "Hello?" "Hey Tayuya-chan. What's up?" "Naruto-kun? Hey not much just at home. I saw the news. I can't believe he would say all that. Asshole." "Well I did quit." "What? Why Naruto?" "Because I never got treated right there, except by you. But don't worry, Gato is gonna fall." Naruto turned to the tv as a special report appeared. He saw Sai on the tv and smirked when Sai started to talk about everything Naruto sent him. "Check the news Tayuya-chan." He got a gasp on the other side. "Wow. Is all that true?" "Oh yeah. I found out a couple of months after I started to work for him. He bargained with me and I accepted but I kept finding more on him. I just kept all of it in case something like this happened."

He looks at the screen and sees Gato being arrested and hauled away. "Wow that was fast…" "Yeah. How long will he go to jail?" "Not sure but probably for the rest of his life. He did commit crimes almost all over the world. That's what happens when you mess with a hacker." "Yep. Although now I guess a lot of people will be fired." "That's why I called. Why don't you come with me?" "What?" "Come on Tayuya-chan. I mean I did cause this. Besides you did tell me you didn't want to work there anymore." "I know. But I don't want to be a burden." "What's wrong with that?" He gets a giggle over the phone. "You want to spoil me?" "Don't I already? I mean you don't really have anyone and you kind of scare guys away." "Well most are dick-less pieces of shit. And ok. Want me to come over?" "Sure." "Ok. See you there." They hung up as Naruto looks outside seeing the sun set. He looked back at the tv as that news spread while the one about him was either being compared or being said it was falsified, same for the current news. Tomorrow everything will be explained.

About an hour later, Naruto was in the kitchen as he is cooking dinner when the buzzer to the front gate rings. He goes and walks to the door and checks on a monitor. He sees its Tayuya and lets her in. He watches her drive up in a modern mustang that was silver in color. She pulls up on the round-a-bout that has a fountain in the center and gets out of her car. She walks up to the door as Naruto opens it and lets her in. He closes the door then gets hugged and kissed heatedly by Tayuya. He returns it and rubs her ass. "Mmm you missed me Naruto-kun?" She giggles as they kiss again before she smells the air. "Mmm are you cooking for me? I'm honored." Naruto smirks and smacks her ass making her moan. "Yes for you. You know I treat you special." "Yeah I know hun. Hey when am I moving in?" She pouts making him giggle. "Hmm can you handle living in here?" He said with a smirk. She gives him a deadpan look. "Naruto this place is like my second home. Hell I think I am sometimes here more than there." "When I am here. Although I did want to talk about that."

Tayuya looks at him in confusion as he walks back to the kitchen. "What you mean?" Naruto checks the food as Tayuya sits on the counter. "Well I am thinking of going back to Konoha." She gasps at that. "And I want you to go with me. I don't want to leave you here." "Really?" "Yeah. Plus tomorrow I will go to a conference telling the world about retiring and that what Gato said is not true." Tayuya nods at that. "You really want me to go with you?" Naruto smiles as he tends to the pasta. "Yes I mean you are the second woman I got intimate with and I am your first. Hell we even had a threeway with your sister Kin. I don't want to lose that just cuz I quit professional racing. I don't want to leave you. Besides you try hard to get pregnant." He doesn't see it but at the mention of that, Tayuya blushes up a storm.

"Well yeah I don't see why not. That job wasn't bad but too much pressure sometimes." "Well now maybe you can just be a mom." He turns and sees her face matching her hair. "You're cute when you blush." She giggles at that. "Yeah well when is dinner? I'm starving." "In a bit." "So you are selling the house?" He nods at that. "What about everything inside and your collection?" "I'm selling everything except three cars and the trailer since well I need it for the cars." She nods at that. "So gonna be a busy week then." "Well I hope it will be less time. I did find the house to move into. All I just need to do is sell this place, the cars I don't need and pack you." He said with a smirk. "What kind of packing you mean?" "Both kinds babe. Hey you want me to take your car?"

She thinks a bit as Naruto takes out two plates and puts the food he made on it. It was a simple chicken parmesan with pasta al dente underneath and tomato sauce over it. There are two pieces of garlic bread on the plates also. He sets one in front of her and another beside it in front of an empty stool. He also puts out two forks and knives and two sets of glass. He fills them with red wine as he goes and sits next to her. "Well I guess. Will there be enough room?" "Yeah the trailer can carry three cars." "Cool. So what cars are you taking?" She asks as they begin to eat. "Mmm Naruto no matter how many times I eat here it's always good." "Thanks miss charmer. And it will be the Trueno, the Lightning and the Carbon R." She giggles and gently punches his arms. "Hey I will always bring out the charm for you Naruto-kun. And ok. Although you think the R won't bring you any trouble?" "Not sure. Hope not."

Tayuya giggles as they talk throughout dinner. They finish in less than an hour as Naruto cleans up then grabs her and carries her upstairs. He walks into his room and sets her on the bed. "Ooh feeling naughty already?" He smirks at her. "He he maybe but right now I need a shower." "Ok we can do that." He chuckles and shakes his head as he takes a majority of his clothes off. Tayuya does the same as they both stand there in their underwear. Naruto is a good six foot tall man with a toned, tan body that showed muscles. He has some scars on his chest and arms after a wreck from a couple years back. He has a clean body with some tattoos on it. A huge fox with nine tails on his upper chest area, a leaf with a whirlwind in the center of his abs and on his back a black R that has curved tips at all three ends with yellow highlights.

Tayuya is a five foot six inch woman that has D-cup breasts. She has a good frame with curves on the right spots. Her skin was a light tan. Her straight red hair came down to her ass and curved slightly at the end. She has a small scar on her left shoulder from an incident she doesn't like talking about. She has only told Naruto and even though she doesn't like being touched there, Naruto always kisses it when they are intimate. Her legs are long and slender and her ass is shake able. They hold each other and kiss before Naruto brings her to the joint bathroom that is in his room. They take their underwear off as they step into the shower.

**Lemon warning.**

Naruto turns the knobs so the water can come out warm. They kiss again as the water hits them both, wetting them down. Tayuya's butt hits the hot water knob and turns it abit more making the water abit hotter creating steam in the process. The shower is a big one where you can fit at least six people. There are shower heads on all four walls and overhead. The door is big enough for two people to walk through with a small open window on top. Basically a huge master shower, probably something Hugh Hefner might buy, well if it was bigger.

On the corners are sitting areas. Naruto brings Tayuya to one of the spots and sits her down. He gets on his knees as he spreads her legs wide. He goes and starts licking her swollen pussy softly and tenderly. Tayuya groans and grabs the hand rails on the side to hold her up. Her legs are still in the air from Naruto holding them as he licks her nether area more, using his whole tongue on her lips. He sucks on them gently, making Tayuya moan. "MMM Naruto harder." She yells as he sucks on her lips harder, using his tongue to part them and lick inside. She shudders at that as he goes deeper but still sucks on her lips. She bites her bottom lip as she moans lowly.

Naruto stops and licks up, attacking her clit making her buck forward. He keeps his lips implanted on her as he starts to suck on her clit, hard. She moans and screams in approval almost cumming right then and there. He rubs the bottom of her legs as he puts her legs over his shoulders while he keeps sucking her clit some more before going down and licking her lips again. She groans and moans more. "Naruto do it harder. Fuck damn it. Eat that fucking pussy out." She yells. Naruto loves it when she curses during their love making. He sticks his tongue in again, this time going in all the way he can. He licks the inside slowly but hard as he drags the tip of his tongue inside her inner walls.

Tayuya lets go of the rails and grabs his head from the pleasure he is giving her. '_Damn it. No matter how many times we do this he still hits the spots. Fuck._' She keeps moaning as he starts to move his tongue n and out of her at a fast pace, fucking her pussy with his tongue. His tongue isn't that long but wider than a normal tongue. He uses that width to rub on the sides of her walls as he moves his tongue like crazy. Tayuya tries to hold on longer until Naruto reaches for her clit and rubs it in circles slowly. The movement of his fast moving tongue and slow moving finger drives her nuts.

She can't hold on anymore and cums right then and there, clamping down on his head with her legs. Naruto uses his tongue to lap up all of her juices, stimulating her in the process. Tayuya moans and twitches in pleasure as she feels his tongue still moving. He pinches her clit sending her on another spasm as he takes his tongue out. She lets go of his head as he sets her legs down and cleans her pussy. She purrs feeling that. Naruto comes up and kisses her deeply. Tayuya moans tasting her juices as her fingers run along his chest. "My turn babe." She says softly. He nods and stands up. Tayuya groans as she sits up and grabs his cock gently.

His cock stood at attention at eight and a half inches with a three inch girth. He found some pills for it. Hey he is rich, he can do whatever. Tayuya strokes his cock as she licks the head gently. She loves it rough but knows to be gentle here for Naruto, well until later. She gives the head some kisses as she strokes it more. Naruto moans as he grabs her head gently and rubs her head, playing with her wet hair. "Mmm Tayu-chan more baby." He groans as Tayuya puts the head in her mouth and starts to suck roughly as Naruto moans more. She strokes him faster as she uses her other hand to rubs his balls.

She slowly puts more of his cock in as she keeps stroking both his shaft and balls. "Mmm baby play with you toy." She giggles at that as she sucks harder and keeps stroking, massaging his balls in the process. Naruto keeps moaning as the water keeps pouring on them, the hot water relaxing them. "Mmm want my cum in your mouth or pussy?" She stops sucking but keeps stroking. "You know my answer hun. Always my pussy. I'm not wasting a drop of your baby batter. I want all in me." Tayuya smirks as Naruto snickers. "Ok then." She lets go as he drops down on his knees. Tayuya shifts forward and leans back, putting her legs up in the air. Naruto holds them and spreads them as he puts his hard staff on her pussy, hitting her clit. She moans and looks at him. "Mmm bad boy." She grabs his cock and rubs the head on her entrance before Naruto roughly pushes in. She screams and moans loudly, cumming right then. "Fuck Naru-kun. Fuck me rough baby." She moans loudly looking at him.

Naruto nods and starts to fuck her hard but slow, teasing her. "Mmm Naru-kun faster." "Uh uh I want to last babe, until the bedroom." She moans as he keeps fucking her slow and hard. His cock has a slight curve at the end which rubs against her wall, rubbing along her g-spot. Tayuya moans in ecstasy as he keeps fucking her, slowly building up speed. Her breasts giggle in rhythm of the fucks Naruto gives her. He stops and turns her on her right side as he puts her left leg on his shoulder. He starts to fuck her again, this time fast and hard. She moans from the new position as his piston rod moves in and out of her. Her breasts shake more as he grabs one and massages her nipple.

She moans loudly from that as her pussy is leaking like crazy, although hard to tell from the water. She bends up and puts her left hand on his shoulder as they look at each other as he fucks her. She plays with her free nipple as he moves in and kisses her deeply. Their tongues dance together as her pussy sucks on his cock. He slows down as he looks at her. "I love you Tayu-chan." "I love you Naru-kun." They smile as he slowly pulls out until the head remains in before slamming into her. She moans loudly from that as he does it more.

He stands her up, still in the same position but with her leg on her body as he keeps fucking her the same way. She moans loudly every time he pulls out then shoves back in her. "More Naru-kun. Give me your cum." She whispers as she sucks on his neck while he keeps going. He kisses her shoulder on her scar as he continues their love making. He kisses her neck and nibbles on it as she does the same to him, slowly going in and out of her. He kisses her lips as she kisses back as he puts her leg down and puts her back to him.

She bends forward and puts her hands on the walk. "I'm ready. "Fuck your bitch like a dog." He spanks her enticing a moan. "What did I say before?" "I know babe but I'm only yours." She says as he spanks her again and grabs her ass. He starts to fuck her again as her ass slaps against his skin. He fucks her faster and harder, making her moan more as her breasts shake. Using his left hand he reaches around and massages her left breast while he reaches around and down with his right hand and rubs her clit hard. She moans from this as she grabs her right breasts and massages it. Naruto keeps stimulating her as he fucks her deeper and harder. "Love it Tayu-chan?" 'More baby. I love when you make love to me."

They moan as their bodies slap together in rhythm, Naruto massaging her breast and clit as Tayuya pants from their session. She lost count of how many times she came but she doesn't care. She has her Naru-kun with her and that is all that matters. It has been about two hours since they started but didn't care at the moment. They have each other and its bliss. Naruto leans down and kisses her back before moving up and kisses her lips. She kisses back as she moans from the friction his cock is giving her. "I'm gonna cum babe." "Give it to me then. I want it all." Tayuya moans back as Naruto groans and fucks her faster and deeper until he makes a loud grunt and penetrates her cervix, dumping loads of cum in her womb. Tayuya moans loudly as she cums also, her pussy clamping down on his cock like it might disappear. Naruto lets go of her breast and clit as he holds her up and kisses her deeply, they bodies flush together as their tongues dance.

**Lemon end.**

After about ten minutes of holding each other, and Naruto emptying himself in Tayuya, they both separate and clean up, although Tayuya clamps her pussy closed. They shower, like they were supposed to, and walk out. The steam pours out as soon as they open the door. Naruto grabs a towel and dries Tayuya up then himself. The towel is big enough to wrap themselves up together. Tayuya giggles as they walk out together into his bedroom, well their bedroom even though Naruto would end up selling the house anyway.

They lay on the bed as they look at each other, towel discarded. "Mmm no matter what, I love having you with me. I guess one really good thing came out of working for that dick." "Yeah your right. Thanks for being in my life." Naruto kissed her as Tayuya kissed him back. They giggle. "Thanks dickhead. Have fun in prison." They say together to no one in particular. They laugh at that until the chicken they ate earlier had other plans… Their stomachs growl. "Aw damn it. Good thing there are many bathrooms here and this one has two separate toilets." Naruto says as they both bolt to the bathroom and the toilets.

Thirty minutes later.

Naruto and Tayuya emerge from the bathroom, after a lot of Febreze being sprayed, and lay on the bed on their backs. "No matter how good you make that dish it always comes back to haunt your butt." Naruto says making each other laugh. "Yeah but it was good going in." "Yep. Well lets rest. I don't want to push our luck with another round of love romp." Tayuya nods at that. "Yeah. Let's do it in the morning." Naruto smirks at that. "I'm guessing no pill?" She shakes her head at that. "You know it babe. So I need lots of cum." He sweatdrops at that. "Yes ma'am." He said. Tayuya smirks at that. "Whatever. Night babe." "Night. Oh wait I have to check if anyone called."

Naruto gets up and gets his phone. He checks to see a couple of calls and a text from Shikamaru. He reads it. 'Hey don't forget tomorrow. Also there is a car auction in three days. And Sai sends his regards. Talk to you later since I called a lot but you are probably with Tayuya. Later.' Naruto chuckles at that and sends a text saying 'Thanks. Will check it out after the conference.' He goes back to the bed and climbs under the comforter then cuddles with his girl. "Hey can you put you in me?" Tayuya whispers. Naruto nods and does what he is told making her moan from that before sighing in content. She snuggles with him as his arms surround her stomach. "Night love." "Night." They kiss and fall asleep waiting for tomorrow to start.

**Chapter One done.**

**Remember R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Streets

**DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY NEED TO PUT THIS MORE THAN ONCE? I THINK THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD DO, RIGHT? FINE WHATEVER. I OWN NOTHING NARUTO OR NFS. THERE HAPPY? CUZ I'M NOT. *cries anime tears* OH BY THE WAY I WILL BE USING BAYVIEW AS KONOHA SO YOU READERS CAN GET A VAGUE IDEA. BUT WITH A SMALL AMOUNT OF CHANGES.**

Chapter Two

The start of a new but old path.

One week later.

Since the day after Naruto quit and Tayuya came over, the week has been hectic. It started off well, meaning morning sex; who doesn't like that? Afterwards Naruto and Tayuya got dressed to get ready for his conference. It was in the afternoon around three but it doesn't hurt to be early. Boy did they regret that. Even though they found a good spot to park and got to the building an hour early (sex took two and traffic was murder), they were swarmed by photographers and reporters aka the bloodsuckers and the crazy people…jk. They were hit with questions, even asking about Tayuya. Naruto had to yell in order for them to calm down telling them he will answer their questions at the conference.

When the conference started, there were cameras and a lot of people. Naruto sat at the far wall from the doors but had doors to each side at least, just in case he had to make a mad dash. Tayuya was next to him. As soon as the cameras started to roll and everything went live, the questions came rolling in. From why he quit to everything Gato said before. Even about if he knew everything that happened yesterday. They even asked about Tayuya. Naruto told them everything except where he is going. No matter what, he would not say. It lasted a good portion of the afternoon but all went well, somewhat. Some reporters thought it might be good to stalk him. Only one laid a hand on him and got hit. Hey it was self-defense.

After the fiasco, they headed home that day so Naruto could get started on selling everything. The longest part was the car collection since it took two and a half days to get all the information of each car and to get them registered in the auction. On the day of the auction, he sold all of his cars from the cheapest which was a custom Dart which sold for 70 grand, to the most expensive which was a split window Chevrolet Corvette which sold a cool 600 grand. The others came in between, most six digit sales mainly because he signed most of them and a lot of his fans were there. The day afterwards he put his house/mansion for sale which sold the day after for a hefty price of 15 million dollars. He also got Tayuya's things from her apartment and paid off whatever Tayuya needed to pay off.

And now we come a week later where Naruto has the Ford Lightning hitched with the huge trailer with his two cars and Tayuya's Mustang. They both stand near it as they look at the house. "We made a lot of memories here Naruto." "By memories you mean where we had fun together in like every room?" Tayuya giggles to that. "You know what I mean. Is the house you bought just as big?" "No not really. I don't need a huge house like this. I only bought it because of the garage space since most of the cars I either bought for racing or won them from racing. Right now all I need is you and a house big enough for us." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded to that.

They both got into the truck and he started it as they head out of the house and onto the road. "How long to Konoha?" "Hmm I think last time it took about three days." "Then we need road trip music." Naruto looked at her as he drove along the road heading for the highway. "Don't tell me you made a mix tape?" "What? Hell no. I meant you find the music." Naruto shook his head at that as he unlocked his phone which is hooked up to the radio and activated the iHeart Radio app. He tapped the screen and picked the Five Finger Death Punch radio. Music started playing as Hail to the King by A7X played on the speakers. It was gonna be a wild ride to Konoha.

XXXX

Three days later.

The couple kept driving as the sun started to set. Naruto is on the highway as Tayuya was asleep. He snickered at that as the sounds of the highway came through a crack in his window so some air could be let in. It is summer right now but there was a cool breeze blowing through. He kept driving till he sighed seeing Coal Harbor. He shock Tayuya making her wake up. "Wakey-wakey sleepy head. You have drool on you." He said as Tayuya wiped her mouth. "Ha ha funny. So this is Konoha. Pretty big." She said as she was taking in the sights. For Naruto nothing looked different.

The highway that connected into Coal Harbor came over the industrial area. (The part where there is a shortcut with two huge stacks. Part of it splits off into a railroad section and the inside of what looks like a metal factory. It's on the Coal Harbor East area. Imagine a highway came over that and where the highway that comes from where the tunnel should be but is unfinished connects to that without the curving exits.) The truck rumbled slowly over the overpass as the road lead to downtown. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw that the tunnel that was in construction was completed. "Phew I thought we would have to take the long way. Finally that damn tunnel is finished." "What you mean?" Tayuya asks as he stops at the light. "The tunnel up ahead was closed off when I left. Let's just say that the construction crew is not exactly fast." He told her making her nod.

The light changes as he kept driving through the tunnel. "Now it's a straight shot to Jackson Heights or what most people call the Faces." "Why that?" "You will see." Naruto said keeping Tayuya in the dark. He kept driving until they come out of the other side of the tunnel and Naruto points to the mountains. Tayuya gasps seeing the faces of five people on it. "Who are they?" "They are, or the first four were, the mayors of Konoha. Don't ask how the thing started. It's a long story." Naruto says as he stops at another light. He sees across the street a red light signifying a paint booth. "Cool they still have that place."

He also remembers something. "Aw crap I forgot there is a huge 90 degree turn to Jackson Heights. Oh turning this thing in there will suck." Tayuya looks at him. "Hey bigger isn't always better." Naruto rolls his eyes at that. "You can't say that screaming my name in bed." Tayuya blushes at that. "Hardy har har." He giggles as she slaps his shoulder and drives again. "I need to pull over and call someone." He said as he pulled the truck and trailer to the side of the road after the entrance to the park and his old school. (In this story where the park is after that restaurant or whatever it is will be a combination school for elementary, middle and high school.) He dials on his phone and calls Shikamaru.

Some rings later and he gets an answer. "Hey Naruto. What's up?" "Hey I'm in Konoha but I need help." "Already? Well ok. What you need help with?" "Remember the entrance to Jackson Heights?" "Yeah…wait you got the house in there?" "Yeah. I forgot about the entrance of it and I'm screwed right now." "Because of your trailer. Well I would but right now I'm at work and don't get off in thirty. Call Rog. He should be in the area." "Cool. He still has the same number?" "Nah he changed it. I'll text it to you." "Thanks man." (Yes it's that Rog from MW. We don't know how he looks like so pretend its Vin Diesel. Why? Cuz I said so.)

Afterwards he gets the text and calls that number. It rings five times before a voice is heard. "Who is this and how did you get my number?" "It's an old friend Rog. I'll give you a hint; spiky blond hair, blue eyes, looks like the fourth face on the mountain." "Holy shit. Naruto? That you." "Yep. And why the hell you changed your number? No wonder I could never get through." "Yeah that's my bad. A lot of shit has happened over the years. So what's up Red Fox?" "I'm back in Konoha and I need help." "Really? Ok where you at?" "Past the park on the side of the road. You can't miss me. I am driving a red truck with a huge red trailer." "Cool I'm nearby in the body shop." "Alright. See you when you get here."

Naruto hangs up as he sits back. "So how many people you know here?" "Um a lot since I was born here. And I did start racing here when I was back in high school. Was a street racer until I got that opportunity to hell." Tayuya laughs at that. "That is true." They see in front of them a black GTO pull in front. "He still has that car? Nice." They get out as Rog steps out of his car. "Hey man. Been a long time." "You too Rog. Still have the goat I see." "Hey she hasn't failed me so why change it up?" "True." "Who's this?" "She is my girl Tayuya. She looks sweet but has the mouth of a sailor and can kick ass too so be careful." "Hey I'm Rog." "Good to meet you." Tayuya says. "So what's up? Nice Lightning by the way." "Thanks although I am stupid however. I need help with the trailer at the intersection to the entrance of Jackson Heights."

Rog just laughs at that. "Wait how can you forget that?" "Look I was busy man. Now come on help a brother out." "Yeah yeah but I will not let you live this down. I will need to stop traffic though. And not just that but the curve before it there is cramped also." Rog goes into his car and grabs a radio. "Hey Venom, Blossom I got an old friend in need here. Meet me by the park entrance. You can't miss it. There is a huge trailer near it." "Venom? Blossom? Who are they?" "You will see Naruto." Naruto and Tayuya look at each other and shrug.

XXXX

About ten minutes later, a black Dodge Viper with red modern vinyl appears with a pink Evo X that has red sakura blossoms on the sides and hood behind it. They pull up next to the Lightning and the GTO. The window of the Viper rolls down as a voice is heard. "Hey Rog who's truck is that?" Naruto has wide eyes and leans into the Viper. "Sasuke? Holy hell." Sasuke is wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the front of it. He also has on some black shorts and some black and blue sneakers. His hair is shoulder length, longer than when Naruto saw last. He looks at Naruto and gasps. "Naruto? Hey what are you doing here?" "I'm moving here. Didn't you guys see the news about the crap that has happened?" Both Rog and Sasuke nod. "Oh yeah." "Hey who is Blossom?"

Before Sasuke could answer, the door to the Evo is heard opening and closing then some heels can be heard. "Naruto?" Naruto looks up, again with wide eyes. "Sakura?" Sakura is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a red flower imprint, the same as on her car. She has a red mini skirt that covers half of her upper legs. She has red high heels. Her hair is shoulder length with bangs on the side of her face. She gasps and tackles Naruto. He hugs her back. "Holy shit Naruto. It's been a long time. How you been?" "I have been…meh. You saw the news right?" "Yeah I saw. That sucks though. So you're moving here?" "Yep." Naruto turns and looks at Tayuya who has a tick mark. "Tayu-chan calm down. These are some friends. She is Sakura and she is like a sister to me, but doesn't call." He glances at her who chuckles nervously at that. "And in the Viper is Sasuke who is her boyfriend, I think still, and like a brother to me who also doesn't call." He leans into the Viper and gives Sasuke a look who turns away whistling.

Tayuya smiles as her tick mark disappears and nods. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you although I thought you had feelings for Hinata?" "Sakura it has been like eight years since I left Konoha. And I'm not sure if she still remembers me, not after what happened." "Dobe that wasn't your fault. It was her father's." "Yeah still Sasuke it messed us up." "She does miss you." Sakura says making Naruto look down. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? You can't since you two stopped talking to me. Hell a majority of people did." Rog, Sakura, and Sasuke look away at that. "Anyway why you need help Naruto?" Sakura asks.

Naruto sighs. "Before you say anything, I need help getting into Jackson Heights since I forgot my trailer is too big for the damn intersection." Everyone starts laughing at that making Naruto growl. "Hey it has been eight years damn it." "Yeah but still come on Naruto you should of planned abit better." Rog said as they all calmed down. "Yeah yeah you can all laugh later. Right now I need help." They nod at that. "Ok then well will stop traffic for you and direct you to the entrance." "Thanks guys." They all get into their cars as Naruto starts his truck. He puts music on the phone and it plays Breaking Me Down by Soil in the speakers of the truck and the speakers around the upper part of the trailer.

Everyone bangs their heads at that as they move forward to move the truck and trailer around. After about fifteen minutes and some fighting they drive to the house with Naruto leading. They turn right and stop at the first house on the right, getting on the sidewalk and putting the end of the trailer at the close to the end of the driveway. One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool blasts from the speakers. He turns them down but not off as he and Tayuya get out of the truck. They walk to the house as Rog, Sasuke, and Sakura look at it. "So this one huh? Not bad. What you have in there anyway?" Rog asks as Naruto and Tayuya smirk. "Oh some surprises." Naruto says as he pulls open the trailer door. (Basically after the entrance and taking the right curve, it's the first driveway on the right side. And yes that house only has one garage door and no gate but if you look at it closely it actually has four. Just eliminate three, the stairs on the left side, facing the house and shove in a door there and a gate at the front. Now you have a big house with a two car garage.)

The first car is Tayuya's Mustang with its top down and some luggage in it. "Ok hun you take your car out and park it behind Sakura's car so I can put mine in the garage. Speaking of it." Naruto says as he walks up to the house while Tayuya goes in her car and slowly backs it out. Naruto opens the door and walks around the house till the doors of the two car garage open. He walks out as he sees Tayuya back her car up as the guys help her. Afterwards all five walk to the back of the trailer. Three tilt their heads in confusion. "What's under the tarp?" Sasuke asks. Naruto doesn't answer as he walks in and takes the cover off. They gasp seeing the back end of the Trueno. "You still have that car?" "Of course. She is my first car." They nod in understanding.

Naruto gets in and starts it up. Of course they didn't know of the modifications he made. Tayuya covered her ears as Naruto started the car but hit a switch so the mufflers become unsilenced. The roar is deafening as they all covered their ears. The car backs out and turns into the driveway but stops before the garage. Naruto turns it off and pops the hood. "Loud huh?" Rog, Sasuke, Sakura and even Tayuya had to clean their ears from the noise. "Very." They say. "Want to see?" They nod as he lifts the hood.

Under it is a TRD racing engine made for the Trueno with racing modifications with parts from TOMS' as seen on the 20valve top. There are other modifications from companies like Mine's, HKS, and even Amuse but most can't be seen or are made not to be seen, if you catch the logic in it. However what really stood out was the turbine on the exhaust side. "Is that a ProCharger?" Rog asks. "Only the best man even though it was made for a Corvette. The original motor blew since she had a lot of miles on it but I got an upgrade." "That's obvious but how did you get one in there?" "A lot of modifications, tears, blood and sweat. Oh and cursing." Naruto said making everyone chuckle at that.

"How much horsepower?" Sakura asks as they look at the components in the engine bay. "Oh well the motor alone with the racing upgrades and piston enlargement gets around four hundred alone. The ECU gives it an additional one hundred and twenty. The intake and exhaust upgrades give it another thirty five each. So far it has five hundred and ninety horses. The ProCharger gives it a whopping three hundred horse jump."

"Holy shit almost nine hundred horses?" Sasuke exclaims. "Yep and it's better than turbo since it's a supercharger so no lag. The six speed tranny makes it go over two hundred easy. And the weight reduction and other upgrades make it light, low and stick to the ground. All in all a race car in a street legal vehicle, or a sleeper since the outside is, well plain. Hell I even had to get rims that hide the Brembo brakes." Everyone has wide eyes as he and Tayuya snicker. "I think you broke them Naruto-kun." Rog snaps out of it first. "Wait I saw another tarp in there." Naruto grins at that. "Oh yeah my monster. Give me a bit." Naruto gets in his Trueno and starts up again, this time with the silencer and backs it up into the garage. The trio wonders what monster is in there.

He gets out and looks at them. "You have a silencer?" Sakura asks. "Well yeah I don't want the cops on my ass now do i?" He says as he walks to the trailer. They follow as he walks into it. Step Up by Drowning Pool plays on the speakers as Naruto goes and grabs the cover. "Now don't crap your pants." He says as he lifts the tarp. The back end is shown as Rog gasps recognizing the car. Sakura and Sasuke look at him in confusion. "Is that a Carbon R back end?" He asked almost yelling. Naruto puts his finger on his lips as he lifts the tarp over the spoiler and removes it from the car. Naruto walks around to the driver side and gets inside. He turns it on as it comes to life. The muffler sounds something nasty as fire spits out of the exhaust tip from Naruto revving it. He puts it in reverse and backs it up then parks it on the opposite side of where the Trueno was.

If you have never seen one (look it up), it is a R34 Skyline with complete racing modifications. The things that stand out are the widebody kit, the huge spoiler at the back, the intercooler on the front and that the whole body, except the roof and pillars, is made out of dry carbon components. The main differences in this Carbon R and a regular one are mainly the headlights which the regular one doesn't have. Naruto's R has headlights that has three circles for each function (Projector from U2), LED fog lights below the headlights, red neon around the front opening for the intercooler and under the car. The back has red neon around the license place that reads 'CRAZY1'.

Naruto steps out of his car and opens the hood after taking the pins off. He lifts it so his friends with wide eyes can see the engine bay. Inside is the RB26DETT inline-six engine. However in the regular R, the engine is mildly tuned basically because it didn't need much since the body and part of the engine lost over 900 pounds in weight. However it did come with two GT-RS turbines that gave it 520 hp. Amuse made a monster but Naruto thought it needed more. In his' R's engine bay has the engine overhauled with everything racing. From the valves, to the cams and crankshaft, piston enlargement, headers and exhaust even the ECU. The engine alone after all that put out over 700 hp. His friends gasped at what they saw until they saw what replaced the turbos.

Their eyes went anime wide as they saw two ProChargers in the engine bay. Overkill? Maybe but is that a bad thing? "So what do you think?" Naruto asked as they stood speechless. "Hello?" He waved his arms in front of their faces breaking them out of their stupor. Rog spoke first. "Damn man. Isn't that over kill? I saw the car on the internet and saw it is fast. The motor was close to stock though." "It was. They really didn't modify the engine just lightened the whole car. I thought why not modify the engine and everything else? I got this." "What's the hp on this thing?" Sakura asked, shaking in anticipation. "He he you really want to know?" He asked with an evil smirk. Everyone minus Tayuya was scared to know now.

"Hmm well the two ProChargers are the same in the Trueno just a bit more modified. About 350 hp each." Their jaws dropped making Tayuya and Naruto snicker. "700 each? Then how much is the engine alone?" Sasuke asked. "Over 700 hp." "So over 1400 horses?" Rog asked almost screaming. "Yep. Same as a Bugatti but the suspension on the R is also modified. Same for the brakes. That's why i took off all the decals. Basically this car is a real monster compared to the original. The only thing I didn't change was the transmission, just the gears inside. Everything else was modified. The inside too just to add a radio and A/C. Yeah it adds weight but not a lot. With the headlights, wipers, and license plate its legal, somewhat."

Everyone nodded at that as he closed the hood. "So you guys have ProChargers?" "I never heard of them. Just have a regular supercharger in my viper." Sasuke said. "Same for me but two turbos in my Evo." Sakura said. "I have just a supercharger but I heard of and seen ProChargers. But some people said it was for people that aren't real racers." Rog said. "Please they either said that cuz they can't handle the power, have no idea what they are talking about, or have them but don't want their competition to have it. Probably the latter." They nod at that. "If you want I can race tomorrow in my Lightning."

They look at him skeptically. "What you mean?..." Sasuke asked. "Hey don't you think if I put ProChargers in my cars that I wouldn't in my truck? Hello I sometimes have to haul that big ass trailer. Which reminds me you guys know a good spot to put it? I obviously don't have the space even though since now there is nothing in it I can make it smaller." Naruto says as Rog thinks. "Well you can park it at Asuma's shop." "Wait he doesn't teach anymore?" "He does but he does have a shop now. It happened like three years ago." Sasuke said.

"Well ok then. Let's take the tools out and we can make it smaller." Naruto said as they nod. Naruto gets back in his R and turns it on then drives it in the garage. Afterwards he gets out and joins his friends in taking out some of the equipment from the trailer. It wasn't much just some tool boxes from small ones to rolling ones, wheels and tires, gas cans and the tools to change the trailer. They put the tools and gear in the garage as Naruto goes into his truck and turns the radio off which was still playing as he checks his phone. Nothing interesting was on it.

Naruto goes and disconnects the wires that connect to the speakers overhead before they begin. They work on the center of it as they take out the walls, the roof, and the floor of where two cars can go. The metal is lightweight but still need two people on the outside. The inside is hollow so it was easy to push the top of the wall in where the speakers are and slide into the bottom for protection. Same for the roof and floor. If you could look at it, you would see the front of the trailer hooked to the truck with five feet on that section up, fifteen feet of steel frame on the bottom then the rest which is ten feet long up. It looked like someone ripped the trailer and stretched the frame giving it a comical look.

Naruto put some blocks on the last wheels of the trailer as he takes out some locks on the frame. "Ok give me a bit. I'm gonna drive backwards to push the ends together." He said as everyone else nodded. He walked to his truck and got in, starting it as the exhaust rumbled. He put it in reversed and slowly backed it up as the trailer slowly came together. They watched as the huge trailer which was thirty feet long slowly become half that. Naruto stopped as he felt the trailer connect. He put the emergency brake on and walked out. He went inside of the trailer and locked the floor, the walls and the roof. Then he and the guys put the extra panels in the trailer at the front of the trailer, tying it up at the front wall.

They walked out and Naruto looked at them. "Cool huh?" "Very." They said. "A company makes them but not this big a scale. Naruto made the crazy order but later on actually became somewhat popular." Tayuya said. "So where's Asuma's shop at?" Naruto asked. "You remember the shop near the Burger King?" Sasuke asked. "That one? What happened to the previous owner?" "Let's just say there was a reason he was shady." Rog says. Naruto nods at that. "Ok then. Tayuya-chan can you park your car in the driveway? We can ride in the truck." She nods and goes to her Mustang, getting in and starting it before driving up and into the driveway. She puts the top up then turns the car off and locks it with alarm. Naruto and Tayuya grab the luggage inside her car.

They walk into the garage and Naruto closes it then both head into the house. They do a quick check running through it seeing that the house was prefilled with furniture like Naruto wanted. He could change it later however. They set the luggage in their room then both walk to the front door and set the alarm before walking out and locking the door. They walk to his friends as they see them stand there. "Ok everything is locked and secured. So Rog I will follow you and one of you call him but tell him it's a surprise." They nod as they get into their vehicles while Naruto closes the gate to his new home then gets in his truck. Naruto pulls around slowly. Even though the trailer is smaller, it's still fifteen feet long which means a pretty big turning radius.

Good thing there were barely any cars on the road. The line of cars drove out of Jackson Heights. Rog lead followed by Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They drove for about ten minutes until they arrived at the shop signified by a blue light. Naruto backed his trailer in, lining it up to the far right wall on Tayuya's side as he parked the truck at an angle so she could get out. The others parked on the other side as they all get out. "Hey what are you doing parking there? That spot is not for trailers." A man yelled as he walked out of his shop. "Relax Asuma. You should recognize who the driver is." Rog said as Asuma looked at Naruto closely after Naruto stood under a street light. He gasped, dropping his cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey Asuma-sensei." "Naruto? Is that really you?" Asuma asked. "No it's my doppelganger. Who else?" Naruto said with a smirk. Asuma chuckled as he took out another cigarette and lit it. "Still smoking the cancer stick huh?" "Still a brat with spiky hair huh?" "Hey I'm no brat. You know that." "Relax man. Good to see you. I saw the conference thing. That was heavy." "Yeah well too much shit happened and I couldn't take it so I thought why not go back to my roots." Asuma nods to that. "That's good. So what's with the trailer?" "Well I was wondering if I could park it here. I think whoever called you told you right?" "Oh yeah Rog did tell me. I would've said no if you were anyone else. So why haven't you called or anything?" "I did but most were either busy or didn't pick up or anything. And when they do, I am busy. Little messed up."

Everyone had their own little comment or motion at that. Naruto smirked. "Yeah well at least I am here so whatever. So I guess I can keep it here?" "Yeah no one really messes with things here. Let's just say I have plenty of respect." "I see. And hey if you want you can use it just let me know since it can get bigger." Naruto said. "How big?" Asuma asked. "I hauled three cars and some tools in there." Asuma nodded in acceptance. "Wow that is at least thirty footer if I'm right." "You're right about that. We saw the cars he hauled and let's just say his cars are a need to be seen to believe." Rog said as everyone nodded to that.

"Well ok I'm hooked. It can stay and I wouldn't mind using it if you don't mind." "Hey I said it was fine. Oh and this-" Naruto grabbed Tayuya "-is Tayuya-chan. Tayuya this is an old teacher of mine back in high school." Tayuya and Asuma both shake hands and greet. "So has he been treating you good?" "More than good Asuma-san." Tayuya says making Naruto blush. Everyone snickers at that. "Heh heh of course sensei. Hey you guys hungry? Let's go eat at BK. My treat." "Hey if it's yours I'm fine with that." Sasuke says as they agree. Naruto shakes his head. "Yeah cuz I'm rich huh? Fine whatever." They laugh as they head to BK.

They walk there since it's across the street. They enter and order their food then go find a seat after getting it. They start to eat as Naruto speaks. "So how much has Konoha changed?" "Well things are not really different. More like new things have happened and a lot of roads have been fixed and improved." Asuma said. "Yeah I saw with the tunnel. If that wasn't finished I would have blow a fuse trying to move the trailer around." Naruto exclaimed. "Oh yeah that would have been fun." Tayuya said with sarcasm. "So what do you teach Asuma-san?" "Well I'm just the teacher of the shop class in the school. It's been ok not like before though." 'What you mean Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well not many kids want to get into cars. Its other crap like school spirit and being popular and shit like that. The only time they do get into cars is for looks and loud music." "Well maybe I should pop by or something. Hey how is Kakashi-sensei?" "Scarecrow? He teaches too although he has become lazier." Naruto looks at Asuma with shock. "How is that possible?" "The same reason I said. Not that many students in shop." Naruto thinks. "Hmm still race?" Asuma chuckles. "That's a dumb question. Of course. Racing here isn't what it's cut up to be unlike the old times when you were here. Now-a-days it's about flashy cars or flashy moves and not real racing. But there are groups that do stick with the old days. There is the Anbu, the Snakes, the Sands and the Akatsuki."

"They dangerous?" "Not really. All of them control a certain spot in Konoha however. You have the Anbu that rule over Beacon Hill, the Sands that rule over the City District, the Snakes that rule Coal Harbor West, and the Akatsuki that rule Coal Harbor East." "Wow so the Snakes and the Akatsuki must have it rough huh? Or did the construction crew make a bridge to there?" Naruto asks making Asuma laugh. "Seems like we all have a common 'enemy'. But not really. Like I said they aren't dangerous. They just race and have their own territory." "So who are you guys with?" "Well I am with Anbu as is Kakashi." Asuma says. "I'm with the Akatsuki." Rog says. "I'm with the Snakes and so is Sakura." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods at that. "Well at least I have friends in each group then huh?" They all laugh at that. "Hey wait what about Jackson Heights?" Tayuya asks. "Ah yes. Only one person rules those roads." Rog says. "And that would be?" "Your boyfriend." Sakura says. Both Naruto and Tayuya choke on their food. After a drink of soda Naruto looks at them. "What you mean? I haven't been here in seven years. Hell I didn't know I even owed the mountains." Naruto exclaims before calming down. "Remember not that many people raced there because of how dangerous they are?" Sasuke reminds him. "True only I did and some others. But that was a long time ago." "Yeah but people still remember." Sakura says.

"Has anyone ever raced there after I left?" Naruto asked. "Well Konohamaru does still and his small group." Asuma says. "Really? How is he?" "Well my little nephew is ok but he will come after you when he hears you are here." Naruto scratches his cheeks nervously. "Yeah we never really talked much after I left. Again I blame everyone's 'busy' schedule." "Will you let that go already?" Sasuke asks. "Whatever but how do I own the mountains anyway?" "Your records and crazy driving are still up. No one can touch them." Rog says. "How crazy are they?" Tayuya asks. "Wait never mind. I have seen him drive and he does have the nick name 'The Crazy One'." Tayuya answered herself earning some chuckles. "Huh I guess I do then. Has anyone come close?" "Only Konohamaru." Asuma says.

"Hmm well I guess I should see him soon. So are all my old teachers in the school?" Everyone nods but grimace. "Well my father passed away?" "What? Old-man Sarutobi is gone? Aw I didn't even get to say goodbye." Naruto looks down at that as does everyone else. "He was a good teacher though. Always knew how to have a good time." Everyone nods at that. "Is Tsunade-baa-chan still there?" "Didn't you see the faces?" Sakura asks. "Oh yeah I forgot she's the fifth face. So our principal is major huh? Who is the new principle?" "Shizune-san." Sasuke answers.

"Cool. Hmm well I guess tomorrow I can visit. Although hey Asuma-sensei you hiring? I do need to work." "Naruto aren't you rich?" Asuma asks. "Yeah so? I need work. Maybe help out at shop too. Probably liven up the place with my pranks." Naruto chuckles evilly as everyone shakes their heads. "That might work just no pranks." "Aw Asuma-sensei you suck." Everyone laughs at that as Naruto pouts. "How about you Tayuya?" "Nah I would rather stay home. Although I don't mind racing abit." "You race Tayuya?" Sakura asks. "Yep. I taught her." Naruto says proudly. "Please tell me you didn't get his craziness?" Sasuke asks. "No I didn't but I don't mind Naruto's craziness. At least it's on the track. Most of the time."

Naruto deflates a bit. "You guys suck." Everyone laughs at that. "Well maybe we can make an all-girl group together or something." Sakura says. "That sounds fun." Tayuya says. "Girl group?" Naruto asks. "Yeah there are different groups here like what kind of drive you have on your car, make of car, model, things like that." "Hmm well you guys saw my other cars so I'm not sure if they might belong to any except make and rear wheel drive." 'What cars you have?" Asuma asks. Naruto smirks. "Other than the Lightning I have my Trueno still and a third car that would be best if you saw." He answers. "He is right about that." Rog says.

"So you have your Trueno? Nice." Asuma says. "Yep but it's not the same as before. Hey still have your Camaro?" "Yeah I do. Want to race me?" "Defiantly but not yet. I want to scare some people with my truck first tomorrow." "You still haven't told us what is under the hood." Sasuke said. "And I won't. You saw my beast. I'm not telling you what Kurama has." Asuma chokes. "Kurama? Only one other car was called that." "Yeah my mother's red Fairlady." Everyone except Tayuya had wide eyes. "You mean that truck can compare to your mom's car?" Rog asked.

"Why else would I call my truck that? You will see tomorrow." Naruto said as he looked out the window at nothing in particular. "Anyway it's getting late Naruto and we did get here like some hours ago. I need rest and I know you do too." Tayuya said breaking everyone's stupor. "Yeah you are right. I guess we should go. So see everyone tomorrow?" Naruto said as everyone nodded at that. "Oh and I need numbers since just in case."

XXXX

After exchanging numbers seeing everyone except Naruto changed theirs causing some comments, everyone headed back to Asuma's shop. Naruto unhitched the trailer and chained it to a pole. He also put a lock on all the wheels just in case. He waved goodbye to everyone as he and Tayuya got into his truck. He turned it on and took off heading to his new home. "So that is the new Kurama huh? I can't wait to see it for real." Asuma said. Everyone nodded to that before heading their own way.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya made it home, opening the gate and parked the truck next to her Mustang. They get out as Naruto closes the gate again and secures the truck with the alarm. They both walk up the steps and he opens the door. They go in as he takes the house alarm off before setting it again just leaving the motion sensors off. They walk up stairs with Naruto leading Tayuya. He walks to where the master is and opens the door. Inside the room is smaller than the last one he slept in but the bed is the same size. Tayuya walks in and sits on the bed, yawning. "Come on sleepy head. Let's shower together first before sleeping." Tayuya nodded as they went to the joint bathroom and showered.

Thirty minutes pass as they walk out of the bathroom naked and walk to the bed. They climb inside and cuddle together before Naruto slips himself inside Tayuya making her moan. "Mmm thanks babe. Night love." "Night Tayu-chan. Sleep well." They kissed and cuddled tightly then fell asleep on their bed.

**Chapter Two end.**

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Streets

**DISCLAIMER: DO I NEED TO WRITE THIS AGAIN? DAMN IT. FINE. I OWN NOTHING NARUTO OR NFS OR WHATEVER ELSE I DON'T OWN. I HATE WRITING THIS. *pouts***

Chapter Three

New Beginnings.

Wednesday morning.

The sun rose signifying a new day as its rays came through the windows of Naruto and Tayuya's room. The light hit Naruto in the face waking him up with a groan. "Aw stupid sun…" He said as he yawned and kissed his girlfriend. Tayuya woke up gently, kissing him back and slowly opening her eyes. "Morning Naru-kun." She said with a cute yawn. "Morning babe. Sleep well?" "I did but woke up better feeling your morning wood in me." Tayuya said as Naruto laid on her and kissed her deeply making her moan and kiss him back. "I love waking up to you." "I do too babe. Hey when am I getting my threesome again?" Tayuya asked making Naruto blush but snicker. "Naughty girl. And I don't know."

They giggle as they kiss some more. "Let's get up and start our day. I want to surprise some of my old teachers." Naruto said as he gets up from the bed, carrying Tayuya in his arms and bouncing her making her moan. They go into their bathroom and start a long shower.

About an hour later, after their morning fuck and getting the essentials to brush their teeth and get ready, they walk out and grab some clothes from their luggage. "Aw man everything is wrinkled." "Yeah well we never got the chance to take our clothes out." Naruto said as he put on some boxer briefs then put on some short jeans with orange flames on them. "Those things?" "What? I like my orange." Tayuya rolls her eyes at that. "Hey I don't complain on what you wear well unless it lets other guys see too much." "I know babe." Tayuya said as she put on some red underwear then a sleeveless gray shirt. She put on a loose red skirt that reaches to her knees with some sneakers. Naruto puts on a red plain shirt and some black sneakers. He combs his hair as Tayuya leaves her hair down.

"Ok we are ready. All we need is food and for me to call Asuma." "Uh Naruto we haven't gone grocery shopping yet." "Oh yeah. Oh well breakfast at BK." Naruto grabs his phone as they walk out of their bedroom. He sees a text from this morning from Shikamaru saying 'Sorry about yesterday. We should meet soon. Temari wants to see you and Tayuya. The kids do too.'. Naruto replies with 'Ok sounds good maybe later today after I see the school. Let me know when you are free.'. He sends it as he calls up Asuma. He gets an answer after a ring. "Morning Naruto." "Morning Asuma-sensei. I didn't wake you did i?" "Not really. Been awake. You ready?" "Yeah where do you want me to meet you?" "Just at the entrance to the park. I'll be driving my Camaro." "Ok I will be driving Kurama. But I will get some breakfast first. Want anything?" "Nah I ate already. See you there." "See you."

Naruto hung up as he and Tayuya walk out of their home after taking off then resetting the alarm. They walk to his truck and get in then start it. He opens the gate. "Man I am starving." "Me too. Stop talking about it. Although my pussy didn't fill you?" Tayuya said with a pout. "You know I need real food babe. And I will eat you whenever hun." Naruto said with a smirk. He backed out then closed the gate before taking off. He went the long way through the long back-to-back roads, passing the small amusement park before making it to the Drive thru of the BK. They got their breakfast and drove to the meeting point.

XXXX

After some driving around Naruto makes it to the spot Asuma talked about. He spots Asuma's 1969 Camaro SS which is black with red stripes down the center. It screamed fast just from its low stance. Naruto pulls next to him and honks, rolling his window down. "Morning Asuma-san." Tayuya said. "Morning guys. I know you know the way Naruto but follow me so you can park at the shop." "Cool Asuma-sensei." Naruto said as Asuma started his Camaro. It roared as he shifted in gear and took off. Naruto followed closely as they drove along the road passing some cars. "Asuma-sensei always liked to go fast." "I wondered where you got it from." "Well part of it from Asuma-sensei. My dad taught me most of my driving. Other parts I just did on my own." Naruto said as Tayuya nods.

They pass the restaurant on the left side before coming to a hill. After the small climb they see the school. The road was full of cars and buses from either students coming in or parents dropping them off. Naruto followed Asuma as he drove to the entrance. They both passed some buses as they headed for the shop. A lot of people wondered who the red truck belonged to since they have never seen it before at the school. "Not much changed. Everything looks the same. This school is a combination of elementary, middle, and high school." "Really? No wonder there are kids from different ages around." Tayuya said as she looked at the school.

They make it to the small lot in front of the shop that only shop students and teachers can park at. Naruto parks between Asuma's car and a black RX-7. They turn their cars off and step out of them. Naruto walks around his truck to the RX-7. "So Kakashi-sensei still has her huh?" "Yep. Come on and follow me so you can see the principal." Naruto and Tayuya nod as they follow Asuma into the school. They walk behind him as Naruto looks around. They walk through the elementary part for abit before heading back out again and entering the high school part. Naruto sees some of the boys and a couple of the male teachers ogling at Tayuya and holds her close with an evil glint. Asuma looks back after seeing the looks and smirks. "Possessive much?" "Yep. They better turn away…" Naruto says with a growl as Tayuya giggles but gives whoever looks at her a snarl.

Tayuya also sees some of the girls and female teaches giving Naruto the same looks. She growls and kisses him heatedly saying 'Mine'. Naruto nods dumbly at that as Asuma laughs and keeps walking. That is until Naruto sees an old face. "What the-? Hey Asuma-sensei is this a joke?" Asuma turns and looks at where Naruto is looking at then smirks. "Oh no it's no joke." "Who is that?" Tayuya asks. Naruto slaps himself as he looks at a teacher who is looking at him in confusion.

"Still haven't recognized me Jiraiya?" The teacher named Jiraiya gasps who is wearing a lab coat and glasses. "Minato?" Naruto faults at that then recovers. "Not funny stupid. My father is dead or did you forget?" Jiraiya sweatdrops. "Just messing Naruto. How are you? What are you doing here?" He asks as he gets up and hugs him. Naruto hugs back. "I'm fine godfather. Although did you forget how to use a phone or something?" "Sorry kid been busy." "Yeah probably peeping." Naruto said under his breath but they caught it.

Jiraiya chuckles at that. "Yeah well you have been busy too." "I still try to call…" Naruto said giving him a pissed off look. "Yeah well hey your godmother is mayor." "I saw that." "So you came here after what happened?" "Yep. Besides what's wrong with coming here?" "As long as you don't do your pranks, nothing." Naruto salutes. "I can't promise you that ero-sensei." Jiraiya faults at that as everyone and some of the students there laugh.

"Damn it I thought I wouldn't have to hear that name in a while." "He-he yeah well I'm gonna so see Shizune-nee and say hi." Jiraiya stands up and nods. "Well that is good." He looks at Tayuya. "Well I never have seen you before. What's your name cutie?" "Her name is Tayuya and if you like your jaw intact you would back off." Naruto said with a tick mark. Jiraiya pats Naruto's head. "Well whatever. So you're my godson's girl?" Tayuya nods. "Yep and I heard you write that erotic novel." Jiraiya has stars in his eyes and cries anime tears. "Are you a fan?" "Are you nuts? My love life is way better than those books so no." Jiraiya deflates at that as Asuma and Naruto laugh.

"Yeah well I will talk later. Tell Tsunade-baa-chan I want to see her soon." "Yeah alright gaki." Jiraiya said as the trio heads out and Jiraiya goes back to his desk. Asuma, Naruto, and Tayuya keep walking until they stop in front of the door for the main desk. Asuma opens it and walks in. He waves to the receptionist. "Hey Moegi is the principal around?" Moegi looks at him, who is wearing a light blue dress with her pig tails sticking up. "She is in her room Asuma-san." Moegi looks at Naruto and gasps then gets up on her blue heels, walks around and tackles him. "Nii-chan." Naruto spins her. "Hey Moegi." "I missed you. How come you don't call?" "I don't want to repeat myself after saying it so many times but I did. Everyone that I know of was 'busy' at the time." Moegi scratches her cheek with her tongue out.

"Yeah well at least you are here." "Yep. Oh this is Tayuya my girlfriend. Tayuya this is Moegi, one of my old crewmates and like a little sis to me." "Pleased to meet you Moegi." Tayuya greeted. "Wow she is pretty nii-chan." Tayuya blushes at that. Naruto chuckles. "Yep. Hey don't tell Konohamaru or Udon I'm here in Konoha. I want to surprise them." "Ok nii-chan." The phone rings. "Oop well I gotta get back to work. Later nii-chan, Tayuya, Asuma-san." Moegi goes back to her desk and waves as the trio walk into a door and down a hall. They take some steps and stop at a doorway. Asuma knocks on the side trim. "Principal."

Shizune looks up from her desk wearing a dark dress with some glasses on her nose. "Oh hey Asuma-san. What can I help you with?" "Actually I have a big surprise." "You know Kurenai-san wouldn't like that." Asuma chuckles. "Actually this surprise she would." Shizune looks at him oddly until Naruto pokes his head around. "Hi nee-chan." Shizune gasps and gets up on her black shoes and runs to him tackling him. "Naruto-kun. It's been too long." Naruto hugs her back. "Yep I could say the same." "How have you been?" "I have been ok nee-chan. At least you have moved up. You clean out the sake bottles?" Shizune giggles. "More like Tsunade-sama took them with her."

Naruto sweatdrops at that. "Sounds like baa-chan." "So I saw the news. Crazy about what happened." "Yeah well I am here. At least I got something good out of it." "Oh?" Shizune ponders as he brings Tayuya at his side. "Nee-chan meet my girlfriend Tayuya. Tayuya this is Shizune who is like a big sister to me." The women greet and shake hands. "Wow mister. You got a pretty one but what about Hinata?" "Yeah well everyone should remember what happened." Naruto said making Shizune nod at that. "So you just here to say hi?"

"Actually we thought it might be good for him to help out in shop class." Asuma said. Shizune nodded at that. "Sounds good. Ok then I will write the paperwork while you show Naruto around." "Well everything looks the same nee-chan." Naruto said. "Yeah I guess you have a point. Well come by after school ends and I can have you sign the paper work." "Ok nee-chan. I already saw the pervert and told him to tell baa-chan hi." "You know Tsunade-sama doesn't like being called that." "Yeah well she knows I love her."

Shizune giggles and smiles. "Ok Naruto-kun. I will see you later then. Later Tayuya, Asuma-san." "Later." They say as they walk out. The trio heads back to the shop seeing some people outside around Naruto's truck. "Ok guys back inside. Get away from the truck." "Whose is it?" A student asks. "An old student of mine. Now back inside." The students comply until a man with a mask over his face except his right eye is left standing wearing a shop apron over his clothes. "What old student?" The man asks. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says waving. Kakashi looks at Naruto and eye-smiles. "Well Naruto this is surprising." "You don't look like it." Naruto points out. Kakashi chuckles. "Yeah well I knew you were coming back someday."

Naruto chuckles. "Yeah well I'm back. And that is my truck. Oh and this is Tayuya my girl. Tayuya this is Kakashi or Scarecrow as most call him." Tayuya and Kakashi greet. "What's with the mask?" Tayuya asks. "No one really knows. It's a mystery to the world." Asuma, Naruto and Tayuya chuckle at that as Kakashi shakes his head. "Anyway why are you here?" "I'm here to help out and maybe bring back the fun of racing." Kakashi nodded at that. "Well hope so. Not many good racers left." They all nod at that and walk inside the shop.

XXXX

The school day went slow as always. Naruto got to meet all of the students that took shop class and found out most are fans of his. He helped out with any question they had, whether it dealt with cars, mechanics or his life. However no matter what he wouldn't let anyone see his truck until later on. There are a total of two classes like before where each day they interchange. Tomorrow he would meet two other sets. He also met some new teachers and most of his old ones like Iruka and Ebisu, even Anko who is still one of the gym teachers. They talked during the small break they had. Naruto and Tayuya found out somethings that day.

It was gearing towards the end of the school day as the students were let out. Naruto and Tayuya walked back to the principal's office as they waved to Moegi who was ready to leave. They walked in and greeted Shizune. "So nee-chan you have the papers ready?" "Yes Naruto-kun. Just fill out what is empty and you are good to go. What about you Tayuya-san?" "Me I was just looking around. I'm not really gonna be a teacher. Just stay at home and become a mom." Tayuya said. Shizune squealed. "Really? I always wanted to be an aunt. Naruto you better do it soon."

Naruto blushed as he kept doing the paperwork. "Well we did do it this morning." Tayuya said making Shizune blush. "Tayuya don't tell nee-chan that." Tayuya giggles. "Hmm why not? We might have girl talk later." Naruto looked at her incredulously. "What? Aw man…" Naruto pouts as he writes. "Good grief how much do I have to write?" "Just a few more pages Naruto." "Now I know why baa-chan drank. This is insane." The girls chuckled at that.

After a couple of minutes later, Naruto finishes. He rubs his wrists. "Ow my hands. How do you do this constantly?" "Oh we just put up with it you big baby." Tayuya said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah well whatever. Hey nee-chan you think you can visit our home tomorrow?" "Why not today?" Shizune asks as she looks over the paperwork. "Well I'm gonna go check out the racing scene later tonight." Shizune looks at him. "You sure? The cops are getting tough on racers." "Maybe but I just want to race. I did end my career but that doesn't mean I won't keep racing." Shizune shook her head. "Ok then just don't get in trouble."

"That's kinda hard for him." Tayuya said making Shizune giggle and Naruto deflate. "True." "Yeah yeah laugh it up but I will race." The women nod at that. "Well if there is nothing else, we have to go and get things before I help out Asuma-sensei at his shop." Naruto said making Shizune smile and nod. Naruto and Tayuya say their goodbyes before they leave the school. They walk across campus and get in Naruto's Lightning. He starts it and leaves the school.

XXXX

Night time.

After leaving the school, the couple goes and gets some groceries before heading home. Naruto left Tayuya at home since she just wanted to rest and redecorate the place. Naruto shrugs at that but tells her to have fun. Afterwards he left to go to Asuma's shop. It was a normal day, well normal for Asuma anyway. Just a small amount of customers getting parts and having their cars fixed. Naruto finds out that Konohamaru works at the Megalow Parts store in the City District.

After working, Naruto and Asuma close shop as they both get into his Lightning. "So where's the racing scene at right now?" "Well right now there is a small event in the City District." "So I just drive up there and ask to join or something?" "Not really Naruto. You have to be in the know. Luckily there are other newbies racing there so I heard. You can restart your street racing career there." Asuma says. Naruto nods as they drive to the bridge that connects to the City District.

"So then I guess I have to build up rep?" "Pretty much. Down here respect means something." "Hope so. I never really got any in the professional world. No matter what I did. But that is in the past." "Was it really that bad?" Asuma asks looking at him as Naruto gets off at the exit in the tunnel. "Everything I said was the truth. Now before we continue, where are we going exactly?" Naruto asked. Asuma chuckles. "My bad. Under the bridge way past Megalow parts. It's the parking lot on the right side if you drive heading to the shop first." "Ah I know where that is. But yeah like I said everything was true." Naruto said as he makes the first right after exiting.

"I got barely any respect from anyone, except my fans who I will love and cherish. Maybe in a couple of days I can make some YouTube vids or something." Naruto said as he made a left and saw that the construction under the tunnel was done. "Wow they finished that too? I bet baa-chan kicked their asses huh?" "You have no idea but I guess your father was abit soft in a sense." "Yeah when he was major he did let up sometimes but he sometimes did get his foot down. I do wonder about the day of the wreck though." Naruto said as his truck rumbled down the road, going under an overpass and stopping at a stop sign.

Asuma sighs as he blows out some smoke out the window. "You can't hang onto the past Naruto." "I know. I don't either but it doesn't just disappear like that you know." Naruto said as he turns right and slowly comes up to the parking lot. "Lots of people and cars." He said as he stops behind a grey RSX on the sidewalk and parks his truck behind it. Naruto and Asuma get out and walk on the sidewalk. "Oh hey anyone have a scanner here?" "Not sure. Depends on who is here. I have one just in case." Naruto nods as they walk into the group of racers. Naruto sees an old face. "Hey it's Sasuke. Yo Sasuke." Sasuke turns around and waves. "Hey Naruto. Asuma-sensei. So here to race?" "Yep. Thought I would stretch the tires out." "Heh got the truck?"

Naruto nods as a racer walks up hearing the conversation. "Hey kid this isn't a game." "And this is a private conversation. Who are you?" Naruto asked as the talking quiets down. The punk smirks. "Name's Razor and I own the black Mustang over there." The trio looks over and sees a black Mustang with flames on the side. "I see. Well just call me Red Fox." Some people gasp and talk among themselves as Razor grins. "Really? Well Red Fox. Let's race. Who else want to join?" Two other hands go up. "Ok then. What kind of race?" Naruto looks at him. "Hmm sprint. From here to the stadium, the long way. That means getting on the highway entrance near the airport then getting off at the stadium exit. The Car Lot should still be there right?" Naruto asks looking at Asuma. He nods as Naruto turns back to Razor. "Finish line before the Specialty Shop which should also be there right?"

"Yeah and run by someone who you know." "Who?" Asuma smirks and doesn't answer leaving Naruto in the dark. Naruto shrugs. "Fine don't say." He turns to Razor. "How much?" "A G each." Naruto nods as he takes out a small roll then hands it to Asuma. "He holds it until the end of the race." Razor nods as do the other racers and each hand Asuma a G. "Ok then let's get in our cars." Naruto smirks and walks in the direction of his truck. The other racers go to their cars as people line up to see the start.

Naruto gets in his Lighting and starts it, rolling down the windows. He drives back then forward around the Acura then drives up to the line. He sees the black Mustang, a red S2000, and a green Miata. He pulls next to the Mustang as Razor and the other drivers snicker. "Really dude?" The audience had mixed emotions, mainly laughter. Naruto shakes his head and looks at the audience. "Hey Asuma-sensei this should look familiar." Naruto says as he leans over and hits two buttons under the glove compartment. (I borrowed this from a hot wheels movie where one of the characters does this to change the color of his car to black and back to normal in the movie. I think the car looked like a Camaro. Not sure.)

The body of the truck shimmers as a hidden vinyl appears. People gasp and Asuma drops his cigarette as they see a red fox head appear with angry eyes and open jaw that looks like it might eat the front tire. The body slowly appears as they see it go down the side of the truck. On the hard bed cover, the tail gate and the backside of the other side of the bed, nine tails appear. On the other side of the truck a similar vinyl appears on the driver door but the fox is sitting with its tails behind it and a smile that looks evil on its face. Between the fox and the tips of the tails is a tear vinyl with claws sticking out. On the hood, a red tear over the passenger side appears with a yellow fox eye inside the vinyl and decals appearing next to it, riding up the vinyl from small size at the bottom of the hood to large at the top. Decals also appear on the doors, the bed cover and the tail gate. Then under both doors part of the skirts lifts up to reveal muffles with blue exhaust tips as the regular truck tip disappears into the truck and gets covered. (GTA4 has a car with the pipe sticking out under the driver door like this. Looks like an Acura or Honda, I think.)

Naruto smirks as he revs the truck, flames licking out of the tips. "Heh what you think Asuma-sensei?" "Kurama." Was all that came out of his mouth in a whisper but could still be heard, sending down shivers down some people's back. "Yeah well that doesn't change anything." Razor said from his car. Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Sasuke start us off." Sasuke snapped out of his stupor hearing that and put his hand out with three fingers. "Ready? 3." Everyone revved their cars as they let out their NOS purge. "2." Naruto lowered the front of his truck as they all burn out. "1." They revved their vehicles as Naruto had his truck close to the rev limiter on his tach reading nine thou and all put their windows up. "GO." Sasuke yelled putting his hand down.

As soon as he did, the four drivers shift to first but no one expected Kurama to pop a wheelie. Everyone gasped as did the drivers seeing the truck get on its back wheels and go forward past the competition. It came down hard but kept going as Naruto shifted, already going 70. The other drivers did the same as they were right behind the truck. The audience at the side of the road just watched the truck take off with wide eyes and jaws dropped. "Holy hell. I knew he said it was fast but damn." Sasuke said breaking everyone out of their stupor. "Let's go to the finish line and watch the race from the city cameras." Asuma said as everyone scrambled to their cars and went to where the finish line is.

XXXX

With the drivers, they drove hard as Naruto is in third gear driving on the curve heading to the Body Shop that is coming up. Behind him is Razor and behind him the other drivers. Naruto smirked as 'Nightmare by A7X' played on his radio. He shifted to fourth as the truck went one twenty shooting past the shop. He weaved around some civilian cars as he slowed down abit before making a huge left at the small intersection. The others followed as they all scared some people on the sidewalk and in cars. They hauled ass down the road until they made another huge left where the road merges with the highway leading to Coal Harbor. They drove down the road heading to the airport as Naruto got onto the highway, the WRONG way. Razor followed but the other racers went onto the highway using the other entrance.

Naruto stepped onto the gas pedal as the truck roared down the road, flames spitting out of the tips. He and Razor went around other cars as they headed straight for them. When they could, they both get onto the right side. The order right now is Kurama, the Mustang, the S2000 and the Miata, although the Miata was fighting with the S2000. Naruto saw that and shook his head. 'Rookies.' He thought. They weaved around other cars until the driver of the Miata overlooked the traffic and rear-ended a Ford Explorer, hard. Naruto saw that and winced but kept going knowing how violent street racing can be.

The three racers kept driving as they go under the overpass to Beverly Hills. Suddenly two cops come into view with sirens blaring. Naruto smirks as 'Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour' begins to play. 'Here we go.' Naruto shifted to fifth as the truck went over one sixty. Razor did too but was in his sixth gear. 'Damn I underestimated the kid and that truck.' Both he and the S2000 get hit by the cops. The S2000 spins out along with the cop while Razor forces the other cop into some barrels at the end of the exit for the second entry to BH.

Naruto and Razor drive back onto the opposite side of the road again, dodging cars as they enter the exit. They pull a right drift but Razor goes wide. He barely misses a car as Naruto goes between two causing one to spin out. Naruto keeps drifting as he enter the road to the direction of the Specialty Shop as Razor does the same, but with a huge distance between them. Razor tries to catch up but Naruto hits NOS causing red flames to come out the tips. Razor sees and hits his NOS causing blue flames to come out of his tips.

Naruto still has a big lead and intends to keep it. He drifts around the last corner, going over the sidewalk as he hauls ass and crosses the line. Razor sees this and seethes. They both drive up to the empty lot on the right and see the group cheering for Naruto. They park nearby and step out. Asuma hands Naruto the cash as everyone comment and cheer for him. Razor walks up to him. "Good race man. Just sucks getting beat by a truck." "Yeah well you did race against Naruto Uzumaki, the Crazy One." Everyone gasps at that as Sasuke and Asuma smirk.

"You're that Red Fox? Holy shit man I didn't recognize you. Sorry for calling you a kid." "Don't worry about it Razor." Naruto said. "So you gonna pop the hood already?" Asuma asks. Naruto sighs. "Man you are persistent." Naruto goes into his truck as 'Stupify by Disturbed' plays and rolls down the windows. He pops the hood and walks to the front. "Ok now don't crap your pants." He lifts the hood as everyone gasps and sees the motor. "It's a Boss 9 engine with racing components and mods. And two ProChargers." Asuma actually starts to cry, anime tears. "Kid I haven't seen a beautiful engine bay in a long time. How did you get this?" "As much as I would like to talk, we should go since two cops came into the race and got 'disposed of' if you get my drift." "We saw but I would like to know also." Sasuke said. "Well then if you do then meet us at the shop later. Let's go Asuma-sensei."

As if on cue, the blaring of sirens could be heard as everyone scrambled. "Hey Razor hope we race again." "Likewise." Everyone got into their vehicles and speed off. Naruto drives into a parking lot across the street from the car lot. He hits the buttons as the vinyl, decals and mufflers disappear and the regular one reappears. He then hits a secondary button and the truck turns black. "If you want I can call the guy that did it for me." Asuma nods. "So what you think?" Naruto asks as Asuma lights up another cigarette after dropping the last one he had seeing the engine. 'Always by Killswitch Engage' plays low on the radio.

"It is defiantly Kurama. If your mom could see you, she might hit you." Naruto chuckles at that. "Maybe but she would be proud." "That is true. Let's head to the shop and see the engine some more." Naruto smirks and drives onto the road. He avoids the highway as they use the regular road. "Hey by the way when I was racing, I saw a purple light. What does that mean?" "That light? Let's just say it would be best if you found out later." Asuma said as Naruto thinks about that. "Ok." The ride to the shop was a quiet one as the only things heard was the music, the rumbling of the truck, and the city sounds.

XXXX

It took the best of thirty minutes, but they made it to the shop, somehow avoiding the cops. Naruto parks facing the shop as they see Sasuke. He turns the truck off but keeps the music playing, ironically the song 'Dirty Little Secret by Bullet For My Valentine' starts playing. Naruto pops the hood. He and Asuma step out and walk to the front. The trio meets in front of the truck as Naruto lifts the hood. "So this is the heart of the beast huh?" Sasuke asks. "Oh yeah." Naruto said smugly. "I have only seen the Boss Nine in pictures. How did you get one Naruto?" "Well when I bought the truck it was over eBay and that alone isn't good."

Asuma and Sasuke nod at that. "When I saw it, it said the engine was good so I bought it. I regretted it when I got it like two days after. I had it delivered since I couldn't go and get it like I wanted. There was a huge race that week. But anyway I got the time to get the truck when it came to put it in the garage back at my previous home. It looked fine on the outside and when I opened the hood the engine looked ok. That is until I went into the cab and tried to start it."

"I checked the battery, it was good. Checked to electronics, they were fine. Everything looked good but it wouldn't start, just crank. Finally I decided to take the engine out and dismantle it. What I saw pissed me off. The side of the block had a huge crack down the center. I was like 'Are you kidding me?' and became frustrated. What I did was take the whole thing apart. The block is useless but the rest was fine."

"And that is when you got the idea to put this in?" Asuma asks. "No I got the idea like two days later when I was watching tv and they had a documentary of this engine playing. I knew what I had to put in it." "How much does it put out?" Sasuke asks. "Well the original puts out 900 hp when you buy it but after the modifications I put in and the two ProChargers, you are looking at over 1700 horses." Sasuke and Asuma drop their jaws. "That is more than a Bugatti." Asuma says. "Technically not since the Bugatti Veyron engine is restricted really." "That is true. But still on a pick-up? Man it's insane. No way I'm racing against this." "What? But Asuma-sensei we have too." Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto with your driving style and this, you would dust everyone." Sasuke points out. "Yeah until everyone gets wind of this. Although if you don't know how to set the suspension right, it would make the vehicle hard to drive." "True." "Even the tires are the ones that are on the Veyron. Expensive but worth it. Other tires would be destroyed. Hey if you want you could put ProChargers in your cars." Naruto suggested. The guys thought about it. "Would it make it that hard to drive?" Sasuke asked. "Well I could put some systems in your cars to turn them off or turn them down. Also a suspension upgrade is necessary. But it does. Just need some practice."

"Well I could try that on my Camaro. Ok I will give it a shot." "Yeah me too." The guys said. "Cool. When you can, look them up on the internet and find the one for your cars." Naruto said. "And besides you know a lot of people will be tempted to race against me, especially when the news of a new Kurama spreads." "That is defiantly true." Asuma said. Naruto sighed. "You know what would be good? Some chairs and drinks right now." The guys chuckle at that. "Makes you miss the good old days." Sasuke said. "Yeah. Well it's getting late and I don't want Tayuya-chan to get mad or anything so I will see you guys tomorrow then. Oh and I was thinking of having a small house party. I think baa-chan might come tomorrow along with nee-chan. Not sure who else might come. If you want to though."

Asuma and Sasuke thought about it. "Yeah I guess I could stop by. Maybe get Sakura to come too." "Yeah I wouldn't mind. Let's just hope it doesn't turn crazy." "Well this is baa-chan we are talking about. I just hope she doesn't bring like barrels full of sake." The guys laugh at that. "Maybe but she is mayor so not sure." Asuma said. "Yeah and hearing her godson is back and wants to have a house party will give her an excuse to bring some. Well I was thinking of getting new furniture anyway." Naruto said.

"You might want more than that if she does arrive with sake." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. "Good point…well I guess I will go. See you later." Naruto said as he closed the hood then got into his truck, starting it then hitting the button to change the color back to red. He backed up and took off into the streets. "We forgot to ask him about the color changer thing." Sasuke asked. Asuma shrugged. "Tomorrow can wait. I'll see you later Sasuke." "Later Asuma-sensei." Sasuke gets in his Viper and takes off while Asuma walks to his Camaro. 'Maybe an upgrade wouldn't be bad.'

XXXX

Naruto drove home and got close to the entrance of JH until a pair of red-and-blue lights flashed behind him. He sighed and pulled over onto the sidewalk, rolling down his window as the cop car pulled up behind him. Naruto sat back as he turned off the truck. "Here we go…" He said under his voice. A pair of boots could be heard walking as the officer walked up next to the door. "License and registration please." Naruto lifted his ass up and pulled out his wallet. He opened it until the voice registered in his head. "What the-? Itachi?" Naruto looks at the cop with squinting eyes.

The officer is wearing a blue shirt with a badge over his left breast pocket. He has black pants with a belt carrying the tools that officers use. He has black shoes on and on his head a sergeant's hat. Itachi pulls down his sunglasses and looks at Naruto, shock setting in. "Naruto?" "Heh it's good to see you man. I can't believe your sergeant now. How you been?" "I've been fine Naruto." Itachi said with a smile. "When you get back in town?" "Sasuke didn't tell you? I got in yesterday." "Not really. Me and Sasuke kinda had a falling out since he didn't want to be a cop." "Yeah that's true. Me and him always wanted to be racers. Guess it's my fault."

Itachi chuckles at that. "Nah you just pushed him to it. But it's cool. So you are here because of what happened to you?" "Yep. If you saw everything, all I said was true. But I am through with that and now I am here." "That's good and sorry that happened." "Meh it's in the past. So why pull me over?" Itachi clears his throat abit before taking on a serious look. "I pulled you over cuz earlier there was a race. We grabbed two racers but the others got away. One was a black Mustang who we have been trying to get for a couple weeks now. The other was a truck much like yours."

Naruto nodded at that. "Really? Well it couldn't have been mine. I was with Asuma-sensei working. And who would race in a truck? Well unless it's like the truck series in NASCAR or off-road racing." Itachi sweatdropped abit at the last two sentences. "Yes well the officers chasing them saw the truck. It was red like yours but the license plate was different and it had vinyls. But anything could've happened between then and now." Naruto chuckled nervously at that. "Itachi I just got here yesterday. Why would I do that so early?"

Itachi thought of it for abit then shrugged. "True but I know how you are Naruto." "And I still am. But right now I am just trying to settle down." Itachi nodded at that. "Ok then. Oh have you seen everyone yet?" "Not yet. Tomorrow I am having a house party where baa-chan and nee-chan might come. Sasuke will be there. Want to come?" Itachi shook his head. "Sorry but duty always calls Naruto. Well unless Tsunade-sama gets too drunk."

Naruto drooped at that. "I hope not but if it happens it happens." "Hey you stopped by Ichiraku's yet?" Naruto face-palmed at that. "Aw man I forgot. I hope Ayame-nee-chan won't be too mad about me." Naruto chuckled, sweat coming down his face. "She might hit you though." "Don't say that. You will jinx me." Naruto exclaimed. Itachi chuckled. "Sorry." "Oh hey what are you driving?" Naruto pulled his head out and looked behind him. "Dude a ZR1? You drive an Interceptor?" Itachi nods. "Yep. We have to take down street racing." "Well you're no fun. What happened to the old Itachi I knew and loved like a brother?"

Itachi scratched his cheek and laughed. "I'm still that one just on the other side now." Naruto pouts. "Yeah well it was good to see you." "It was. Sorry for pulling you over Naruto but it is good to see you." "Like-wise. Maybe we can grab lunch or something. Maybe tomorrow since I have to see my other nee-chan now." Itachi nodded and walked away, putting his glasses on. "Later Naruto." "Later _Sergeant_ Itachi." Itachi flinched but kept walking as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto started his truck and slowly left as Itachi got in his car and turned around. 'So you are back in town huh Naruto? Hope you can liven up this place again.' Itachi thought as he drove his Corvette down the road. Naruto drove into JH and pulled into his house. He closed the gate and turned his truck off then got out and walked up the steps to his front door. He unlocked it and walked in, turning the alarm off. "I'm home babe." Naruto called out. "I'm in the kitchen."

Naruto smelled the air. "Smells good. What is it?" "I am making my meatloaf." "Yay I haven't had it in a while." Tayuya chuckled. "Are you saying that to get on my good side?" Naruto walked up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck. "Well I always want to be on your good side even if I do like your naughty bad side." Tayuya smirked and turned around in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Well what side you want?" "Well for now how about your good side and later tonight you bad side?" Tayuya chuckled and kissed him again.

He returned it and let her go. "So what you do after I left you here alone?" "Not much. Just checked the whole house. I didn't know it had a pool and a huge deck. Big backyard too. Lots of rooms and a big basement. When are we gonna change the furniture though?" "The day after tomorrow, when we have our house party. I won't invite many people though, just my nee-chans and some friends. Hope baa-chan makes it." "Why after the party?"

Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "Because you buy furniture after a party, especially if my godparents come and my baa-chan loves her sake." Tayuya nodded. "Heh ok. Now prep the table. Dinner is almost done." Naruto did as commanded and set up the table fit that sat six but set up so they could sit next to each other. "Oh and I called Kin and told her everything. She said she is coming here tomorrow." "To visit?" "Nope."

Naruto got a small nosebleed at that. He wiped it with a napkin as he looked back at Tayuya. "Who's idea?" Tayuya giggled. "Hmm she did say she missed your big friend and my tongue." Naruto got a bigger nosebleed. "So she wants to live here?" "Yep. She was a bit mad for not telling her earlier." "What about her boyfriend?" "She left his ass a while back. Said he didn't cut it. And caught him cheating." Naruto got mad at that. "I told her to leave him. But his loss I guess." He smirked as Tayuya chuckled.

"Aw missed my twin?" "You missed her more and you did ask remember?" "Oh yeah. Well tomorrow after school ends, pick her up at the airport. She should be in around three." Naruto nodded. "I will tell Asuma that I will be late to work. Not a good way to start the week here." Tayuya nodded at that and walked back into the kitchen. "Aw man I forgot about Shikamaru."

Naruto takes his phone out and calls him up. "Hey Naruto I was wondering when you were gonna all." "Sorry Shikamaru. Today went busier than I thought. But listen tomorrow I am having a house party like after seven. You should come." "Ok me and Temari will. Who will be there?" "Some friends from school, Shizune-nee, baa-chan might be there, ero-sensei might be too. Just a small party to break in the house." Shikamaru chuckled at that. "Well let's hope it doesn't get too crazy." "Ok see you here tomorrow. And tell Temari and the kids I said hi." "Will do. Later man." "Later." Naruto hung up and helped Tayuya with dinner.

XXXX

Dinner was short but the meatloaf was good. Afterwards they headed to their bedroom and took off their clothes, then headed for their shower. It became a ritual to take a long shower full of moans and screams that lead from there to the bed where they continued. If Tayuya didn't get pregnant yet, well there are still plenty of days left in their lives. They went to sleep before midnight with them on the covers naked and cuddling, the fan over-head spinning to keep the air moving. They slept waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Chapter Three done.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two lemons in this one by the way.**

Back to the Streets

**DISCLAIMER: SCREW THE DISCLAIMER. EVERYONE KNOWS ONLY KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO AND EA OWNS NFS. I DIE A LITTLE INSIDE WRITING THIS. WELL I DO OWE SOME GAMES. CAN THAT COUNT?**

Chapter Four

Party time and Who's the driver of the blue Skyline?

Thursday Afternoon

The morning was a normal on for the couple. Wake up, make love in the shower, get ready, eat breakfast, and get ready to go. Tayuya called up Sakura so she wouldn't be bored and alone. Naruto went to the school and met up with Asuma and Kakashi. He met the two other groups of students since the classes switched. Most are also fans of Naruto and the same went as yesterday. After the students left, Naruto showed Kakashi the engine under his truck and got a good reaction out of him, which is hard to do.

They talked about the engine abit before Naruto remembered to pick up Kin. He told them about that and Asuma let him go but told him not to do it again. Naruto asked if Kakashi wanted to come to the party tonight. He got a yes but wondered if he had to bring something. Asuma and Naruto shook their heads at that but told him not to since he was gonna go to Ichiraku's and have them cater. The guys nodded at that before Naruto left to go to the airport.

He arrived there before three not knowing when Kin will arrive. He parked his truck in the parking lot and walked to the arrival section of the airport. After about half an hour, he saw Kin arrive, wearing a tight black shirt and a blue jean skirt. Her black hair was the same length as Tayuya. Overall they are basically the same except their faces and their hair color. She walks out with two pieces of luggage which was odd but he shrugged. Naruto and Kin hugged before he took her luggage for her and walked to his truck. "It's so good to see you again Naruto-kun. How you been?" "I been ok Kin-chan. Just trying to settle down here." "Which reminds me why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Sorry but I wanted to keep it on the down low since I didn't want the reporters on my ass. But it will be revealed soon in maybe a week."

Kin nodded at that but was still mad. They make it to the truck as Naruto takes off the alarm then lifts up the bed cover and lowers the tail gate. Inside the bed is a huge amount of speakers and two flat screens under the hard cover while on the bed itself, on the sides are more speakers. The center is empty except the back wall where two 75 lbs. bottles of NOS are at. There is a red neon glow that activates the moment you open the cover giving it a menacing look. On the tail gate itself are a set of touchscreen tvs, a PS3 and Xbox 360 with controllers that are all locked up. Naruto puts her suitcases in the center and close the bed as they walk into the truck. They hop in and Kin goes and kisses Naruto deeply on the lips. Naruto moans and kisses her back with tongue before they break apart. "Well you really missed me huh?" Kin nodded and kissed him again. "Very much." She goes and unzips his pants before Naruto stops her. "Wait Kin let's get out of the parking lot first."

**Lemon warning.**

Kin blushes at that but nods as they put their five-point harnest on. Naruto starts the truck and drives out of the parking lot, paying the teller as he drives out of the airport and gets onto the highway. "Ok now if-" Before he could finish, Kin unbuckles her harness and takes out Naruto's cock. She drools and gives it a lick before sucking it. Naruto moans as he turns up the radio while Kin sucks his cock. "Damn Kin. You missed me that much?" She nods as she sucks some more. Naruto thanked himself for putting up the tinted windows.

While he drove on the highway, Kin kept sucking until he came, swerving abit as she sucked down the yummy treat she has wanted for a while but doesn't stop. She deep throats his cock wanting more. Naruto moans as he gets off the highway and gets onto the road leading to BH. He stops at a light as he rubs Kin's head while she sucks. He sees her skirt and reaches over, pulling it up revealing a black thong. "A thong Kin? Bad girl." He spanks her making her moan making him moan as it makes her mouth vibrate on his cock. Kin bobs her head on his dick as Naruto reaches down and rubs her pussy lips. He feels how wet she is as he moans while sliding two fingers in.

Naruto fingers her pussy as his thumb rubs on her asshole while Kin sucks more, getting another groan from Naruto as he cums again. He drives forward as Kin sucks that cum up and sucks some more. Naruto fingers her deep and hard as two of his fingers are knuckle deep into her pussy as he drives his thumb into her ass. Kin loves it as she sucks even faster now. Kin already came earlier from seeing his cock and is close to again.

Naruto moans as he drives into the entrance of JH as he fingers Kin more. He drives until he stops at the gate, seeing Sakura's car outside. He stops behind it as Kin keeps sucking while he takes his fingers out. "Kin-chan we are here hun." Kin sits up, saliva connecting to his cock and her mouth as she wipes it away. "Already? Fuck me Naruto before we head in." Naruto looks at her, flustered. "Later?" "Please Naruto-_sama_." Naruto gets a small nosebleed from that. "I already decided to be yours and sissy's from now on. Just once cum in me so I can cum." Naruto sighs and nods. "Ok but call me Master when we are fucking."

Kin doesn't waste time and gets on Naruto, sliding his cock into her wet snatch as she moans. "Yes Master." She says as she starts to bounce up and down hard. Naruto moans loud as 'Out Of My Head by Lupe Fiasco' plays on his Fort Minor radio station from his phone though the trucks speakers. Kin bounces harder as his cock penetrates her insides hard. Naruto grabs her ass and helps her as he lifts her shirt not seeing a bra and licks her breasts. Kin moans and holds on to his head as Naruto bounces her and sucks on her nipples, spanking her. "More Master. Give me your seed. Make me you baby momma." She moans with a giggle as Naruto bounces her faster.

He undoes his harnest as he thrusts into her. Kin moans more as she drools, her face making the 'fucked stupid' face. Naruto moans as Kin's pussy clamps down. "I'M CUMMING MASTER." She yells as Naruto cums also. Her pussy becomes a vice so no cum goes out. Naruto sits back as Kin leans on him. They pant as Kin kisses Naruto deeply. "How long you plan that?" "Since yesterday Master." "We aren't fucking now Kin." "I know. But I like calling you that Master." "Well ok but only with me and Tayuya. If anyone else is around don't call me that."

Kin nods and kisses him again. "So no pill?" "No Master. Me and Tayuya-chan agreed on that yesterday. We want your babies." Naruto blushed as he moved the truck forward, around the Evo and opened the gate. He parked next to the Mustang and turned the truck off. Kin kissed Naruto deeply again before she reached into her purse and pulled out a black plug. Naruto smirked as he lifted her skirt, biting his lip seeing the connection between them and Kin's bald pussy. Kin moved her thong and connected the plug to it. Naruto slowly lifted her, both moaning at the friction before Kin shoved the plug into her pussy as soon as the head left from her opening. She got off of Naruto and cleaned his cock. Afterwards they shifted their clothes and stepped out of the truck.

**Lemon end.**

Naruto went into the back as he closed the gate and opened his truck bed. He took out the luggage and walked with Kin up the steps to the front door. The door opened and Tayuya tackled her sister. "KIN-CHAN." "TAYUYA-CHAN." They hugged and kissed as Naruto chuckled. They separated and headed inside, talking along the way. Naruto walked in and saw Sakura in the kitchen looking at them. "Hey Sakura." "Hey Naruto." "What's up? You two did anything today?" "Hmm girl things." Naruto sweatdropped at that. "Right…"

He saw her get up and hug him. "I gotta go but I will be here tonight for the party. Bye Tayuya. Sorry I didn't get to know you Kin." Kin waved. "It's ok. Tonight you can. Sakura right?" Sakura nodded as she waved to them and walked out. Naruto closed the door as he walked upstairs with the twins following him. "So you two have fun?" Naruto kept walking as Kin blushed. "Yep. I still have plenty in me. Maybe you can eat me out sis." "Later you two. I have to take you to Ichiraku's and see my other nee-chan." "How many do you have Naruto?" Tayuya asked.

"I have lots but Shizune and Ayame are important to me. They helped out after the death of my parents." He said as the house became quiet. Naruto put the luggage in his and Tayuya's bedroom and set it down in front of the bed. "You can unpack later. Although now I need a shower. I'll be back." "We can join." The twins said together. "No it needs to be quick. After the party you two can." The girls pouted but got a good show as Naruto undressed and headed for the shower.

After five minutes he walked out the bathroom and saw his girls on the bed making out. He cleared his throat as they broke apart. "You shower Kin. You smell of sex." "Yes Master." Naruto smirked as Tayuya chuckled while Kin undressed then walked into the bathroom. "So you got to my little sis now huh?" "She told me of you two's plan. Maybe I could get you to call me master." Tayuya kissed him as she smirked. "Ok Master." "Aw man I was gonna fuck you stupid but I guess you didn't want that."

Tayuya had wide eyes. "Ok you can do that later." Naruto giggled and kissed her lips. "Ok babe. You are the alpha anyway." "Damn straight." "Of the girls. You know I dominate you two. Except on birthdays." "You better after the party." Tayuya giggled as Naruto dressed with a red and orange shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Afterwards Kin came out naked but dry. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her before he and Tayuya dressed her. They put on a black short-sleeved shirt with some jean shorts that came down halfway on Kin's upper legs. Tayuya has the same on, both with some short heels. Both had no underwear.

"Ok girls let's go. We can take Tayuya's car." They nodded and walked downstairs. Naruto opened the door for them then set the alarm before closing it. They walked downstairs and got into Tayuya's Mustang GT, Kin sitting in the back. Naruto started it and lowered the top then opened the gate and backed out. He closed it again the headed onto the road. 'Wonder if they are still in the same spot.'

He grabbed his phone and dialed Asuma's number, connecting the phone to the car. "Hello?" "Hey Asuma-sensei." "Naruto heading in for work?" "Nah sorry gonna go see Ayame-nee and Teuchi-san. If I don't she might hunt me down or something." "Good point. I guess it's ok just come to work from now on Naruto." "Sorry sensei. Listen is the stand still in the same spot?" "No actually they moved to downtown after getting enough money." "Really? I think I know why but where at?" "Remember there used to be two Body shops in the City Center?"

Naruto drove pass the Specialty Shop in BH as he took the left lane when the lane split into two. "Yeah I remember." "Well the one in downtown sold and the owner went to work with the other shop that you raced by last night. That space Teuchi bought and now that is where Ichiraku's is at." "Oh ok I know where that is." "Oh by the way I ordered the ProChargers. Got one for me, one for Sasuke, one for Rog, one for Kakashi and one for Sakura." "Cool also order an airbag system for the suspension and stronger parts. Also get six-piston caliper brakes with slot-and-drilled disks. You need them to handle and stop the car. The tires not sure yet. Depends on how much power we get from the upgrades." "Ok then. See you later man." "Later sensei."

Naruto hung up as he made a right after heading down the first road to the left after leaving the tunnel. He drove forward as he looked at his girls. "You two ok?" "Yeah we are just taking in the sights since we never been here." Tayuya said as she and Kin look around. "Well it's just a regular city girls. It's in the night time that it gets interesting." Naruto said as he slowed down and made a slight ride entering the road that connects to the entrance of the restaurant.

When he drove inside the small driveway, if you could call it that, Naruto saw that the trees behind the shop were cut to make more parking space. The lot was half full since it's still the middle of the day. Naruto found a spot between two cars near the building. He parked the Mustang and put the top up before he and the girls got out. Holding the girl's arms, they walked to the front and walked into Ichiraku's.

Inside the place was half packed as the trio walked in. Naruto walked up to the hostess and asked if there was a free table. The girl nodded and led the three to an empty table. Naruto asked if Ayame was in and if they could see her. The girl nodded but asked why. He told her that he knows her but to keep it a surprise. The girl giggled and nodded heading to the kitchen.

Naruto and his girls looked through the menu and found what they wanted although Naruto saw they had more options than before. He looked up to see Ayame who is wearing a chef's apron and a handkerchief on her head with her hair tied up. She has a white shirt that is visible and some black shoes. Naruto put the menu to his face as Ayame walked to the table. "Ok who called me? I'm not a waitress." "Yes well I would like my usual nee-chan."

Ayame sighed and grabbed a notepad from her back pocket. "Ok Naruto the usual as-" She stopped as Naruto snickered. She grabbed the menu and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" "Hi nee-chan." Ayame smiled then hit him with the menu. "Baka that is not funny. What are you doing here anyway?" Even though the menu wasn't exactly made of hard materials it was sturdy and Ayame can hit, hard. Naruto grabbed his head. "Ow nee-chan that hurt. And I am here to see you although now I regret it."

Ayame chuckled darkly. "Why is that Naruto?" Naruto sweated as he waved his arms in defense. "I was kidding." The girls and some of the patrons chuckled at that. Ayame smiled. "Well it is good to see you but why are you here? And why haven't you called?" Ayame grew a tick mark. "But Ayame-nee I did. Everyone was too busy like always." Ayame calmed down. "Yeah but still you could of visited." "With the schedule I had, there was no way possible. And you saw the conference right?"

Ayame nodded to that. "Yeah messed up day that was. A lot of people here couldn't believe it." "Yeah well it was all the truth and now I am here and staying in Konoha." Ayame chuckled. "Ok so the usual?" "Yep. Oh and these two are Tayuya and Kin." "Nice to meet you two." "Nice to meet you." They said together. "You two better not hurt my little bro." The twins chuckled at that. "I won't hurt my boyfriend." Tayuya said as Kin agreed. Ayame nodded. "Good. So what do you want?" "Uh I want two bowls of chicken ramen." Tayuya said. "I want a miso ramen and a bbq flavored one." Kin said.

Ayame wrote it down then nodded. "Ok." "Tell Teuchi-san I want to see him." Ayame nodded and walked away. The trio started talking to each other till someone called Naruto's name. "Naruto." They turned and saw some of the teachers. "Hey Iruka-sensei. Hey guys." Iruka, Ebisu, Anko, Kurenai, and Jiraiya walked over with their food and sat at the table they were in. "What are you guys doing here?" "We are eating obvious. But we come here to hang." Anko said. Naruto nodded to that. "So how much of Konoha have you seen?" Kurenai asked. "Just BH and part of CD."

They nodded to that. "Race yet gaki?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked around. "You guys hear of the new Kurama yet?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Only Jiraiya nodded while the others shook their heads. "Yeah I heard. Fast truck. They say it looked like yours but it had a fox vinyl on it." Jiraiya said. Naruto, Tayuya and Kin giggled at that since they knew the truth. "What's so funny?" Iruka asked. "Well it's just that it is my truck."

Everyone had wide eyes hearing that. "Liar." Anko said. "Well if you don't believe me you can see for yourself tonight." Naruto said as Ayame and two men walk next to her. They both wore a chef outfit but one was older with some wrinkles and abit of gray in his short hair. The other is younger and heftier than the old man. He has long shaggy brown hair tied in with a hair net all the way to the tip which reached the bottom of his back. He also has swirl marks on his cheeks. "Teuchi-san. Hey Choiji. Been a while you two." "Well it is you Naruto. It has been a while my friend." Choiji said.

"So Naruto, Ayame said that you live here now?" Teuchi asked. "Yep since two days now. And I was wondering if you could cater tonight for a house party." Teuchi thought of it. "Think of it as a 'thank you' to the orders I placed all those years I was pro racing." Teuchi's and Ayame's eyes bulge out of their sockets. "That was you?" Ayame asked. "Hey who else eats that much ramen a month?" They both nodded at that. "Good point. Well then I guess we can do that. Where is the house at?" Teuchi asked. "When you enter JH, make the right and the first house before the hill." Teuchi nodded and wrote on a notepad.

"Now I know you are a cook because of the apron but why are you here Choiji? I thought you would run the family restaurant." Naruto asked. Choiji smiled and held up Ayame's hand. Everyone saw a ring and the twins and Naruto gasped at that. "You two are married?" They both nodded. "Congrats." The twins said. Naruto got a dark grin. "So basically you two got married and didn't tell me?" Ayame and Choiji chuckled nervously at that. "You didn't get the invite?" Ayame asked nervously. "No I never got any. Now you have to take back what you said earlier." Ayame had sweat coming down and backed away abit. "Ok then I am sorry Naruto-kun." Choiji backed away too.

The tension was thick as all was quiet. Naruto stood up and got close to them then…hugged them tightly. Everyone faulted at that not expecting Naruto to hug them. Most of the people there thought he might prank them since they knew of Naruto. Ayame and Choiji let out a breath. "Yay my nee-chan is married. And you better treat her well." Choiji nodded fast to that. Naruto let go and sat back down. "Oh but I will prank you two later." He chuckled seeing them stand there, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"You wouldn't prank your nee-chan would you Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked. "Hmm…yes I would." Ayame cried anime tears. Everyone chuckled and shook their heads at that. "Oh and am I an uncle yet?" They shook their heads. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I better be soon before I become a dad." He said sing-songy as Ayame and Choiji drooped and hung their heads.

Teuchi laughed at that. "So anyway what time will the party start?" "Hmm at 8 but get there at 7 so we can set up." Teuchi nodded at that. "So my ramen ready?" Teuchi walked back as did Ayame and Choiji. The small group started to talk as the rest of the patrons got back to what they were doing. Soon after Naruto's usual came out along with the girls' orders. Some people gasped seeing a waiter carrying ten bowls and another carrying four more. "Yay my usual." Naruto exclaimed as the ten bowls were placed near him. The girls got their bowls as the three got their chopsticks and broke them saying "Itadakimatsu".

XXXX

For the next hour the small group ate and talked about their lives and other things. The trio left after saying goodbye to everyone and hopped into the Mustang. Naruto checked his phone and saw it was six o'clock. "Well we have an hour till the party. Let's go home and get ready." Naruto said as he left the restaurant and drove home. Tayuya and Kin talked about things, some if not most were perverted. Naruto got some nosebleeds from that as he wiped his nose so no one could see. It took about fifteen minutes but they made it to the house. He pulled into the driveway and closed the gate as everyone gets out.

They head inside and go upstairs to get ready. The girls go take a shower first as Naruto shakes his head. In the meantime he takes out Kin's stuff from her luggage. He sets her shirts and pants in the walk-in closet separating them from Tayuya's clothes. He also put her lingerie in a different drawer of the dresser. Naruto also found some other 'interesting' things in her luggage. He inspected some before hearing some squeals. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "Girls hurry up. I will make you two scream my name later if you hurry up. We only have twenty minutes until seven. If you don't I will do a sexless punishment."

Hearing that, the twins hurried up. Naruto chuckled as he closed the door and went to the closet to pick out two matching outfits of blue shirts and jeans. He laid them on the bed and went back to inspecting the items. In five minutes the girls come out naked, partly dry and panting. He looks at them. "Dry off girls." He said as he gets naked and heads into the shower while the girls dry themselves off some more and put on the clothes that are on the bed.

Kin blushes seeing her toys. "Shesh sis what is all this?" Tayuya asked as she tied her hair into two long pigtails that came down her sides. Kin did the same, still blushing. "Um toys to use on me out of boredom?" Tayuya chuckles and smacks her ass. "Naughty sis. And I thought I was the kinky one." "Well you did teach me." "Yep and now we both have a man that loves us." "Yes I do." Naruto said as he walked out dry and naked.

Tayuya and Kin started to drool at their lover as Naruto wiped their chins. "Calm down you two hungry girls." He said as he got dressed. He wore jeans and a white shirt with a red fox on it. He put on some house shoes as did the girls. Naruto looked at the clock on his phone. It read six fifty. "Ok let's go down stairs and move somethings so our caterers can move the food to the kitchen." He looked at them. "Nice pig tails. Really sexy. You should put them up like that more often." The girls blushed at the comment before they headed downstairs.

XXXX

An hour later, Teuchi, Ayame and Choiji along with some of their waiters have set up the food. Naruto, Tayuya and Kin also helped out. During this, they heard the doorbell ring signifying some people came early. Naruto opened the door and saw Shikamaru and Temari along with their children, Shikamaru Jr. who is three years old and Asa who is one year old. They greeted each other as they looked around the house. They greeted the owners of Ichiraku's and the twins also as Naruto, Shikamaru and Choiji decided to catch up on things.

A while later Asuma appeared with Kurenai. After them came Anko, Iruka, Ebisu, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon; the latter two getting in an angry conversation with Naruto after he didn't visit them yet but calmed down after a while. Sasuke and Sakura came also along with Kakashi. Rog came in later and everyone got to talking.

When the clock hit eight however, everyone could hear some sirens. "Huh? We aren't that loud. We are barely making noise." Naruto said. "Wait you said Tsunade-sama is coming right?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah I told nee-chan and ero-sensei to get her." "That's why…" Everyone said slowly making Naruto and the twins sweatdrop. "Wait are you saying she's the reason for the sirens?" Everyone nods to that. "Wow." Naruto said before walking out the house and walking to the gate.

He sees everyone's cars on the sidewalk so no one would hit them as he saw a Dodge Charger police cruiser coming this way. Behind it is a black Lincoln Navigator and another cruiser behind that. The group of cars pulls up to the gate as Naruto just stands there dumbfounded before shaking his head. "Shesh baa-chan what the hell?" He said to himself. The sirens go silent as the passenger of the navigator gets out then opens the rear door.

The first to come out is Shizune. "Hey nee-chan." "Hey Naruto. Nice house." "Thanks." Naruto sees a second person come out and sees its Jiraiya. "Hey godfather." "Hey gaki. Being formal huh?" "Hmm I could start calling you the other name if you want." Jiraiya chuckles nervously at that. "No it's ok." Jiraiya stands next to Shizune, both wearing regular clothes. Naruto then sees a third person come out.

A woman steps out wearing a dark green business suit. Her blond hair went past her shoulders with two bangs on the side of her face with one going over the right side. She has on black heels. On her face she has a pair of glasses. Even though she is over fifty, she doesn't look a day over thirty. What is very odd though is what is in her arm. She holds a pink pig with a dark red jacket and a pearl necklace. "Hey Naruto. It's been a long time." "Yes it has baa-chan."

Tsunade grows a tick-mark but chuckles. "What did I say about that brat?" "Not to call you that. But you know I love you and I don't really listen." Tsunade chuckles as Tonton oinks. "Hey Tonton." "So where is my hug?" "I would but two things: one Tonton and two if I do they-" He points to the cops and the people in the SUV "-will attack me." Everyone sweatdropped at that but knew he was right. "True." Tsunade hands Tonton to Shizune then goes and hugs her godson. Naruto hugs her back. "Missed you baa-chan." "I missed you too Naruto." She then started to shake him. "Why haven't you called me?"

She stops shaking him as Naruto falls down dizzy. He gets up and shakes it off. "Why I haven't…" He looks at Shizune and Jiraiya. "You two didn't tell her what I told you two?" They chuckle nervously at that. Naruto looks at Tsunade. "Well I did but you were busy like everyone else. And you never called me so you can't ask that. Hell I didn't even know you were mayor until I saw the Faces." Naruto exclaimed as Tsunade thought about it then chuckled nervously. "Oops guess you are right." "Damn straight." She hugs him again as Jiraiya cries anime tears. "Sorry." "Aw it's fine baa-chan." He hugs her back then they break it up. "Well lets head inside and talk in there although where are they gonna park? Don't really have the room here…" Tsunade looks at the cars. "Maybe across the street is fine."

Naruto shrugs at that then grabs Tsunade and drags her. "Let's go so we can get you drunk and you can tell us stories." Tsunade stopped him then whistled. "Get the barrels out." Naruto faults at that but doesn't get up. "So you did bring your own sake…" He gets up and brushes the dirt off. "We have some inside baa-chan." Tsunade scratches her cheek chuckling. "Yeah well I don't really get out much unless it's important." "And this isn't?" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes it is now calm down."

Naruto hung his head before turning around and heading to his home. "Come on lets go." Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune along with two helpers with barrels of sake follow him. They walk into the house as everyone cheers for Tsunade's arrival. Naruto pouts. "And where was my cheer when I came to Konoha?" Silence ensued as Naruto hung his head, again. "You guys suck." Everyone chuckled at that.

Naruto sighs. "Hey Teuchi is there any room in the kitchen for two barrels of sake?" Naruto asked as everyone sweatdropped. Tsunade chuckles at that. "So she did bring some…" Everyone said slowly. Everyone got inside as they all talked with each other.

XXXX

The party lasted to around midnight before everyone left. Some of them were drunk off their asses but most weren't mainly because of Shikamaru and Temari's kids. Tsunade really had a ball as did Jiraiya, Naruto, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Ebisu, Moegi, Sasuke and Asuma. Even the helpers. They were very drunk. Others drank but didn't really have a buzz since they had to drive and didn't want to get in trouble. They shared their stories and had their laughs.

Before they got drunk though, the guys, Anko and Kurenai went down to check out Naruto's other cars. They all recognized the Trueno but the ones that didn't see the Carbon R and knew what it is gasped and had their jaws hanging. They wondered why he kept this hidden but told them it would be revealed later to Konoha. Naruto said he wants to wait to make a name for himself in Kurama and the Trueno before taking the R out. They nodded at that. Speaking of the truck, Naruto showed them the engine but told them to keep it down because of the cops outside. The guys and the girls believed him now as they headed back inside.

And now we find Naruto, Tayuya and Kin at home, super drunk and their house trashed. Naruto stumbled to the door and closed the gate seeing everyone gone. "Hey where did they go? Oh right they left. That was a fun party." He giggled drunkly as he closed the door and set the alarm, after ten or so tries. He walked to the living room seeing his girls all sprawled out on the couch. "He-hey girls. Let's go upstairs and get naked and do stuff." Tayuya and Kin got up giggling as they held onto each other. "O-ok master."

Naruto giggled and snorted at that before he saw Moegi passed out on the floor. "Oop Moegi is passed out drunk." He walks over to her and picks her up, the force waking her up. She looks at Naruto and smiles. "Hi nii-chan. You're drunk." "You are too Moegi. Now come on let me take you to bed." He said as he joined his girls and all held to each other. Moegi giggled. "Nii-chan you're bad. Wanting to take me to bed." They giggle at that as they walk and stumble up the stairs, after some tries of course. They make it to the top and walk down the hall.

**Lemon warning.**

"Ok the guest bedroom is this way." Naruto said as he leads them to the master bedroom. They walk in and fall on the bed. "Ok we are here." "Yay. Now what?" Moegi asked hiccupping. Naruto gets up. "Uh Tayu-Tayu-chan what should we do?" Tayuya rolls over and giggles. "Let's get naked Master." She yells. Everyone giggles as they start to take their clothes off, the wrong way. "Hey I can't see." Naruto said as he is tangled in his shirt. The girls got theirs off but fall as they try to take their pants off. "Oops we fell." Kin said causing the girls to giggle.

Somehow Naruto got his pants off but not his shirt still. "I need help." Moegi gets up with her pants down to her knees and goes to Naruto. "Nii-chan that's not how you do it." She stumbled but grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. "Oops it ripped." They giggle as the twins get their pants off and start making out. Naruto chuckles as Moegi goes and kisses him. He kisses her back.

"Nii-chan you smell like sake." "You do too." They giggle as they kiss again. Naruto stumbles back as he sees Moegi and smiles a drunken smile. Moegi is as tall as the twins but has C-cup breasts and a smaller butt with a small tuff of hair above her pussy. They come together and kiss again. "Mmm nii-chan I feel something poking me." They look down as they see Naruto's friend poking her leg. "Hehe your friend wants out. I can help." Moegi gets down, well falls, and goes and takes his boxers off. Naruto's cock slaps her face. "Nii-chan big. Can I suck it?" Naruto nods and sways as he falls to the bed. Moegi giggles and gets up and falls to the bed too. She crawls onto him and licks his cock.

Naruto moans abit as he looks and sees the twins on each other eating each other out. He giggles at that as Moegi licks some more and puts his cock into his mouth. Naruto moans as he rubs her head and undoes her pig tails. "Mmm you like my cock Moegi?" She nods and sucks him. She strokes him as she rubs his balls. Naruto grabs her ass and brings her pussy to his face with some effort then begins to lick it. Moegi moans as she stops sucking and looks back. "Nii-chan lick me like that." She said and licks his cock again before sucking once more. They go at it, their tongues playing with their sensitive parts until they cum together in their mouths.

"Mmm nii-chan tastes good." Naruto turns her around making her giggle and they kiss together. They taste each other until they giggle some more. "Nii-chan I taste good." Naruto nods at that. "Want me to fuck you now?" "Yes please." Naruto sits up with Moegi on his lap as he grabs her ass and lifts her up. Moegi grabs his cock and tries to put him in, failing until she succeeds. They moan as Naruto enters Moegi. "Nii-chan is in me." "You like having your brother in you?" Moegi nods. "I love my nii-chan even if you aren't my real nii-chan. But I wouldn't mind if you were."

Naruto nods and they giggle as they start to move. "Fuck me nii-chan. Fuck your little sister." Naruto complies and bounces her more until they fall forward. They laugh as Naruto moves his hips. Moegi moans as Naruto fucks her. "Nii-chan feels good." They look over and see the twins get up and walk to them. "Can we join Master?" They said sexily but failed and it came out with a drunken stupor. Naruto nods dumbly as he fucks his little 'sister' more, making her moan more. Tayuya opens her legs as Moegi brings her close and licks her pussy. Tayuya moans as Naruto fucks Moegi harder while he grabs Kin and licks her pussy. She moans and kisses Tayuya.

Naruto feeling how tight Moegi is, fucks her faster. Moegi moans louder and sticks her tongue in Tayuya eating her making her moan louder. She kisses her sister as Naruto sucks on Kin's clit making her moan louder too as she plays tongue war with her twin. This goes on until they all cum. Moegi drinks Tayuya's cum as Naruto drinks Kin's. Naruto cums in Moegi as she cums on his cock. "Mmm nii-chan's cum feels hot." Naruto giggled. "Want more sis?"

Moegi nods as they shift. Moegi flips over as Naruto stays on top and in her still. Tayuya gets under Moegi as Kin gets in front. "Hey Moegi you have protection?" Kin asks in her drunken stupor. "I don't know but I don't care. Nii-chan can cum inside all he wants." Moegi declares in her drunken state. Naruto giggles and starts to fuck her again as Tayuya licks her pussy and his cock. Moegi moans from the pleasure as she goes and licks Kin's pussy.

Kin moans as she grabs ahold of Moegi's head. Naruto keeps fucking Moegi as he watches her eat Kin out. "That is so hot." Naruto giggles as he fucks Moegi even more. He looks down and rubs Tayuya's pussy making her moan as she licks Moegi' pussy and Naruto's cock some more. They both moan at that as Naruto goes and helps Moegi lick Kin's pussy.

The fourway stays in this position, Naruto fucking Moegi hard and fast while they eat Kin out, Naruto sucking her clit and Moegi driving her tongue inside. Tayuya sucks on Moegi's clit and rubs Naruto's balls as he fingers Tayuya's pussy and rubs her clit with his thumb. The room is filled with drunken moans and skin slapping together as they all cum together again, Naruto filling up Moegi, forcing the previous load out and onto Tayuya's mouth who drinks the mixed juices happily. Moegi and Naruto drink Kin's cum as she moans the loudest not having anything to block her mouth.

The group pants as Naruto sits up with Moegi on his lap. "Mmm what shall we do next?" Naruto asks. "Ooh I want Master to eat me." Tayuya said like an excited school girl. Naruto lies on his back as Tayuya goes and sits on his face. Naruto licks her pussy making her moan. Kin goes and opens Moegi's and Naruto's legs then starts licking Moegi's pussy. Moegi moans as she rubs Kin's head. "Mmm Kin lick me more." She said as she started to bounce on Naruto.

Moegi moans as she feels so much pleasure inside and out as Naruto keeps eating Tayuya out. He moans from feeling Moegi's pussy around his cock and Kin's tongue on his shaft. Moegi spanks Kin, giggling. "Flip over Kin. I want to eat you." Kin does as told and flips over but keeps licking. Moegi leans down and licks Kin while she rides Naruto. The girls all moan as Naruto does with them. Licking, slurping, slapping and Tayuya's screaming are the only things heard. The bed rocks from all the weight and movement on it as the three women and one lucky bastard keep going with their drunk sex.

It goes on for thirty minutes until they cum again, Naruto filling Moegi a third time. Moegi didn't care as she got some of Kin's cum in her mouth. Kin got a combined helping as Naruto drank Tayuya's cum. The group disconnected except for Moegi who laid on Naruto. She rubbed her pussy moaning. "More nii-chan?" Naruto nodded dumbly and he groaned. "Who wants my cock?" Tayuya groaned and sat up. "I do Master. I want to eat Moegi out." She giggled causing everyone else to giggle. "Ok Moegi get your sexy butt on the bed so Tayu-chan can eat your super-hot pussy."

Moegi giggled and slipped off of Naruto moaning and got on the bed. "Ooh ooh nii-chan want me to call you master?" Naruto giggled and kissed her then poked her nose. "I like nii-chan better from you." He said as he got up. Tayuya moved onto her stomach before lifting her butt. She opened Moegi's legs and jumped to it, licking her pussy and clit tasting the mixed cum. Moegi moaned as Naruto got behind Tayuya and put himself in her causing her to moan. Naruto grabbed Kin and started to kiss her as she kissed back.

"Mmm Master you like my kisses?" Kin asked stupidly. Naruto nodded and started to make out with her as he fucked Tayuya hard. Tayuya moaned as she ate Moegi out. Moegi moaned as she rubbed Tayuya's head. "Mmm Tayu-chan's tongue feels good. I taste good?" Tayuya nodded as she stuck her tongue in her making her scream abit. Kin moaned as Naruto stuck two fingers in her pussy while they kept making out. Naruto fucked Tayuya deeper and spanked her earning a moan. Some minutes later a fourth group orgasm hit. Kin came on Naruto's fingers while Naruto came in Tayuya. Tayuya came on his cock while Moegi came in Tayuya's mouth.

"Ok new position." Naruto demanded. Tayuya nodded and Naruto pulled out as Kin came down and got between Moegi and Naruto. Tayuya kneeled on the bed next to Naruto and kissed him as he entered Kin. Moegi changed positions so she would be under Tayuya's pussy. She licked her pussy, tasting the cum inside her. Tayuya moaned as she kissed her love and master while Naruto fucked Kin. Kin moaned as she ate out Moegi. All four moaned from the random pleasure they were getting. Naruto speed up as he panted from fucking almost three hours. Tayuya moaned as Moegi stuck her tongue inside. She moaned as she felt Kin put her tongue inside her.

The sounds of sex could be heard almost through-out the whole house. Good think no one is inside nor the mega-pervert is watching this, all though his senses did tingle abit before going back to what he was doing. The group of four kept going until Naruto came, causing Kin to cum moaning into Moegi causing her to cum and moan into Tayuya causing her to cum onto Moegi's face. They all panted and stayed where they were at.

Naruto pulled out and got on the bed on his back as Tayuya crawled to his right side. Kin crawled to his left side as Moegi panted but crawled on top of him. "Nii-chan you have one more?" Naruto half nodded since he was tired. "Yeah Moegi I do." Naruto said as Moegi grabbed his cock and slid it in her. Naruto got hard but was too tired to even pay attention. Maybe it was the alcohol... Moegi rocked her hips back and forth before bouncing on him.

Moegi and Naruto moaned softly as Moegi kept bouncing on him. Tayuya and Kin were out cold as they softly snored. Naruto snorted at that as he looked at Moegi with half-lidded eyes. Moegi kept riding him as she put her hands on his chest. "Nii-chan cum soon." "You want to get pregnant or something?" Moegi blushed, not sure if it was from the question or the alcohol. "Yeah nii-chan. Then I can say I am having nii-chan's baby." They giggled before moaning as Naruto thrusted into her, weakly. Moegi kept riding him, going abit harder and faster really wanting his cum.

It wasn't long before Naruto groaned and came a sixth time, four times into Moegi as she came too and fell onto him. Moegi groaned abit as she kissed her brother deeply and drunkenly. He returned it as he rubbed her ass. Moegi put her head next to his and licked his ear. "Nii-chan can you fuck me more later? I want more of nii-chan's cum later." Moegi said softly. "Ok Moegi. Are you mine now?" She nodded softly. "Only nii-chan gets to fuck me from now on." She yawned cutely until she fell asleep.

**Lemon over.**

Naruto chuckled as he reached over and grabbed the remote for the fan, after hitting the night stand and searching around. He brought it to his face and looked at it. It looked blurry. He pressed a button and the light came on. He pressed it again and groaned. "Wrong button." He pressed another but nothing happened. He pressed another and the fan came on but a little slower than he wanted. He hit the previous button again until the fan was spinning how he wanted.

He chuckled and put the remote down on the night stand again until he heard it clutter. "Oops." Naruto cuddled Tayuya and Kin close as they snuggled up to him. He kissed them each until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tonight was the best night ever. Too bad the alcohol won't let them remember like 90 percent of it and the hangover. Will. SUCK.

XXXX

Morning. 8 am.

The birds are singing as the sun is rising. However for a number of people, it wasn't a good morning. Tsunade, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Anko, Ebisu and Asuma woke up with nasty headaches and a bad hangover. At least Asuma woke up Kurenai in his arms. Sasuke woke up with Sakura and for some reason Karen, who is one of the Snakes, in his bed. Anko woke up with Iruka, blushing like crazy and then beat him. Ebisu had a random woman, which is odd since he rarely gets any.

Even though Kakashi and Shizune weren't drunk, they still went to Kakashi's place together. Same for Rog, although one of the helpers who is female went with him after getting permission from a drunk Tsunade. Choiji and Ayame were abit tipsy but still had some fun that night. The worse two are Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were both drunk as hell and somehow ended up in the same bed. Jiraiya was happy. Tsunade was not but didn't care although they didn't remember anything. Same for the other drunk people.

But now we go to a bedroom occupied by four people. Naruto woke up with a groan as he opened his eyes but closed them as the sun hit them. "Stupid blinds. Forgot to close them." He held his head with his hands. "Damn headache. No more sake or anything alcoholic for a while." He groaned again from the hangover he has. He tried to get up but felt some weight on him. Using one hand to cover his eyes from the sun, he opened his eyes. His sight is still blurry but not too bad. All he could see is some light brown hair. "Light brown?" He said softly as he looked to his right and saw a mess of red hair. He looked to his left and saw a mess of black hair.

Thinking for abit he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Tayuya-chan has red hair and Kin-chan has black hair. So who is on me that has light brown hair?" He said softly. He groaned. "Why can't I remember anything? Ok some of us got drunk at the party. Damn baa-chan and her sake. I remember that. Then everyone left. I got my girls upstairs. I think we had sex?" He asked himself as he looked at all the girls and saw them naked. "Ok we did but who is this third person?"

Naruto kept talking softly to himself until he heard a groan and felt the woman on him shake abit. "Mmm that was a good sleep but damn this headache. I feel something good in me though." Moegi hiccupped as she looked around. Her eye sight is a bit better than Naruto's as she looked at who is under her. Naruto's vision is still blurry but can now make out the face somewhat. "Nii-nii-chan?" Moegi asked softly.

Naruto gasped abit and opened his eyes but closed them again. "Ow damn sun. I really need to get electronic curtains." Naruto said as Moegi gasped. She blushed red as she looked at the position they were in. "Nii-chan why are we naked and why are you in me?" Naruto groaned. "I think we got a little too drunk last night Moegi." Naruto opened his eyes abit as his vision cleared abit more but was still hazy. He saw her face and rubbed her back softly. "You ok?" Moegi nodded but her blush never left.

"I'm just trying to remember. All I can is the party and…" She blushed redder. "I remember you taking us upstairs to your room." Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it. "Yeah I think I did. Sorry." "It's ok nii-chan." She laid down on him. They blushed at the spot. "Um Moegi this doesn't change anything between us ok?" Moegi nodded then looked at him. "Well I don't mind nii-chan. I uh I think I remember saying I am yours now before I passed out." Naruto opened his eyes softly and rubbed her back. "I don't remember that. But if you did, do you want to be?"

Moegi thought about it then laid her head on the right side of his neck. "I don't mind nii-chan…" She whispered softly. Naruto nodded as he rubbed her back gently. He looked to his right and saw Tayuya groan and move abit before hissing as she opened her eyes then closed them. "Motherfucker. Damn sun. Someone close the fucking blinds." She exclaimed as Naruto kissed her lips. "Calm down Tayu-chan." He cuddled her as she cuddled him back.

"Sorry Naru-kun but this hangover sucks. No wonder you don't drink much." "Yeah well after this no more alcohol, ever." Tayuya nodded at that until she opened her eyes abit and saw Moegi. "Moegi? What are you doing here?" "Um I think we all got too drunk and then had sex." Moegi said, still having her head in Naruto's neck so it came out abit muffled. Tayuya nodded slowly. "Guess we did. And no I won't get mad at you for that Moegi. Although next time we should do it sober so we can remember." Moegi eeped while Naruto spanked Tayuya. "Tayu-chan not now hun." "Sorry. Where is Kin?" "Next to me passed out still." Tayuya nodded before cuddling Naruto and Moegi.

Naruto looked down and saw that somehow the comforter that covered the bed was now at the end of it. Using his feet he brought it up and grabbed it then covered all his girls and him so the sun wouldn't bother them. "This should help." They opened their eyes more as the sun light still brightened the room but didn't bother their eyes. "Nii-chan, I remembered something." "What?" "I heard Tayuya and Kin call you Master. Why?" Tayuya and Naruto blushed at that. "Because Naruto is the only one for us and won't leave him." "And I won't leave my girls."

Moegi chuckled abit. "Then can I be part of the group?" Naruto looked at Tayuya. She shrugged. "It's your decision Master." Naruto chuckled. "Well if you are ok with it then yeah you can be." "Ok nii-chan. Um you are still very hard…" She blushed at that and eeped again feeling Naruto move. "Sorry my morning wood is like that." They chuckled at that as Naruto felt Kin stir. "Ugh what the hell hit me? My head hurts like crazy."

They looked at her as Naruto cuddled her as she snuggled up to him "That's because we were all super drunk and had a fourway it seems." Kin looked up and saw the girls. "Moegi? Well Naruto you work fast." The girls giggled as Naruto pouted. "Not funny Kin. You know I only had sex with three girls in my life. Well now four. And you are supposed to call me master." He spanked her getting a moan out. "Sorry Master. So Moegi is part of our group now?" They nodded although the blush never left Moegi's face.

Kin noticed. "You ok? You are very red." Moegi nodded. "Yes it's just nii-chan is still hard in me." They chuckled at that. "Hmm I think it's more than that is it?" Moegi laid her neck on Naruto's neck again. Naruto rubbed her back as did the girls. "You can tell us." Tayuya said. "We-well I always…" She clammed up not wanting to tell them. Kin thought about it before hugging them close. "You always wanted Naruto didn't you?" Moegi nodded slowly.

Naruto became surprised. "Really? Why?" Moegi looked at him. "Because you are very sweet Naruto and always took care of me and the gang. And even though I thought of you as a big brother like the others, I wanted more." She blushed red again as the trio had nosebleeds before wiping the blood away. "Well I think I heard you say you didn't care if he was your nii-chan for real." They all got bigger nosebleeds from that before wiping it away.

Moegi remembered and nodded. "Hai. Even though I broke my hymen a while back, you are my first nii-chan." "Well as much as I would love to keep talking about this, can we sleep abit more? This hangover sucks." Tayuya said as she, Moegi and Kin nodded and cuddled their boyfriend tightly. Naruto chuckled. "Fine but first Tayu-chan can you grab the phone I need to call Shizune-nee then Asuma." Tayuya groaned but complied and reached to the night stand and found the phone. She handed it to Naruto. "Thanks babe." He looked through it, thanking himself that the phone was on power-saving mode so the light wasn't as bright and saw some texts from everyone that came. He chuckled as he read some. "Yeah it was fun until the morning kicked in." He read one from Asuma saying to come in later since he had a headache from the hangover.

Naruto chuckled abit then saw a text from Shizune saying that there is no school since it was a day off. Naruto silently thanked her then put the phone away on the nightstand, hearing that fall on the floor too. "Whoops…" He said as he cuddled his girls and went to sleep.

XXXX

Three hours later, the group wakes up as they feel a bit better but still had a bit of the hangover. Naruto kissed all his girls. "Ok now let's take a shower so we can try to get rid of this." The girls nodded as Naruto stood up and held Moegi. She moaned as Tayuya and Kin held onto Naruto's arms as they walked to the bathroom, Moegi moaning being bounced. They took a long shower, longer than usual since there is a fourth person now.

They walked out all clean and 90 percent refreshed. They got on the bed as Naruto put some clothes on. "Nii-chan you came a lot in me." "Well you did want it." "Yeah I like my nii-chan's cum in me." The group chuckled at that as Naruto put on some shorts and a black shirt with some sneakers and grabbed what he needed. Next he dressed Tayuya up with some soft black shorts and a red t-shirt. Same for Kin except she had a blue t-shirt and Moegi who blushed from being dressed and had on a black shirt. "Why you dressed me up like this nii-chan?" "Well I got a text from Shizune-nee-chan saying no school today." "Oh yeah I forgot but that doesn't really answer my question."

Naruto looked at her and kissed her. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to live here with me." Moegi gasped and nodded then looked at the girls. "You two don't mind?" "After what we did in there, no we don't." They said together. Moegi blushed at that. "Besides Naruto is abit picky. He won't sleep with just anyone." Tayuya said. "That is true." Kin said. "Ok then I am staying but we need to get my clothes from home." "Ok we can do that later but right now I have feeling downstairs will look bad…" He surmised as they all walked out the room, hoping Naruto was wrong.

He was half-right. It was a mess but not that bad of a mess. "Well I was thinking of getting new furniture anyway. At least it's not that bad. Just some cleaning of the floors and throwing away of the food and it will be ok." Naruto said as they nodded at that. "Good thing we went shopping before." Tayuya said. "Definitely."

XXXX

It took the better of an hour but the group cleaned up the place. They even got a surprise when they found Tonton asleep on the floor. Turns out she got into the sake also. Naruto called up Tsunade and told her. Tsunade was ecstatic hearing that. He asked where he could drop her off and gave him an address. Naruto looked at his girls and gave each of them a kiss. "Ok I'm gonna go and head to work. You three have fun. There is a pool outside which is clean thank Kami. Maybe have a pool party or something. Later we can get furniture and Moegi's stuff from her apartment." He said as the girls nodded in approval.

They waved goodbye as Naruto headed out with Tonton in tow. He went to the shop and did his shift. Tonton had fun in there. Later he took her back to Tsunade before going back home. He and Moegi went to her place and grabbed her stuff, telling her landlord she is leaving. Afterwards the four went to various places to get new furniture and other things. The whole time it was hectic as things were taken out of the house and new things put in. At night they rested and did their nightly activities before sleeping.

XXXX

Saturday morning.

The four woke up and showered a long one (best routine ever) then went downstairs to eat. Tayuya and Kin prepared breakfast as Naruto and Moegi sat on stools by the island in the kitchen. "So Moegi, you and the group still race?" "Of course nii-chan. We still race just not as much as we used to. Why ask?" "I was thinking of restarting the crew." "Well we don't really have a name since you left. It didn't feel right. We just raced random people and sometimes we get together to drive on the mountains." "Well since now I am here we can go back like the old days." "You mean put the crew together?" "Yep. Last time we were the Bolts but now since my main symbol is the fox, I was thinking of naming the crew The Red Foxes."

Moegi nodded at that. "Well I am fine with that. You just have to call up the rest." Naruto nodded as the twins brought out the food. They ate and talked about things until it was time for Naruto to leave. "Well I gotta go but Asuma-sensei told me I get off at three so we can meet at our old spot around four. I will pick you up ok Moegi?" "Ok nii-chan." He kissed them all then left the house, taking Kurama.

XXXX

Naruto left work at three and arrived home fifteen minutes later. He parked outside the gate since he wanted to take out the Trueno and saw Sakura's Evo, a GTO Judge and a modern Challenger outside. "That's odd… Well I haven't raced in a while, well I only raced once actually…but tonight the town will know that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is back and with his old crew." He said as he got out of his truck. He opened the garage and got into his Trueno, turning it on and driving it out. He then got into his truck and drove it into the garage then went and drove his Trueno into the driveway. He closed the gate as he walked up the steps and went inside his home.

He heard giggling as he went to the backyard and saw his girls, Temari, Sakura, and Karen who is his cousin playing in the pool. "Uh hey girls. Hey cuz." The girls waved to him as Karen got out and hugged her cousin. "Hey Naruto. I heard you were back in town. How you been?" "I been fine but you got my clothes wet now Karen." She blushed and backed away. "Oops sorry." "It's ok. So you guys having a party?" "Yeah nii-chan. Oh and I called the guys and they said they will meet up there." Naruto nodded. "Ok well you girls have fun. I'm gonna go change then eat."

The girls nodded as they went back to what they were doing. During the time, Naruto had to hold back a nosebleed seeing the girls in their bikinis. 'Damn I can't think like that. Shikamaru and Sasuke will kill me.' He thought before heading to his room and changing his clothes.

He came down afterwards wearing a red shirt with a fox in the back and black pants with his driving shoes aka some old worn sneakers. He walked to the backyard. "Hey girls you hungry?" "Yeah." "Ok I'll make us some sandwiches." "Ok." They said as Naruto went to the kitchen. He turned on the stove that has a flat grill section like he bought. He made sandwiches for each girl and buttered down the stove.

It took the best of fifteen minutes but all the sandwiches were done. He put out some plates and put the sandwiches with some Lay's chips on them. He also put out some drinks as he heard the girls walk in with towels around them, still dripping of course. "Shesh you girls couldn't dry better?" "Sorry Naruto." "It's cool. The sandwiches are ready." The girls smiled and sat down and each took a bite.

"I missed Naruto's cooking." Sakura said. "Me too." Karen added as the girls ate. "It's just sandwiches. But anyway how goes the all-girl racing crew?" Naruto asked. "Well we have me, Karen, Temari, Ten-ten, Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, Ino, Kurenai-san, Moegi, Anko-san and now Tayuya." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "So twelve girls? Hey Kin why not join?" "Well I don't have a car Naruto-kun." Kin said.

"Then tomorrow I am getting you one. Although I guess I need to expand the driveway abit then. Oh well it's not like anyone can see the front lawn anyway thanks to the tall henge. Ok it's settled, the driveway will be bigger." Naruto declared as the girls giggled. "So Moegi tells us you are gonna get the crew together." Temari said. "Yep. Although now the name will be different." "What will it be?" Karen asked. "Well before we were the Bolts but now I was thinking the Red Foxes." Karen, Sakura and Temari shivered at that. "Wow now that name will spread like crazy." Sakura said as they ate. "Yeah I know. Oh Moegi are the cars the same?" "Well I still have my '98 Eclipse GSX, Konohamaru has his '98 SILEIGHTY, Udon has his '91 Celica GT-Four, and Hanabi had to get a new car." "What happened?" "Well it happened like four months ago I think. Some idiot hit her from behind in a race and spun her out. The back end of her car hit a pole and totaled it. She had to be hospitalized for a like two weeks. Hinata was pissed and still is about that." Moegi said.

Naruto got mad at that. "Who was it?" "Some guy in a Black GTO but it had a vinyl that looked like a Reaper I think." Sakura said. Naruto thought about it. "Hmm why does that sound familiar? Maybe Rog knows… Anyway what she have now?" "She has a Focus like before but a newer model. It was a '11 ST but she modified it to be like a RS with 4WD. Her dad was mad though when she took up racing again but understood since he knew how careful she is and hearing of what happened." Moegi said.

Naruto nodded at that. "So we have two FRD cars and three 4WD cars. Cool." "Are the mountains that bad Naruto? They say it is." Kin said. "Very dangerous. That's why no one races up here that much. Why?" "Well I wanted to see but if they are…" "I'm not gonna let up there until I know you can handle it. It took me a couple months to get used to it and they still scared me no matter what." The girls looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You are scared of them?" Karen asked. "Oh yeah. I know it has been a while but they never escaped my head. I still remember each turn and how to take them. To this day, they still scare me. But that is why I race. The thrill and the fear factor from driving on those roads make you want to do it more, even if you know you have a chance of falling off and dying. We lost some good racers up there though…" All went quiet.

"Sorry but it's almost four and I want to meet my crew. Moegi go get changed and we can head up there." "Ok nii-chan." She said softly as she went up the stairs. "Oh hey Temari I thought you stopped racing cuz of the kids?" Temari looks at him as she shakes her head from her stupor. "Well I do just not as much as I want. The little rascals take up a lot of time." Everyone chuckles at that. "Yeah well we just have to wait till I am a dad and you can spoil my kids." "Yeah it doesn't sound bad. The kids can keep each other company." "So when are you gonna have kids?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I want to be an aunt Naruto." Karen added. "Soon girls. Well we hope." Tayuya said. Kin nodded. "Well we do it like rabbits anyway so it's only a matter of time." Naruto blushed as the girls giggled. Moegi came down wearing a tight blue shirt and tight jeans with blue sneakers, her hair like pig-tails but instead of up they were down and near her breasts. "Ok nii-chan. Let's go." "Ok. Later girls. Have fun with your girl time." Naruto said as the girls giggled more. As soon as Naruto and Moegi left, the girls started gossiping.

XXXX

Naruto and Moegi climbed into the Trueno and left the house, going up the mountain road. At first it seemed ok until after the second curve. The roads weren't exactly great for driving since they were long abandoned after the accident at the radio tower, but for Naruto it was perfect since no civilian cars ever came up here. He started to drift around the curves, going past the abandoned polo club as he climbed up the road.

When he first started racing here, he was scared. His father taught him here before getting his license when the major had time for his son. He showed him how to take the turns, how to accelerate out of them, when to brake, and how to handle random things that could happen. Naruto had a smile on his face as he drifted past the abandoned houses that caught fire after a huge forest fire that was sparked by the radio tower falling.

Moegi enjoyed the drifting as she watched the houses and hills pass by. Naruto drifted up the hill and made a right that lead into the tunnel. The tunnel held up even though the fire went through it. The Trueno drifted into the tunnel and drifted near the inner wall as it came out the other side like a bullet out of a gun. Naruto shifted into third as he went down a sharp hill before drifting right. He passed a very big house that had small fire damage. He went up the hill, the car bouncing abit as the road slumped down before going up again.

He drifted right again before drifting a wide left going past what could be considered a mansion. This house was untouched but long abandoned. Naruto got out of the drift as he headed down then did a sharp right as they headed up the road. He turned into a house that is inhabited. He pulled up and parked his car in front of the garage. They stepped out as the garage opened revealing Udon and his Celica with Moegi's Eclipse next to it. "Hey Naruto." "Hey Udon." Udon wore a gray jacket with lots of pockets that covered his upper body and arms. Under it he has on green slacks and sandals. He has round glasses on and his hair was long that it reached his shoulders. "Where are Konohamaru and Hanabi?" "They should be here soon. I came early to clean up our club house."

Naruto and Moegi chuckled at that as Naruto looked at his Celica. It is a metallic red with no body modifications except the carbon hood (CF Twister), the rims (18" Konig DTD Glide) and a spoiler (Borra). "You do anything to the Celica?" Udon looks at it. "Just the same as always. Don't really need changes." Naruto nodded at that. He looked at the Eclipse. The color is a glossy metallic blue (second row, sixth color from the left under metallic) with a modern vinyl on the hood (Modern 3) and a modern vinyl down the side (Art Factory 12). It has a body kit (Renegade FB, RB and SS) with a spoiler (Arrow), a custom hood (Tri-Slot), 18" Konig Rewind rims, and headlights (Projector) with side mirrors (Streetstack). Behind the rims, the calipers are red. He walked behind the cars and saw both had tips (Thunderbolt) while the Eclipse has custom taillights (Masked).

"You do any changes Moegi?" "No same as always nii-chan." "I see you have your Trueno still." Udon said. "Yep. She hasn't let me down although the old engine blew. But I put in a new one." Udon nodded as they walked to it.

Naruto popped the hood as Udon opened it and hitched it up. "Wow racing engine and a lot of mods. Even a ProCharger? Damn. I always wanted one but do I need to upgrade the engine?" "Well more like port and polish the engine with bigger pistons, especially on a smaller engine. If it was like a V-8 then not really." Udon nodded at that as they all heard two cars come up the mountains. "Seems like they are here." Udon said as they nodded. Couple minutes later, a white SILEIGHTY and a bright green Focus drove up. They drove around the Trueno and parked at odd angles.

Hanabi steps out of her Focus. She is wearing a dark blue halter top and a white skirt and some heels. Her hair reaches down to her lower back. Konohamaru steps out of his SILEIGHTY. He wears a black racing jacket with some red pants and black shoes. His hair is the same as Naruto's but shorter. "Hey guys." "Hey Boss." "Naruto-kun." Hanabi goes and hugs him. "Good to see you Hanabi." "Good to see you too. I thought you forgot about us." "Yeah no way I can although you guys never called." The group chuckles nervously except Moegi who already got that talk.

Naruto looked at their cars, walking around them. The Focus is a dark metallic green (first green in the first row under metallic from the left) with a body kit (Frenzy), custom hood (Tremor), spoiler (Tandem), headlights (Projector), taillights (Reaper), exhaust tip (Thunderbolt, in the game its single but for this car it's dual), side mirrors (Streetstack), and 18" Racing Hart CP-035 rims. (For the SILEIGHTY I will use the parts you can use on the 240SX since that and the 180SX are basically the same vehicle.) The SILEIGHTY is a white gloss (second color in the first row under gloss) with a body kit (Wolfpack), carbon hood (CF Tri-Slot), spoiler (Impact), headlights (Elan, just think of the inner lights of the headlights gone and replaced with a hole), taillights (Amped), exhaust tip (Thunderbolt, dual exhaust), side mirrors (Streetstack colored black), and 18" Volk GT-P rims. On the sides is the Ivo van de Grift vinyl (under Contest). All the cars have tinted windows.

"So any changes although I heard the story Hanabi so I guess it's obvious." Hanabi nodded. "Well like you can see it's a new car but modified." "Mine is still the same Boss." "Cool. You keeping an eye on Konohamaru?" Hanabi nodded. "Yep I keep my boyfriend in shape." Konohamaru blushed as the rest chuckled. "So why we here Boss?" "Well I was thinking of putting the crew together again." "You mean like old times?" Hanabi asked. "Yep but under a different name. Oh and check the engine of my car." The two nod and check it as Naruto goes to the trunk and opens the hatch. He takes out some tubes then closes it and walks back.

"Wow Boss this engine is sick. What happened to the old one?" "It blew after a lot of driving." Konohamaru nodded to that. "What you got there?" Naruto grins as he opens one of the tubes and takes out a roll. He unrolls it and reveals a vinyl that is a fox with nine tails behind it. "What you think? We can be the Red Foxes." "Cool." "Awesome." "Sweet." "Sick." Were the responses. They saw in the center of the fox a yellow bolt. "Is that our old symbol?" Hanabi asked. "Yep. We are still the Bolts after all." They nodded at that.

XXXX

The sun was still out but slowly setting as the small group started to put vinyls of the fox on their cars. Udon put one on his hood and two on both doors. Moegi put one on her hood and two small ones on the rear fenders. Hanabi put two on her doors and one on the back but more on the right side of the hatch. Konohamaru put a transparent one on the rear windshield and a small one on the left side of the hood at an angle. Naruto put one on the left corner above the exhaust tip and two on the front fenders. He also put two fox heads on the sides to the back of the door making them look like they are coming out of the tire wells.

""Well mine looks alright." Naruto said. "Same here." They all looked at each other's cars and nodded in approval. "Ok then this means the Red Foxes are here to play." Naruto said as they nodded and grinned a fox-like grin. Everyone got into their cars and started them, without silencers like they had in the past. Naruto pulled out followed by Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi. They each have a radio so they can talk faster without calling with their phones.

Naruto's Trueno roared as he drove up the hill, the other's doing the same as their cars shook the mountain. They drifted up the road then made a left turn, heading to the old observatory as Naruto sped forward then drifted around the statue. The others did the same as they hit the road again going down. They synchronized as their cars went down the road, drifting near the inner wall as their tires screeched. People, racers and cops in Beacon Hill, City District, even in Coal Harbor looked towards the mountains with wide eyes, all with one thing in mind. 'They are back.'

The group of racers drifted down the road, passing the entry to the road to their club house as they kept going. Naruto drifted to the right close to the wall as did the others, their cars almost touching. They shot straight ahead drifting a wide left then heading across the bridge as Naruto drifted wide to the outside, the back end of his car centimeters from the wall as he went down. The others followed as they smiled, not driving like this in a long time. They speed down the road, their cars bouncing along the bumpy road as they drifted to a wide slow left to that became a tight one, this time going to the inside as their cars were centimeters off the wall.

They drifted a short right before doing a wide left as the road started to narrow abit since before the downhill lane went from a two car lane to one. Then they did a very wide right, passing a theater that is in use but closed at the moment. The road started to become better since people went to that theater. They kept going until they straightened then jumped as the road dropped. Their cars slammed the road but had no damage as they drifted left to the inside of the road.

They sped out as they went under an arch and passed both of the shops on the left side, some racers there as they honked their horns at the cars. They blew through more arches as the road dropped again causing them to jump again. They slammed down and kept going, past Naruto's house as they honked their horns seeing Sakura, Temari and Karen get into their cars.

They sped up the hill and drifted left, went straight then drifted right. They kept going, drifting on the road that became messed up as they went up. They passed the polo club as Naruto grabbed the radio. "Hey want to hit the city?" He got some yeahs as he could hear them shift, drifting up the road. Instead of taking the left, they headed straight.

They went up the road as they did small drifts before doing big ones on the dirt. Most of the road going up was dirt. They kept going until they got near the old radio tower that fell but somehow you could still drive under it. But instead of heading that way, they turn right, heading down an unmaintained road. This road leads to the airport but ends up connecting to the highway between the entrance to the City District circular highway and the entrance to the airport being closer to the highway entrance. They drift down that road, a road so narrow that only small cars are allowed on the two lanes, well were.

It takes thirty minutes to drive down but the group doesn't mind. They are just reminiscing on the old times. They drift down the mountain, either centimeters to the wall or the edge. But they are careful but do push the boundaries. Only their headlights light up the way down this dark road, thankful for each that their lights are LED's and new. Naruto smiled as he remembered each turn and curve and how to hit each one just right.

Half way down the road, they pass a junction to the right that leads to the school where they sometimes used to take to head up the mountain play hooky. Naruto chuckled at that as they headed down more. He dialed up his phone and called up Asuma. "Hey Naruto." "Hey Asuma. I'm assuming you are bored?" "Maybe. Why?" "You know anyone that is nearby? I think the gate from the mountain to the airport is closed." He heard Asuma spit something out. "You are on that road?" "Yep. Didn't you hear the cars in the mountains?" "So that was you. Ok I will check the scanners." "Thanks."

Naruto hung up as he kept drifting down. He saw how close he was as they kept going. "About ten minutes left till we hit the bottom." He said as he drifted a wide right before doing a tight left. He looked back and saw that the group was on him in perfect form. Naruto smiled as they neared closer, their cars roaring down the pass.

Naruto soon sees the gate and sees it open. He sighs in relief as they shoot through the entrance and drift left. Naruto and the gang see Rog and his GTO waving at them. He smirked as he drifted on the highway down the center of it. The formation stayed the same as they drifted a long and wide right still in the center. Some racers went by and honked their horns, some gasping seeing the familiar cars.

They head for CHE as they go under the overpass then drift left into the first road then drift right before the Performance Shop. Their cars scream down the road as they drift right again. They drop down and cross the intersection there, scaring the drivers as they stopped hard. They drifted left as they avoided some cars, drifting between them. "Boss this has to be the longest drift sprint ever." Konohamaru said through the radio. "Not yet. We still need at least twenty more miles if I remember right." Naruto said as they drive over wooden planks through the short cut for any race that went through here.

They turned a quick right then drifted under the ship, around a small accident. They spot a cop as they step it up. Naruto puts on the iHeart app and puts on F.F.D.P. radio. 'Step Up by Drowning Pool' begins to play as he connects it to the speakers in his car and the small radio. It spreads to the others as they bang their heads to the song. They drift left during it. Meanwhile the cop they passed calls it in.

They head forward and Naruto spots a cop so he drifts right, heading between two empty gas pumps. At the station, a small group of racers argue until they stop seeing the group of five racers drift by the pumps. They gasp and cheer for them as one who was a woman with pale lavender eyes gasps and heads to her car which is a blue Skyline. They group wonders why as they all see a Chevy Impala cruiser go through the pumps also, lights blazing and siren blaring. A second one nearby does the same.

The group of five drift right into the first train yard of CHW and go through the gates. They see the cops follow as they take the center road on the right before taking the jump far right in the hangar. They jump through it, going so fast they go over the first hump before hitting sand. They keep going and jump over the second one. The cops aren't as lucky as one doesn't go fast enough and lands dead center of the first hump, the front bumper catching the sand causing it to flip over. The second one can't avoid it and crashes into it. The officers are fine though as they see the blue Skyline go by.

The group drifts left taking the short cut up as 'Bulletproof by F.F.D.P.' plays. They step on the gas and hit the jump at the end, scaring some drivers as they jump over them and clear the intersection. Some racers saw and honk and cheer at that. Naruto leads his crew through one of the main train yards, going far right as they hit the jump. They see some of the crew of Akatsuki and honk at them as they zoom by. The groups cheer for them recognizing the cars. A man with orange hair and piercings smirks. "So they are back huh?" The group smiles at that as they see the blue Skyline go by. "What is she doing?" A man with blue skin asks. "Not sure but the Focus does belong to her sister."

The Red Foxes go over the small jump then hit the big one at the right angle and speed, going over cars and hit the road near the entrance of the Body Shop there. They all land it as they race heading right. They hit the next hill and jump at an angle so they end up on the right side. Luckily only a single car is seen over the hill. However the driver overreacts and spins out. They all jump over it though as they drift a long left.

They hit the short cut on the left and jump over the road at the end of it, heading for the metal factory. They go through the parking lot as they see a lot of cars lined up. They scream through there, honking at them as the racers cheer. "Go Naruto." Sakura and Karin say. Sasuke smirks. "So Naruto is back huh? Well things got interesting now." A man in a gray-white suit says. "Yes he is Orochimaru. He will try to bring back the fun of racing." Sasuke said. They also see a blue Skyline. "Guess she saw them too." Everyone nods at that.

The group makes a sharp left as they head down the road. They keep going straight until they drift right wide, drifting a 180 as they cut through the intersection and hit the highway. They see that two highway patrol cars come up with lights and sirens on. Both are Dodge Chargers, new ones. "So they stepped it up huh?" Naruto said.

He grabbed the radio as he paused the music but before he could say anything, he sees the same blue Skyline that is following them take out one of the cops. "Hey guys who is that?" No one answers as he hits the second exit and drifts on it so they can head to the CD. "Guys answer me." "It would be best if you found out later." Hanabi said. Naruto sighed. "Fine." He shifts as his Trueno shoots off down the highway. The group follows as does the cop and the Skyline.

Naruto goes under the pass and drifts left getting on the entrance of the Circular Highway. 'The Animal by Disturbed' plays as Naruto shifts again, passing some cars as the group drifts between them. Naruto sees the Skyline doing the same. The cop just sticks to the shoulder. Naruto smirks as he pushes the car past one ninety and drifts right on the part of the highway that goes around the stadium. They pass some racers and Naruto sees Razor's Mustang. He honks as he gets one in return.

The group goes past them as the cop is hot on their trail. Suddenly they see a roadblock but only on one side of the highway. "Really?" Naruto asks as he jumps to the other side. The others follow as does the Skyline. The patrol car stops in front of the road block. The group smirks as they go around traffic until they get back on the right side. They blast pass some trucks and cars as they keep driving. Naruto looks behind and sees the Charger again along with three others. "So you brought friends huh? Keep up." He grabbed the radio as 'Halo by Soil' plays. "Speed it up." He shifts to sixth as they head down the road. They go past the second over pass into BH as they head for the pass to the airport.

They drive on the highway until they reach where they got on. Naruto gets off then drifts right and keeps going until he gets onto the road under the subway. The group follows as does the Skyline and three of the cops. One crashes after trying to miss a civilian car. They go down the road until he drifts right at the intersection where one of the highways ends. He drives forward, passing by the place with a purple light. He also sees a group of cars and a party going on. He smirks and honks as they look at the racers and cheer for them.

Naruto sees two cops heading his way and makes a left into the back alley. 'Bat Country by A7X' plays as they drive through it. They pass through the road causing two cars to stop forcefully. He turns right before the Performance Shop and heads down the road then makes another right as they drive down that road. He looks back and sees the group right on him, the Skyline and the cops minus one.

He keeps going straight, blazing through both intersections scaring anyone nearby. They pass through the Body Shop as they drift on the long curve. They pass the parking lot there seeing a small group. "Go Red Foxes." Temari cheers as Shikamaru nods. "So he did get the group together." "That was Naruto?" A guy with red hair asked. "Yep. You thought I was lying Gaara?" Gaara smirked as he looked at the cars pass by. "And she is following too." Everyone there nods seeing that.

The group of cars drift through the zigzag section of the road before the Megalow Parts store. They avoid cars easily. The cops, not so much. They have trouble as one crashes. Naruto smirks and moves his head as 'Killin' Me by Drowning Pool' plays while he drifts left then right, heading to the stadium. He looks back as he sees another cop crash. "Man these guys suck." Naruto said as only two remained.

They drifted around the parking garage as they passed another group of cars then the Specialty Shop. They headed down the road then drifted left again. They keep going and turn left before the Car Lot as they dodge cars. He looks back and sees the Skyline take out one of the cops. "Don't mess with us street racers man." Naruto said as he shifts gears and drifts his Trueno to the left. They head down the road heading to the fountain.

Naruto smirks and grabs the radio. "Drift around." He said as he drifts left onto oncoming then drifts right and hits the jump. He then drifts left again and goes around the fountain. Everyone at the fountain gasps and start taking pictures and video of all the cars, even the one lone cop left. The Red Foxes and lone Skyline head forward then turn into the alley way in front of the Paint Shop. They all go down as Naruto sees the cop hit the wall and flip over. "I wonder what training they take." 'Indestructible by Disturbed' plays as they drive to the end of the alley and turn right. The drift right and enter the main road of the CD.

Tsunade who is heading to her Navigator sees the cars and gasps. "Who are they?" Jiraiya, who is with her, smirks. "Just an old group that has come back." Tsunade looks at him questioningly. "What you mean?" Jiraiya snickers and puts a finger on his lips. "You will find out later." Tsunade scowls.

The group of racers make a left before the tunnel then make a right down the new road Naruto hasn't gone down yet. They drive until he shots out of the intersection then makes a right into the entrance of the tunnel. They head into the tunnel then get onto the entrance that leads to BH. They drift into the entrance as they race on the road. They go over the bridge then make a right into the park.

They blow past that as they go through the greenhouse. Naruto explodes out the exit as they jump over the road then head forward. They drift around on the road as they pass the school then hit the jump. They fly over the road then hit it and drift as soon as that happens. They pass the restaurant as 'Welcome to the Family by A7X' plays. They keep going, passing the light house then exit left. They make a sharp right, head straight then drift a long left before hitting a sharp right. They turn right again then head onto the short cut over the stone road.

At the end they drift right then hit the short cut that can lead to a crash if done wrong. Everyone hit it right as they drifted around that then exited and drifted left. They went down the road and drifted right into JH. They kept going and drifted up the mountain. The Red Foxes and the Skyline head up, the Skyline struggling abit. Naruto sees and slows down as does the group as they drive up in formation.

They make it to the club house as Naruto parks with the Trueno facing the entrance. Moegi and Udon park in the garage and Konohamaru and Hanabi park at angle in front of the garage. They step out as the Skyline parks in front of the Trueno. "Wow that was intense. I think I can say we made a new track." Naruto said as everyone nods and sighs sitting on their cars. "That was some driving. I think we need more practice. I am out of it." Moegi said as the rest minus Naruto agreed. "Now can someone tell me who owns the Skyline?" As if hearing him, the driver door opens as the woman steps out, panting from the race. Naruto gasps seeing the driver. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…"

**End of Chapter Four. Ok guys let me know what you think about it. I picked U2 since that is my favorite NFS game aside from the ones of the Golden Era. (Games prior to the underground series.) For now there are no villains here until the last chapter where I will end part one. Part two will have the villains and no cops for a reason. Trust me I have all planned out. I would rant on why I didn't pick the first Most Wanted since a lot of people like that one the best. I don't. And nobody's opinion will change that. EA messed up NFS with that game and the rest went downhill. But hope people like this story. When I finish this one and the others I will start the other NFS/Naruto x-over. Oh and no omakes in this story. I will do a prequel of this story too.**

**R&R peeps.**

**Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chappy. A lemon five-way, some car talk so to speak, a race, a prank, and another race. Hope you enjoy. And plenty of descriptions, on most parts. And to add, there are no true bad guys except in maybe the last two chapters of this story. In the second part of this series will have the antagonist of the story. So don't worry your heads kids. And accidents will happen. No character deaths but maybe random racers and people dying. Hey street racing isn't like in the games. It's more of like in the movies. Just rewatch all the F&F movies. Oh and I killed Tobi. Not in the story just in the Naruto world for this fic period like he never existed. I don't hate him since I like his childish side only and not the serious side but would you trust him driving a car? I wouldn't except in a demolition derby. Oh and I won't add all the characters in the Narutoverse. Just the ones I think are necessary.**

Back to the Streets

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW. STOP BOTHERING ME.**

Chapter Five

An Old Flame, Upgrades Galore and Initiation

Saturday Night. 8 P.M.

Naruto stares at Hinata as she closes the door and walks to him. She is wearing a grey jacket with a hoodie. She has blue sweatpants and white sneakers. Her blue hair flowed with the wind as it reached past her rear. She wore no makeup. Hinata goes and hugs Naruto. "It's so good to see you again." Naruto is shocked but returns the hug. "It's good to see you too. Although I thought you wouldn't want to." Hinata looks at him. "Naruto what happened back then was my father's doing."

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah but our relationship went south cuz of it." "Yeah but I always wanted to be with you. I even tried to go back to you after my father tried to make me happy again but you were gone by then." Naruto nodded. "I saw the conference. Is what you said true?" Hinata asked softly. "Yeah everything. That's why I came here." Hinata looks down hearing that. "Oh. But I guess we can be friends."

Naruto brings up her head gently by her chin. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "It's the part about you being with that girl, Tayuya I think." "Oh that. Yeah after I left I didn't really want anyone, but she treated me with respect when I worked for the bastard and I guess I fell for her." Naruto looked down. "I still have feelings for you though." Hinata brought his face up. "Then why be with her?" "Well like I said earlier. She is like you though so I guess that is another reason."

Hinata nodded. "Can we still be friends?" "Of course although Tayuya does want to meet you and I think I know why…" "What you mean?" Naruto leans over and whispers in her ear. Hinata blushed red with a nosebleed. She wiped it then started to push her fingers together. "Na-Naruto-kun. Th-that is v-very per-perverted." She said in a low voice only Naruto could hear. Naruto chuckled. "It's true." He leaned into her again and whispered into her ear.

Hinata really went red and had another nosebleed. She wiped that and looked at Naruto. "Ma-maybe I ca-can co-come o-over to-tonight." She stuttered. She grumbled to herself for that since she hadn't done it ever since high school after getting with Naruto. "You are cute when you stutter." Naruto said as Hinata eeped. "Hey Boss what are you two talking about?" Konohamaru asked. They both looked at him as they saw the group look at them. "Nee-chan you ok? You became red and had some nosebleeds." Hanabi said with a worried tone.

Hinata blushed as Naruto giggled. "Oh nothing just catching up." "Right…" The group said. "So you guys alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah just tired. Although our cars…" The SILEIGHTY, the Eclipse and the Celica had smoke coming out of the engine bay since their hoods are up. "What happened?" Hinata asked. "Seems like our engines are done." Moegi said. "What now Boss? We can't race with dead engines." Konohamaru said.

Naruto thought about it and smirked. "If I remember correctly, when we had our race I saw that the old junkyard was still there. Looks like you guys are getting upgrades." The three look at each other then Naruto. "Alright." "Hanabi how's your engine?" Naruto asked. "It's fine since it's still pretty new although I wouldn't mind a small upgrade." They wonder why until Naruto notices the car tilting. "Seems like the rear left shock is out. Well that means airbag system." (The junkyard would be an addition, obvious. It's between the gas station and the entrance to the train yard before the Performance Shop where CHE and CHW meet. Just take out the trucks and buildings there and add a junkyard.)

Hanabi nodded. "Ok." Naruto looks at Hinata. "How's your car? Although you did join us after we went down the mountain. That reminds me why you chase us?" Hinata scratched her cheek. "Well I saw the Trueno and knew only one person drives that since not that many people do now-a-days. That and it's basically stock on the outside compared to the others. Also Hanabi is my sister and only ran in a group like that when you were here." Naruto nodded at that as Hinata went into her car and popped the hood. Naruto opened and checked the engine. "Nice. Good amount of mods." (Stage one-through-three everything like in the game.)

He also checked the car. He saw that the Skyline is a dark blue (first row, ninth color from the left under gloss) with vinyls on the hood (Modern 3 in red, Skull 1 in white, and Tear 2 in black) and on the side (Cadence under Contest). It has a wide body kit (Mantis) with a split hood (Trap) and white pulse neon in the engine bay, spoiler (Banshee), headlights (Apex), and side mirrors (Renegade). He walked behind and saw stock taillights and a large exhaust tip (Rocket). There is blue pulse neon under it. There are also decals on the car and on the rear fenders are red clouds.

"Thanks. I got her after you left like maybe a year later." Naruto nods at that. "Cool." Naruto looks up at the moon. "Too late now to do much. Well for now we leave the cars here and go to the junkyard tomorrow. Cool?" They nod. "You want to join us tomorrow Hinata?" "Yeah I guess." She said. "So now it deals with who goes with whom. Well Moegi goes with me."

Moegi nods at that. "And I'm guessing Hanabi and Konohamaru live together?" The two nod and blush abit. "How about you Udon?" "I can go with them since I live nearby." "Cool well tomorrow met me by Asuma's shop at Ten. I have a trailer there." Naruto tells them. They nod at that. "Nee-chan you going home?" Hanabi asked. "No I will follow Naruto so we can catch up some more." Hinata said. "Ok nee-chan just don't get love crazy." Hanabi giggled. "Hanabi." Hinata exclaimed blushing.

The group laughed. "Ok guys lets go." They closed the garage after looking at the cars seeing the smoke gone. They took off the hoods though. They cover Konohamaru's car up and put it in a spot to hide just in case. The guys get into Hanabi's car while Moegi gets in Naruto's car. He checked it first to see if everything was fine. Only the tires needed changing. Hinata got into her car, turning it on then backed it up.

Hanabi turns her car on and backs up while Naruto turns his on and drives forward. "Ok follow me out." He said as they drove down the mountain pass.

XXXX

After saying goodbye to the rest of his crew, Naruto, Moegi and Hinata walked inside of his home. They sat down in the living room with Tayuya and Kin. "It's very nice to meet you Hinata." "You too Tayuya. Kin." "So what you guys do today?" Kin asked." "Well we got the crew together then raced around town. I wonder if we made the news or internet yet…" Naruto said. They chuckled at that. "Maybe. We heard you go by earlier so by the noise you should have attracted attention." Tayuya said.

Naruto and Moegi chuckled. "Oh we did. We got Hinata and some cops. The cops suck though. Maybe later on we might attract better drivers." Naruto said. "So I hear you are a racer Hinata." Kin brought up. "Yep I drive a Skyline." Tayuya nodded to that. "Z-Tune?" Hinata shook her head. "I wish. Those are hard to get." "Got that right. But I got something that is basically the same but nastier." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him oddly. "I will show you later." She nodded to that.

"So how much you want Naruto-kun, Hinata?" Tayuya asked like it was an ordinary question. Hinata blushed. "What are you talking about?" She asked nervously, happy she didn't stutter. "We aren't dumb hun. Me and Kin know about you two." Hinata looked at them. "Well I did miss him and wanted to retry again if I ever saw him." Tayuya and Kin nod to that.

"Ok before we keep going, I am hungry. Who else?" Before anyone said anything, stomachs could be heard rumbling causing blushes to appear and Naruto to chuckle. "So everyone?" They glared at him making him sweatdrop. "Just kidding. Don't kill the cook now." They smiled at that as the girls talked and Naruto began to cook.

XXXX

About an hour later, Naruto made a huge spread for him and the girls. "Ok girls, dinner is ready." The girls walk into the dining room and gasp. "Damn Naruto it's not thanksgiving yet." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know if you want you can cook or order take-out for yourself." Tayuya chuckled nervously. "Just kidding babe." The girls giggle at that. They sit down on the chairs as Naruto sits at one of the ends. On the table is a honey-glazed ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, bread, egg and chicken salad, and drinks. There is also a cake.

The group starts to eat as Hinata moans from the food. "I missed Naruto-kun's cooking." Naruto smirks as he eats. "Plenty to go around." "So Hinata you want to stay tonight?" Kin asked. Hinata almost choked. "I uh well if you are ok with it." "Yay another for the group sex." Tayuya said as Moegi, Naruto and Hinata choked hearing that. They drank some soda before Naruto glared at her. "Not at the table Tayu-chan." Tayuya chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek. "Sorry Naru-kun." She said sweetly.

Naruto shook his head at that. "I am not sure if Hinata-chan is ready for that." Hinata blushed red as she changed the conversation. "So Tayuya, Kin you two race?" Tayuya and Kin looked at her. "I do since Naruto taught me but not a big racer. I want to be though." Tayuya said. "Naruto taught me too but I'm not that good. I can drive but it's hard to handle for me." Kin responded. "Well if you want me and Moegi can help along with Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "I was gonna do that soon since tomorrow I am getting Kin a car after we get new engines for the crew." Naruto said.

"New engines? What happened?" Tayuya asked. "Apparently the race was too much for their engines except Hanabi's and blew. So tomorrow we are going to the junkyard." They nod at that. "How long you think it might take?" Kin asked. "Well it depends on what they want. Moegi what you want?" Naruto said. "Well nii-chan I think if we bought a similar engine the same might happen." Moegi told him. "Then we can get one from an Evo IX even if they are the same engine I will add bigger pistons. Unless we find the engine from the new Eclipse." Moegi nodded to that.

"What will you get for the others?" Hinata asked. "Depends on what they want. I can fit a 350z engine in the SILEIGHTY. The Celica, maybe the V6 of the newest Corolla. Just depends on what they want." "Who has a SILEIGHTY?" Tayuya asked. "Konohamaru. You met him." Tayuya thinks then nods. "Cool." "Hey Naruto-kun are you gonna change the look on your car?" Hinata asked. "I was thinking of it but not sure. I only put things that help the car, not just to make it look flashy. If it helps with performance I'm ok with it. Like a widebody." Naruto said.

They nodded at that. "Well since we are getting new engines, guess we can upgrade the bodies too. New engine, new look." Moegi said. Naruto thought about it. "Ok if that is what you want. Oh Kin you make a decision on what car to get?" "Um I'm not sure. I want something like your Trueno; start off small and easy to drive before getting more power." Kin said. "Like how it was before the engine change?" Naruto asked. Kin nodded. "Ok. Well then maybe a Civic?" "Ok I guess. You are the expert after all." Naruto chuckled. "Kin don't add more to his ego." Tayuya said. Naruto deflated from that. "Ok sexless punishment for you." Tayuya had wide eyes. "No no wait I'm sorry. I was kidding."

The group chuckled at that as they ate more and talked about other things. Either about cars, the past or perverted things making Naruto, Moegi and Hinata blush at some.

XXXX

The dinner went well as the group was now in the living room again. They kept talking as Naruto turned on the tv. He turned to the news. On it was everyday occurrences, world news, celebrity news, sports and weather. But then the news of a new racing group came on. "Guys quiet down." Naruto turned it up again. The reporter talked about what happened earlier in the day as some pictures and small video shots were shown.

Naruto gets a call and some texts. He sees its Asuma. "Hey Asuma-sensei. I'm guessing you are watching the news?" Naruto says. "Yep. You and the group made a lot of buzz man. Good job." Asuma spoke. "Thanks." "Hey I was wondering if you wanted me to put up the video." "What video?" "The one of you guys racing. From where you guys appeared near the highway to where you disappear into the mountains." "Well ok. But hmm should we edit it? I don't want the cops coming up here."

"Yeah I think the cops probably know where you guys hang but barely anyone goes up there." Asuma said. "Ok but end the video where we enter JH. I don't want them to see where I live." Naruto said. "Actually the cameras don't function up there since no one races up there. We will have to fix that." "Ok we will and I guess as long as the vid doesn't show our hideout or my house, I'm cool." "Alright Naruto." "Oh hey you order the rest of the parts?" "Yeah but those parts won't be here till Tuesday. The other parts will be here by Monday though." "Cool cuz tomorrow I need to go to the junkyard to get new engines and to get Kin-chan a new car." "Hmm ok. I will join since I will be bored tomorrow." "Heh ok Asuma-sensei. Say hi to Kurenai-san for me." "Will do. Say hi to the girls for me. Later." "Later."

Naruto hung up and read the texts. They were from friends and racers, some unknown numbers but saw the names Pein, Orochimaru and Gaara. "Heh well girls looks like the name the Red Foxes will be known. Ooh I should tell Asuma-sensei that." Naruto texts Asuma to title the video 'The Red Foxes Are Here.' He gets one back saying 'ok.'

Naruto smirks. "Well hmm what now?" The girls shrug as Naruto turns the tv off. "Hmm I don't know." Tayuya said. "All I can think of sex." Kin said making everyone except Tayuya sweatdrop. "That is obvious Kin-chan." Naruto said. Kin blushed at that. "Well same for me so why not that?" Tayuya asked. Hinata blushed red as Moegi and Naruto looked at each other. "Well ok." Moegi said. "I guess. You want to Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at them all blushing but then shrugged. "Ok but I call dibs being fucked first." The girls all gawked at that as Naruto smirked. "Well she called it. Sorry girls."

**Lemon.**

The girls grumbled but ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom. They all got naked and were panting as Naruto grabbed Moegi and Hinata and kissed them both. Hinata is a bit taller than the girls and has F-Cup breasts and a big bubble butt. Tayuya licked her lips at that and spanked her. Hinata eeped into Naruto's mouth as he giggled. "Hmm Tayuya, Kin what you want; suck cock or eat pussy?"

The twins didn't hesitate and went straight for his cock, licking and nibbling. Naruto moaned as he kissed Hinata and Moegi more. Their tongues played with each other as he reached down and rubbed their asses. The girls moaned as Tayuya started to suck Naruto's dick and Kin sucked his balls. Naruto moaned as Moegi and Hinata sucked on his tongue. Naruto reached between their legs and rubbed their pussies, making them moan. Naruto moved his hips as Tayuya and Kin switched sucking on his cock while they fingered each other.

Naruto kissed Hinata deeply as he slipped two fingers into her and Moegi and moved them. "Mmm nii-chan." Naruto broke the kiss then kissed Moegi as Hinata moaned. "Naruto-kun." '_Damn I wish I could multiply._' Naruto broke that kiss then kissed them both again and played with their tongues. He fingered them harder as he moaned from Kin deepthroating him and Tayuya playing with his balls. "Fuck I'm CUMMING." Hearing that, Kin takes it out as her and Tayuya get sprayed in their faces.

Naruto kisses his other two girls as he keeps fingering them. "Mmm Tayuya, Kin lick their pussies babes." "Yes Master." They said as Tayuya moved under Hinata and Kin under Moegi. They didn't bother getting rid of the cum but had some and started to lick their clits as Naruto removed his fingers. Hinata and Moegi moaned from that as the three kissed more. Hinata and Moegi grabbed his hard cock and stroked him as he rubbed their asses. The twins go to town and go in deep inside the girls, making them scream as Naruto kisses their necks, changing from one to the other leaving some light hickies.

"Hey Tayuya how wet is Hina-chan?" "Very wet Master. Want to fuck her?" "Yes." Tayuya got up from under Hinata as Naruto took her to the bed. He laid her on her back, her ass on the edge and spread her legs. Hinata blushed as she watched Tayuya stand next to Naruto and Kin and Moegi make-out. Tayuya grabbed his cock and led it to Hinata's entrance. She put the head in and Naruto slipped into her. "Wet but tight Hina-chan." Hinata moaned from the feeling. "Well you are the only one who was in there." "You have been wanting me that bad?" She nodded. "Soft or hard?" Hinata smirked sultry. "Hard Naru-kun. Fuck me hard." Naruto smirked and grabbed her legs then began to fuck her hard and slow. Hinata moaned as he kissed Tayuya. "Go 69 on her babe. I know you want more of her pussy."

Tayuya bit her lip and got on Hinata then licked her pussy as Naruto fucked her. Hinata moaned before she licked Tayuya's pussy. "Mmm Tayuya is very sweet." She licked her more as she moaned. Tayuya moaned as she licked Hinata's pussy and Naruto's cock. "Mmm Kin go help Hinata eat your sister out." Hinata got a nosebleed hearing that as she wiped the blood and eat Tayuya more. "Yes Master." Kin walked to the bed and kissed Hinata as she kissed back then ate out Tayuya.

Tayuya moaned from their tongues as she slipped her tongue into Hinata as Naruto fucked her faster. Hinata moaned from that. "What about me nii-chan?" Moegi stood next to Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "I want you to grab this leg and hold it as I fuck Hinata and kiss and finger you little sis." The girls stopped what they were doing as they got nose bleeds from hearing that. They wiped the blood and went back to what they were doing. Moegi grabbed Hinata's left leg as Naruto rubbed Moegi's butt with his right hand and kissed her. Moegi kissed back as she moaned feeling three fingers go in her.

Naruto pistons into Hinata making her moan as she and Kin licks and tongues Tayuya's pussy. She also fingers Kin's pussy while Tayuya moans, licking Hinata's clit. Moegi moans kissing her brother as he fingers her deep. It isn't long until all cum. "NARU-" Hinata moans. "MASTER I'M CUMMING." Hinata clamps down and cums, making Naruto cum. Hinata hits a spot in Kin and triggers her orgasm. They both hit a spot in Tayuya and makes her cum, squirting on their faces. Tayuya drinks the mixed cum that comes out as Moegi cums from Naruto squeezing a spot inside her. They pant at the huge orgasm that hit.

"Wow that was big." Naruto said. "Mmm Master you filled me up." Hinata said giggling. Tayuya gets off her and giggles. "Well seems like we have another girl for our Naruto-_sama_ group." The girls giggle at that. "Heh seems like it. Now who is next?" Naruto said. "Ooh nii-chan fill me up now. I want my big brother's cum." Hinata bites her lip. "I don't know why but that turns me on." "Well then…" Naruto pulls out of Hinata as she gets up. Naruto brings Moegi over and puts her in the same spot Hinata was. He opens her legs and slides his cum covered cock into her. She moans as he goes in deep. Hinata gets on her and licks her clit. "Damn Hinata it seems like you like pussy huh?"

Hinata giggled. "Well you did break me of my shy side although it does slip in sometimes but earlier in our past before we were a couple, me and Hanabi did stuff together." The group nosebled at that as Hinata licks more. Naruto starts to fuck Moegi making her moan. He grabs the twins and kisses them both. "Mmm…oh when did you two do that?" Hinata looks at him as she moans feeling Moegi lick her pussy. "MMM we started when she was like fourteen." Naruto gets a big nosebleed. "He he you like hearing that Master?" Hinata giggled as Naruto wiped his nose. The twins chuckle as Naruto fucks Moegi harder. "Nii-chan that feels good."

Hinata bites her lip. "She liked it a lot that I ate her every day and she ate me every day." Hearing that, Naruto cums hard into Moegi. "Mmm nii-chan you came a lot already? Maybe we should talk like that from now on." The girls giggle as Naruto looks flustered. "No because you haven't cum Moegi from my fucking." Naruto said as he fucks her again; hard, fast and deep. Moegi screams as she bucks while Hinata eats her pussy. Naruto makes out with Kin and Tayuya as they hold Moegi's legs while he squeezes their asses.

Moegi doesn't last long however as she squeezes down and cums again. Naruto smirks as Hinata drinks up the treat. He looks at the twins. "Hmm who is next?" Tayuya and Kin look at each other then Rock, Paper, Scissor. Naruto and Hinata sweatdrop at that until Kin comes out victorious. Naruto chuckles as he pulls out of Moegi gently. "You ok Moegi?" All he gets is babble. Naruto smirks. "I will do CPR." Kin said as Hinata gets off Moegi. Kin gets on her and starts kissing her as Naruto slips inside of her. Kin moans as Moegi comes around and makes out with Kin. Hinata and Tayuya make out as Naruto rubs Kin's ass.

"Hey you two, I want to make out too." Naruto pouts as he goes deeper into Kin. Tayuya and Hinata smirk and walk next to him. He grabs them both and kisses them as he spanks their asses. "Bad girls." "We are your bad girls Master." They say making Naruto shudder as he fucks faster. Kin moans as Moegi licks her breasts. "Ohh Master that feels good. Fuck your Kin hard Master." Naruto smirks as he keeps fucking her while he wrestles Hinata's and Tayuya's tongues, losing the battle.

Kin moans loud as Moegi sucks a nipple. Kin reaches down and rubs her pussy making her moan. Naruto fucks Kin harder as he keeps kissing his girls, fingering their wet pussies. "Mmm who you girls belong to?" "You Naruto-sama." They say. "And who will take care of you?" "You will." "Yep. I won't leave my girls." Naruto said as they all hit a group orgasm. Naruto fills Kin then looks at Tayuya. "Your turn babe. I want all my girls filled so I can be a daddy. I just hope nee-chan is already pregnant. I forgot to do a prank on her."

Tayuya and Kin chuckle at that while Moegi and Hinata are confused. "What did Shizune-san do nii-chan?" Moegi asks. "Not her, Ayame-nee is the one I am talking about but I know the perfect prank." Naruto pulls out of Kin. "Ok Tayuya's turn. And maybe Moegi eats her." Kin gets up as does Moegi while Tayuya gets on her back. She spreads her legs as Naruto enters her. Moegi gets on her and licks her pussy as Tayuya licks back. Naruto holds onto Kin as he kisses her and Hinata. "So what's the prank?" Kin asked.

Naruto bites his lip as he fucks Tayuya. "Well I was thinking of going there maybe Monday or Tuesday and tell her that you are all pregnant if you get my drift." The girls smirk. "That is evil Master." Hinata kisses him. "But what did she do?" "She didn't invite me to her wedding." They nod in understanding at that as Naruto fucks Tayuya faster and fingers Hinata and Kin hard. Moegi eats Tayuya's pussy as she moans feeling Tayuya go nuts in hers.

Naruto goes faster as he lets go of his girls and grabs Tayuya's hips then goes harder. Tayuya moans loudly as Kin and Hinata make-out with each other. Naruto groans and moans as he cums deep inside Tayuya. Tayuya moans as she cums, Moegi getting a treat. Moegi cums also from that. "Mmm I think I have one more in me and since Hinata is new…" He said as he softly pulls out and spanks Tayuya. Tayuya moans as she and Moegi get up. Naruto lays on the bed as Kin lays on his right and Tayuya on his left. He watches Hinata crawl on the bed before climbing on him and sliding himself in.

Hinata moans and pants as the rest of his girls. "You all tired?" They nod as Moegi gets on the bed and kneels next to Hinata. "Well you did fuck us hard nii-chan. My legs hurt." She said as she leans on Hinata. "I can keep going just let me catch my breath." Naruto nods as he brings Moegi down and cuddles her, Tayuya doing the same. Naruto rubs Hinata's ass making her shiver as she slowly starts to rock back and forth. Naruto moans as Kin falls asleep as does Tayuya. "Those two are very tired." Moegi tries to stay awake as Hinata bounces slowly.

Naruto and Hinata moan softly as they move gently, Moegi finally going to sleep. Naruto chuckles as he brings Hinata down and thrusts into her, both staring at each other as they pant and moan softly. "I missed looking at your eyes." Naruto whispers softly making Hinata blush. "I missed looking at yours." She whispers back as they kiss softly, their bodies moving still as Hinata gently bites his bottom lip. "I finally have my Naru-kun back." She said happily and softly.

Naruto smiles and kisses her again, thrusting abit faster as they moan into each other. "You ok sharing?" "I don't mind. At least they care about you instead of using you." "That's why I am with them. And I wasn't lying when I said Tayuya was a lesbian before. Well she still is but I am the only guy for her." Hinata giggled softly as she moaned. Naruto looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was past midnight. "Want to go for another hour?" She nods as the two embrace themselves like they used to.

**Lemon end.**

For the next hour they stayed like this, slowly moving as they embraced themselves until they let out a silent scream, Hinata being filled by a warm feeling and his cum. They cuddled together with Tayuya, Kin and Moegi as they fell asleep. Hinata was happy, the happiest she has been. What they didn't know was that she and Tayuya would get a surprise in the coming week and that the prank would be more of a reality than they know.

XXXX

Sunday Morning. 8 A.M.

Naruto woke up first even though he is a bit tired. "Mmm having sex with my girls gets me tired and sore. Heh my girls. Before I couldn't get a girlfriend until Hinata…" He said softly as he looked at the ceiling. He shook his head. "No that's in the past. Now I have her again and my other girls." He looks at them. "I will spoil the hell out of them though." He giggled as he rubbed Hinata's round ass. "Damn it's bigger than I last saw it."

Naruto looked at Hinata as he saw her mumbling. "Harder Naru-kun…" He smirked hearing that. '_Dreaming about me Hina-hime?_' "Don't go… I need my Naru-kun." Naruto went and kissed her as she slowly kissed back then gently woke up. She looked at him then rubbed her eyes. "Morning Hime." "Naru-kun…?" "Yes Hina-chan. You aren't dreaming. You have me back." Hinata kissed him and hugged him. "So it wasn't a dream?" "No you are here with me and the girls." She eeped remembering that.

Naruto giggled and spanked them all. "Wake up my Himes." They all woke with a jump and glared at him. "Naru-kun why you spank us?" Tayuya said and yawned cutely. "So we can get up and get on with the day. Beside you don't want to do our morning ritual my Himes?" The girls blushed hearing that. "Himes?" Kina asked. "Yes you are my Himes now and I won't let you go. And yes I will spoil you." The girls giggled at that. "Hmm ok but we will still call you Master in the bedroom." Tayuya said.

Naruto kissed them all as they kissed back then got up, Naruto holding onto Hinata as she eeped and moaned from being carried with him still inside her. "Ok I guess now it will be longer huh? Maybe we should wake up abit earlier from now on." Naruto said. "Mmm I love waking up that way Master. Although I guess we should go to the pharmacy and get some tests." Tayuya said. "Yeah we have made love a lot huh?" Naruto asked. They nodded as they walked into the bathroom, Hinata moaning as she was bounced.

XXXX

After a little over an hour, they all came out refreshed, clean and dry with full wombs. "Mmm Naru-kun you came a lot." Hinata said. "Well I guess I really want to be a father now." The girls blushed at that. "Good thing the bathroom is big enough." Tayuya said. Naruto nodded then face-palmed. "We don't have clothes for Hina-chan." The girls had wide eyes. "And I doubt any of your shirts and bras can fit her." Hinata blushed.

"Well not my fault I had a growth spurt." "I know Hime but only me and the girls can see you naked." Everyone nodded to that. He checked the clock. "Well it's only after nine and we need to meet them at ten. Maybe we can wash and dry your clothes during breakfast." "Ok but what can I wear?" Naruto thought about it as he went to a drawer and pulled out on of his shirts. "You can wear this and maybe one of Tayuya's thongs."

Naruto went into another drawer and pulled out a white one. He went to Hinata and put them on her then the shirt. Hinata blushed and giggled. "Still doing that huh?" "Hey I like dressing my girls up and spoiling them." The girls giggled. Naruto went and put on an orange shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. He went into the closet and pulled out some clothes. He dressed Tayuya in a red shirt with a white skirt. He dressed Kin in a blue shirt and black skirt and dressed Moegi in a green shirt and blue skirt. "Thanks Master." They kissed him as he kissed back.

Naruto then looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed Hinata's jacket, a white shirt and her sweatpants and panties. "No bra Hime?" "No I don't wear them since they are uncomfortable." Hinata said. Naruto shrugged. "Ok let's go downstairs. Who wants to cook?" "I do Naru-kun. I haven't cooked for you in a long time." "Well ok but make it an easy breakfast. I want to be there on time." Hinata nodded as they went down stairs.

XXXX

After breakfast, washing and drying, and talking, the group is now headed to the shop. Naruto in his truck and the girls in Tayuya's Mustang. Hinata parked her car where the Mustang was since her car could only ride two. They make it to the shop about ten minutes before ten. They park and see Asuma with his Camaro. They get out. "Hey Asuma-sensei." "Hey Naruto. Hey girls. So when the rest getting here?" Asuma asked. "I told them to be here around ten." Naruto said.

They turned their heads when they heard a car drive in. "Oh they are here." Hanabi parks her car then steps out as do Konohamaru and Udon. They all greet each other. "So you guys ready?" Naruto asks. They nod. "Yes Boss." "Hey I was just wondering, what engines you guys want?" The guys think. "Well something strong that can last." Udon said as Konohamaru agreed. "Then how about for your SILEIGHTY, the V6 from the 350Z and for your Celica, the V6 from a modern Corolla?"

They boys looked at each other. "Will they fit Boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Oh yes. With a bit of work they can fit." Naruto said reassuringly. "Ok." The boys said. "Alright. Let me hook up the trailer and we can go." Everyone nods as Naruto gets in his truck and backs it up to the front end of the trailer. He gets the hitch near it then gets out and unchains it from the pole. He gets back in and connects it then unlocks the trailer brakes. Asuma goes with Naruto as the rest follow behind.

XXXX

It took the best of thirty minutes but they arrive at the Junkyard. Lucky some of the cops they passed by didn't check out Hanabi's car. They drive into the place and park at the front. Everyone gets out as Hinata leads the way. They enter as Hinata greets the man with red hair sitting at the counter. "Hey Sasori. " The man looks up and smiles. "Hey Hinata. Who's he and the twins?" He points to Naruto, Tayuya and Kin. "Oh this is Naruto, Tayuya and Kin."

Sasori looks at Naruto. "Wait are you the Naruto Hinata always talks about?" Hinata blushes. "Sasori." She exclaims as Naruto chuckles. "Yep. Although I didn't know about that." Hinata blushes more. Sasori chuckles. "Just teasing Hinata. So why you guys here?" "You saw or heard about the race yesterday right?" Naruto said. Sasori nodded. "Well we need engines. The SILEIGHTY, Eclipse and Celica are non- movable for now." Sasori nodded at that then went wide eyed. "Wait were you driving the Trueno?" "Yep."

Sasori sat there slacked-jawed. "I saw you drive when you passed us at the gas station. That was insane." "I'm guessing you haven't been here long." Naruto said. "Sasori only came here like four years ago but he heard of you. Sasori, Naruto was the leader of the Bolts before." Hinata said. "Well I still am but now it's the Red Foxes." Naruto said. Sasori just sat there. Naruto waved his hand in front of his face. "I think you guys broke him." Asuma said. Everyone chuckled.

Sasori breaks from his stupor. "Sorry but hearing all that is a lot to take in. I heard about the Bolts. A lot of people did. You guys had a lot of videos." "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Are they still up?" Naruto asked. "They are Boss. And still popular." Konohamaru said. "Maybe we need our own website or something." Naruto thought out loud. "We can do that later. Right now it would be best to look around and not waste time." Udon said. "Right. Sasori is the section where the engines are still there?" Sasori nodded. "Yes but there are still some cars around with the engines still in them."

Naruto nodded at that. "Well we will look around. We will call you when we need you." "Alright." Sasori said as he watched them walk out the office. "Boss needs to hear about this." Sasori said as he grabbed his phone. The group walks around the junkyard as they head to the engine station where thousands of engines are at. It is inside of a warehouse as they walk inside. The group walks around as Konohamaru goes to find a 350Z engine, Udon goes to find a Corolla engine and Moegi goes to find either an engine from an Evo IX or a '09 Eclipse. Naruto and the others also look around to either find something of interest or just look.

XXXX

Half an hour later, only Konohamaru and Udon found the engines they were looking for although Udon found a 3VZ-FE from a '93 Camry and Konohamaru found a VQ35HR engine from a 380-RS. "Ok you guys go tell Sasori and we will try to find one for Moegi." Naruto said. "Yes Boss." They say and head back to the office. The small group walks around the junkyard and head for the almost complete car sections where cars that have been in accidents but have a good amount of parts intact.

The twins look around, not ever being in a junkyard before. "Wow there are a lot of cars here." Tayuya said. "That's because there are a lot of wrecks. Although most don't even happen during racing…" Hinata said. "Yeah that's because most people can't drive or are doing other things in their cars." Hanabi added. The group nodded at that as the boys walked towards the Mitsubishi section. "Think we might find a car here?" Naruto asked. "Not sure Naruto but we might." Asuma said.

Naruto looked around until he spotted a car. "There is one." He said as he walked towards it. The group followed as they found a red Evo IX with the sides and rear crumpled beyond use. They walk to the front and pop the hood. "Well we found our engine." Naruto said. "Now all we need to do is take it out." Asuma said. "And buy the parts since the engine is turned around 180 degrees since the Eclipse GSX and the Evo IX are mirrored here." Naruto added.

"Nii-chan that might cost a lot." Moegi said. "Don't worry about cost. I will pay for it all. I have to look out for my crew." Naruto said. "Ok nii-chan." Moegi said excitedly. The group chuckled as they walked back to the office. They all see some cars there, each with their own custom touches but with one common thing; a red cloud on the rear fenders. "What is the group doing here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Those are the Akatsuki cars?" Hinata nodded since she is one of the members. "Yeah. Let's go see what's up." Hinata said leading the way. They walk into the office and see them all as Konohamaru and Udon wait for them. "Hey Boss, Sasori is wondering who will pay for everything." Konohamaru said. "Put it on my tab. I am paying for everything." They look at him. "You sure?" Udon asked. "Hey I have to look out for my crew."

Everyone nodded to that as Naruto looked at everyone then Nagato. He saw they all wore black cloaks with red clouds. "Hey cuz. Nice piercings. When you get them?" Nagato smiled. "Hey Naruto. I got them a while back. How you been?" "I have been fine, just shaking things up in Konoha." Nagato chuckled as a man with blond hair walked up to him. "Hey Pein how you know this guy? Un." Nagato looked at him. "He is my cousin Deidara as he just said." Deidara nodded dumbly at that. "Pein?" Naruto asked. Nagato scratched the back of his head. "Yeah just a nickname I came up with." Naruto slowly nodded at that.

"So why you guys here?" Hinata asked. "Well Sasori called us up saying you and a group of people are here." A woman named Konan said. "Ah ok I guess to tell Pein about Naruto. But it's all good. We are just looking for engines." Hinata said. "What for?" Pein asked. "Remember the race from yesterday?" Naruto said. They all nodded to that. "You passed by us remember?" A blue skinned man name Kisame said. "Yeah I do. Well seems like their engines couldn't hold up and when we got to our hideout they gave out." "That sucks. Oh and we saw the video. That is one crazy drift sprint." A man with green eyes named Kakuzu said.

"We were wondering when that would come around. Although me and Asuma-sensei are thinking of adding cameras up in the mountains. We started there and went all over it before heading to the streets." Naruto said. "We basically made the longest sprint. Longer than last time by what, ten miles?" Konohamaru said. Naruto thought about it. "I think so. But anyway Sasori we need to get the engines they picked out and one we found on a red IX."

Sasori nodded as he grabbed a set of keys. "I will get them out. You have a trailer?" "Of course. Where you want me to park?" "Just put the end at the entrance." Naruto nodded. "I will go too. Taking the engine apart will take some work." Asuma said. "We will go also." Kakuzu and a man with silver hair named Hidan said. All go out as the four men go to the junkyard while Naruto gets in his truck. He starts it then looks at the space. "Uh hey guys you might want to move your cars." Naruto called out.

The Akatsuki members nodded as Kakuzu and Hidan were called back. They each got into their cars; Pein into an orange '69 Fastback sleeper with American Racing Torq-Thrust II with eighteens at the front and twentys in the back. Konan into a midnight blue '70 Challenger sleeper with American Racing Torq-Thrust ST with the same set up as the Mustang. Kakuzu into a green RX-8 with a widebody kit (the one in ProStreet) with money signs on some parts of the car, green eighteen inch Enkei WRC Tarmac rims at the front and black eighteen inch Work VS XX at the rear, headlights (Elan) and a lip spoiler with Borrillo Race Series tip 7. Hidan into a silver (pearlescent, second row first color) S2000 with scythes and blood red splash vinyls on the car, a body kit (Storm FB, RB, SS from u1), spoiler (Carbon X from u1), hood (Duo Max from u1), black metallic nineteen inch Konig Holes, headlights (projector), taillights (masked), and tips (rumble). And Deidara into a 3000 GT that is red with clouds signifying explosions and black twenty inch Enkei RT6 rims. (I cannot make this car look good in u2 for some reason. I have tried.)

Sasori has a metallic silver (second set, first row, third to last in u1, will use the parts in u1 for this car) 240SX with a widebody (vapor), spoiler (Downforce in gloss black), hood (twister cf), eighteen inch Racing Hart S15 in metallic black, headlights (projector), taillights (reaper), tip (thunderbolt), with puppets? Yes puppets as vinyls but is out of the way. Same for Kisame's and Zetsu's cars. Kisame has a '65 GTO with the same blue as his skin color with shark vinyls and American Racing Torq-Thrust II with the same setup as Pein's Mustang. Zetsu has a Lancer Evo X that is half black and half white in color with plant vinyls on the car, a widebody (from PS, at fifty percent), twenty inch BBS RK rims, stock spoiler, and Borrillo Pro 60 tips. The group drives around as Naruto heads inside then turns around and drives out, parking the truck beside the office and the rear of the trailer in the junkyard.

Everyone goes inside as Sasori drives up in a forklift carrying the engine for Konohamaru. Naruto checks it out and whistles. "Where did this come out of? And I know what car. I meant who would be dumb enough to leave this behind." "It happened like a month ago when a guy crashed his NISMO 380-RS in a race." Sasori said. "Damn. Oh well ours now." The group shook their heads at that. Sasori drove the forklift inside then placed the engine down. He backs out as Naruto went in and strapped it down.

Ten minutes later he comes back and drops off the engine for Udon. "Nice. This will work." Naruto said. The two did the same as before, before they all head to where the Evo IX is. The group finds Asuma, Kakuzu and Hidan working on the engine, well more like Hidan and Kakuzu arguing. "What's going on?" Pein asked. "We were working on the car when these two had a dispute." Asuma said. "We are debating which is better, the Evo IX or WRX Sti." Kakuzu said.

Everyone sweatdropped at that. "Why?..." Naruto asked. "Because he said the Evo IX is better and I say it's not." Hidan said. "Ok…well that depends on your view on things but how goes the engine removal?" Naruto asked. "Well we ran into a small snag. Seems like whatever accident the car got in caused the engine to shift. The engine mounts are broken and the transmission shifted also. It's still good. We didn't see any cracks or anything but not sure." Hidan said. "Damn how come I didn't see it when we opened it the first time? Ok that means we have to remove the front bumper, the fenders and probably the wheel wells. I hope not."

Naruto looks at Sasori. "Hey you mind us taking some stuff out? You might sell it later or something." Sasori looked at Pein. "What you think Boss?" "Well that is fine. I will think of something later." Pein said. "You own this place?" Naruto asked. Pein nodded. "Yeah bought it six years ago after getting enough money." Naruto nodded at that. "Cool. Well we have all day, well almost all day. So let's try to take it out and see what we can save." Everyone nodded at that.

XXXX

It took the better of two hours, but they finally got the engine out. There are no visible cracks on the outside of the block and hope the inside is the same. They also took the transmission with them just in case since it is a six-speed. He also asked Konohamaru and Udon to find some. They found the transmissions that would fit into their cars that are also six speed.

After putting everything into the trailer, the group of people stood by their cars checking them out. All are upgraded to go over one eighty mph. "Nice guys. Hey just wondering, do the leaders of the groups race together like once a month or something?" Naruto asked Pein. "Sometimes. Why?" "Well since I am the leader of the Red Foxes I was thinking why not give me an initiation or something? I know I am known here but it would be good to see how good of a leader I can be." Pein thought about it. "It would make for a good race." Kisame said. "Yes it would. Alright little cuz we can do that. When can we do it?" Pein asked.

"Well we will have to work on our cars first, buy Kin a car and upgrade her's and Tayuya's. That might take a while. There is also working at Asuma-sensei's shop and teaching shop at the school. If we can maybe next Saturday. Just have to see." Naruto said. Everyone nodded. "You gonna drive the Trueno?" Sasori asked. "Of course. Hey there any pick up and SUV races?" Naruto asked. "Yeah a small group. Want to tear the streets in your truck again?" Asuma asks. "Oh yeah." Naruto said with a grin. Everyone shakes their heads.

"Well it would be best to go and start early that way we can do that race faster. I'll see you guys later alright." Naruto said. Everyone said their goodbyes as they got into their cars and left. The Akatsuki group minus Hinata looked at them leave. "Was that really Kurama we just saw from that video?" Kakuzu asked. "Who else has a Lightning in Konoha?" Kisame asked. "Good point. We should have asked to see under the hood." Everyone agreed with that.

XXXX

The group with Naruto head back to BH as they stop across the street from the car lot in there. The group walks in and looks around at the collection in there. "Wow. Big selection." Naruto says. They walk around as they see a woman with purple hair at the main desk, looking very bored. "Hey Yugao." Asuma spoke. Yugao turned and smiled. "Hey Asuma. What's up?" She then looked at the rest of the group. "What are you guys doing here?" Referring to Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi. "We are here to get a new car. Well the Boss is buying it for one of his girlfriends." Konohamaru said. "Boss?" Naruto waves. "Yo."

Yugao narrows her eyes then gasps. "Naruto?" "Hey Yugao. Been a while." "Yes it has." She gets up and goes and hugs him. "How you been? Although I can kinda guess with the whole pro racing career huh?" "Yep. But I am doing pretty well here." Naruto turns and points to Tayuya and Kin. "These two are Tayuya and Kin my girlfriends." The girls greet. "Wow. So who's getting the car?" Yugao asks. Kin raises her hand.

"I see. What kind you thinking?" "Easy to drive and either rear wheel drive or four or all." Naruto told her. Yugao thought as she walked back to the counter. The rest followed. "Well…" She grabbed a remote and turned on a TV that displayed all the cars in stock. "Old school or modern?" "Well Kin what do you think?" Naruto asked. "Uhhh…modern would be better. My arms aren't exactly strong for old school steering." Kin said. "Well we can add modern parts." Naruto said. "Yeah true. Ooh wait you have I think it was a delta intergrande?" "You mean the Lancia Delta Integrale?" Naruto said. "Yeah that." "Good rally car." Naruto pointed out.

"Is there a '93 HF 16v Evoluzione II?" Naruto asked. Yugao checked as a red one came up used. "Yep. Want that?" Yugao asks. Naruto turned to Kin who nodded. "That means yes." Yugao hit a button on the remote as the center rotating stage hissed as it lowered. After a minute it rose up showing the car. "That is awesome. I want that later." Naruto said. "It is expensive Naruto." Yugao pointed out. "I am expensive Yugao or did you forget?" "Yeah like I will forget the times I babysat you." "You were the best babysitter out of the rest." Naruto pointed out.

Yugao chuckled. "Whatever Naruto." Yugao hits a button as the stage stops spinning. The group walks to it as Yugao goes and gets the keys. Naruto checks it out. "Lines are good. No marks or dents. Whoever had this last was a good owner. Wonder how many miles it has?" Naruto talks to himself as Yugao comes back and hands him the keys.

Naruto unlocks the car and checks the mileage. "Wow. Over a thousand and a half." Asuma whistles at that. "That is a good amount. Been driven a lot." Naruto pops the hood as Asuma opens it. Everyone checks it. "Clean and stock. Should be fun to play around with." Asuma said. "Very stock. So how much Yugao?" Naruto asks. "Five grand." Naruto nods as he takes out a check book. "Uh uh Naruto. Cash only."

Naruto sulks. "Fine. Asuma-sensei check out the car and how it runs." "Already on it." Naruto goes out the shop and to his truck to see Itachi there. "Oh yay it is Sergeant Itachi. Whatever I did, I didn't do it. It was my twin." Itachi chuckles as Naruto walks across the street and greets the man. "Good to see you also Naruto." "So what's up?" "Well Naruto you can't park here." Naruto sulks. "Where else can I park? The gas station?"

Itachi sweatdrops but nods. "True. So why you here?" "Getting my girlfriend a car." "I see. Well you are right that there isn't a parking spot but you still can't." "So you would rather me park at home and walk here?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow. "Well…no. You could have parked at Asuma's shop though." "Oh yeah…Can't you give us a warning?" Naruto begged. "Alright alright no begging. A warning for now but no more trouble." "Yeah I am not promising that or did you forget trouble follows me?" Itachi nodded remembering.

"Fine Naruto. Although the green Focus is another matter." "How so?" "Last night there was a huge race with six cars. Some officers were involved and most are in the hospital. Some were lucky. That car was one of them." "Any proof?" Itachi sighed. "We do have video that was found on the internet." "Hmm…" Naruto thought. "I got nothing. But it wasn't that car." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" "They were with me at my house visiting."

"You think would I fall for that?" "Yes?" Itachi face palmed. "Stop joking Naruto. This is serious. That stunt that was pulled could have killed someone and the owner of that car is one of the responsible." "Hmm you get a face or license?" Itachi sighed. "Not really. All we got was the last car but the plate wasn't there. Although the heat did go down since last night." "Then you can't really do much." Naruto said. "Yes I know. Look just make sure no other stunt is pulled like that alright." "So I can shut down all roads?" Naruto asked. Itachi gave him a deadpanned look.

Naruto chuckled. "Just a joke. Why don't you laugh with me?" Itachi shook his head as a chuckled escaped. "Forget it. This is the only warning. Next time the cops won't be going easy." "Why you telling me? I did nothing bad." "Just a warning Naruto." Itachi said as he walked to his car, got in then turned it on and drove away. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "We have got to be more careful. It is amazing most of the racers here aren't in jail." Naruto said to himself as he went to his truck, grabbed some rolls of money then headed back to the shop after locking up.

Naruto walked into the shop as he saw everyone talking with one another while checking out other cars. Naruto walked up to Yugao. "Ok I have the money." He said. "Ok follow me." She said as they went to the counter. Naruto handed her the money as she put it in a money counter. Everything was in order as she handed to keys to him. "There you go Naruto. You took a while though." "Yeah well getting ten grand and walking across the street with it is stupid just doing that. Plus Itachi stopped by." Naruto said.

"What did he want?" Asuma asked. "He spotted Hanabi's car. Lucky the heat was off it but we can't be too aloof about it. It would be best to race then hide until the heat is gone. Luckily we have a reason. Now let's get the car and put it in the trailer." Naruto said as he turned to Yugao. "Uh how do we take the car out?" Yugao hit a button as the doors that lead outside opened. "Stupid question answered…" Everyone chuckled at that as Naruto sulked.

He walked to the car. "How she looked?" "She looks fine. It would be best to upgrade the suspension." Asuma said. "Oh the suspension, brakes and steering are the first things to upgrade. I always upgrade those before performance." Naruto said as he got in and started the car. He revved it but it sounded, well like a stock car would. "Yeah that sound sucks." Naruto said as he drove the car out and drove near the truck.

The rest of the group walked out of the store and to the truck, all saying goodbye to Yugao. Naruto got out of the car and walked to the back of the trailer. He opened it as the gate lowered to the ground. He had the engines and parts put at the back of the wall. He then went to the car. "You don't want me to drive it Naruto-kun?" Kin asked. "Not yet. When we do the modifications to the suspension, steering and brakes then you can. Remember a car that is stock handles differently than a tuned one. I had you drive one of my other cars back when I had the collection remember?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well I guess I can wait longer." Kin said. "I will only modify the performance and handling. The look is yours to go nuts with." Naruto said as he got into the car then drove into the trailer. He stepped out then strapped it down and walked out afterwards. He put the gate up and locked it. "Ok so let's head to the hideout and start working. Although we might need more tools. Ok so me and Asuma-sensei will head to the shop while the rest heads to the hideout and see what you can take out. We will pick up anything necessary. However the engines will stay in the shop. I will add bigger pistons and altered crankshafts and camshafts. For now we just take out whatever parts need to be changed." Naruto said. The rest nodded as they got into the cars.

Naruto with Asuma drove to the shop as the rest went to JH. There they loaded into the trailer after extending it to fit two cars and added whatever they needed. They only took what they could and were necessary. Other things they would have to do at the shop itself. They also took out the engines and transmissions. Asuma and Naruto called up for parts and ordered other online. They already had pistons that could work for the Camry engine and the Evo but needed ones for the 380-RS engine. Even though it is a street legal race engine doesn't hurt to go two centimeters bigger.

They ordered airbag systems for all four cars, new gears for the transmissions and the differentials along with the transfer cases for the Eclipse and Celica. Basically any part that would improve in power, performance and handling that they didn't have at the shop. He didn't order the ProChargers yet until they wanted one and were ready for them. Took about an hour for it all. "That should do until we run into a snag that can only be fixed here." Asuma said. "Yep. Let's hope it is an easy week but I don't mind shedding some blood and sweat." Naruto said. "And tears." The two chuckled as they drove to JH. They put the Delta at the house to work on later.

XXXX

Everyone was working non-stop. The girls got dirty and Tayuya and Kin learned some more about mechanics even though Tayuya had a good amount of trivial information anyway. Thanks to the tools Naruto and Asuma brought, they took out the engines with ease. All the engines had cracks on them with oil spilt everywhere. They managed to clean up whatever parts that still functioned to either reuse it or sell it. They also took out the suspension on the three cars. The parts were fine but with new parts being added, no point in having them. They also added one of the shocks to Hanabi's Focus until the airbag system would arrive.

All the cars are basically on stands with no suspension, engines or transmissions. They would modify the cars when the new parts would come which would take some days. "Well all we have to do is wait. The parts won't be here for a while." Naruto said. Everyone nodded. "There is still daylight out so what you guys want to do?" "Didn't you want to prank Ayame?" Tayuya brought up. "Oh yeah. Well I guess we can do that now. Want to help Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yeah sure. I wouldn't mind some lunch also." "Alright then let's go home and shower then get some things for the 'baby shower'." Naruto said with grin. Everyone else shook their heads as they got into their cars.

XXXX

After Naruto dropped off Asuma and left the trailer at the shop, he and his girls are at home. They took a very long shower. Right now they are in the living room planning. "Well should we do it here or at the restaurant?" Naruto thought. "Well it would be better there than here but the problem would be bringing the items to the restaurant without Ayame or Choji knowing." Tayuya said. "Why don't you call Teuchi and have them go out for a delivery or something?" Hinata said. "Hey good idea." Naruto said as he called up the restaurant.

After getting to talk with Teuchi he told them of the plan. He agreed as he stifled a laugh then both hung up. "Ok he gave me two hours to do this so we have to work fast. Let's go to some of the shops and buy baby stuff then head there." Naruto said as the girls agreed. The girls minus Hinata got into the Mustang while Naruto and Hinata drove in his truck.

"So Hinata you never told me where you live." Naruto asked as he drove. "Well you remember the purple light that we passed?" Hinata asked. "Yeah?" "I live in one of the apartments. Why there is a light there I have no idea but easy to find the place." The two chuckled at that. "So you want to live there or here?" Hinata blushed. "Well I don't see why not. I have you back and the girls love me." "Ok. Maybe sometime this week I can take you girls out on a date. It would be appropriate." Naruto said. Hinata nodded as they headed to Baby-R-Us.

XXXX

One hour later.

The inside of the restaurant is full of baby things, well more off to a section of it near the front but over a table. Some presents are around as the table is covered in a table cloth with baby things on them. There are a good amount of people inside, all in the prank. Basically Naruto wants Ayame to be ridden with guilt since she never invited him to the wedding. So why not tell her that she is going to be an aunt? Simple right?

The group of five is at the table waiting for Ayame to come. They are eating and talking until Ayame and Choji walk into the establishment. They see the banner and look at the group. "Hey nee-chan." Naruto calls out. The two walk to them. "Uh what is all this?" Ayame asks. "Well can't you tell? Baby shower." Naruto says in an excited voice. Ayame gasps. "Wh-what? Already?" All the girls nod. "Seems like you are in a bit of trouble missy." Naruto says playfully. "Is this because of the wedding?" Naruto nods.

Ayame sulks. "Great… Well I guess I should tell you." Everyone raises an eyebrow as Choji holds her. "Well to tell you the truth, you are going to be an uncle Naruto-kun." Ayame says plainly. Everyone hears pans falling in the kitchen before they see Teuchi come out. "WHAT?" "Hi tou-san. It is true. Naruto is going to be an uncle and you will be a grandfather." Ayame said with a blush. Teuchi just stood there as Naruto tried to hide.

"This kinda back fired on me." He whispered franticly to the girls making them giggle. However Ayame heard. "What back fired on you?" Naruto kept the menu up to his face. Ayame grabbed it and pulled it away. "Naruto answer me." "Uh…nothing? Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, is this a prank?" Naruto shook his head but his eyes gave him away. Ayame twitched. The girls looked at him. "Yep it really back fired on you." Tayuya said.

Naruto looked at Tayuya then Ayame who advanced on him. "Oh crap. Wait nee-chan." But Naruto was too slow as Ayame started the beating of a lifetime. The customers there chuckled at the scene while Teuchi looked dazed. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He said softly then smiled. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER." That got everything to stop as everyone looked at Teuchi, except Naruto who is sprawled on the floor. Ayame smiled.

"Lunch is on me everyone." Teuchi announced. Naruto shot up. "Well I guess it didn't completely back fire on me." Ayame gave him a look making him flinch in pain before she hugged him. "Thanks little bro." "No prob nee-chan." Naruto said before Ayame shook him. "Don't ever play a prank like that again got it?" Naruto nodded dumbly as Ayame dropped him then went to her dad. Everyone looked at Naruto before shrugging. The girls got him on the chair though.

"Good job in pissing off your nee-chan." Tayuya said making the rest snicker. "Ha ha…" Naruto said slowly, getting his bearings back slowly. The place laughed as Naruto sulked and shrunk down. The rest of the day went alright, everyone celebrating Ayame's announcement even if it was by accident. Turns out she is three weeks pregnant.

XXXX

Time Skip: Six days.

The last five days were spent on working on the cars, working at the school or at the shop. The Red Foxes got their upgrades as did Asuma's Camaro, Sasuke's Viper, Sakura's Evo X, Tayuya's Mustang, Kin's Delta Integrale, and Kakashi's RX7. All the cars minus the Camaro, Viper, Evo and RX7 got body upgrades also. Naruto's Trueno went from almost sleeper to having a wide body kit (Mantis), eighteen inch Racing Hart CP-F TUNE R rims, tip (Rocket), spoiler (Impact), split hood (Velocity CF), roof scoop (Blastback), headlights stayed the same (Apex), taillights (Lumotek), side mirrors (Streetstack in black), red pulse neon under the car, white pulse neon under the hood, red pulse neon in the trunk (Custom layout, JL Audio amp in slot one, NOS five lb. bottle in slot two, NFSU Sub twelve inch in both slot three and four, and JL Audio Sub in slot five), Xenon 8000k lights, Type two both wheel nozzles, and engine accents in red. The vinyls from before stayed the same.

For Konohamaru's SILEIGHTY the only body upgrades it got are a wide body (Mantis), spoiler (Lex 42), headlights (Ushar, think of the inner part of the lens covered with a small bulb for the signal light and the part covering it in carbon fiber), roof scoop (Annex), tips (Rocket dual exhaust), white neon pulse under the car, blue pulse under the hood with black engine accents, blue pulse in the trunk (NFSU Sub in slots one and two, Kenwood amp in slot three, NOS ten lb. bottle in slot four, and MTX sub in slot five), bright blue lights and type two right wheel nozzle.

Moegi's Eclipse got a wide body kit (Vapor), spoiler (Tandem), roof scoop (Blindside dual), silver neon under the car, aqua pulse with black engine accents, blue pulse in the trunk (crossover in slot one, clarion LCD in slot two, NFSU Sub twelve inch in slots three and four and Clarion sub in slot five), type two left wheel nozzle and bright white lights.

Udon's Celica got a body kit ( Extreme-Dimensions/Body-Kits/Toyota-Celica-Extreme -Dimensions-Duraflex-Fiberglass-Blits-Body-Kit-_-4 -Piece-_103836/614941/) (if someone can help me find a wide body kit for a '91 Celica GT-Four let me know), spoiler ( Spyder/Spoilers/Spyder-Type-S-52-Inch-Double-Deck- GT-Wing-Aluminum-_-Black-_-GTW_SP_TS_BK/892823/), hood ( VIS-Racing/Hoods/Toyota-Celica-VIS-Racing-AT-Black -Carbon-Fiber-Hood-_-90TYCEL2DAT_010C/841686/), side mirrors (Streetstack), roof scoops (Typhoon dual), red neon pulse under the car, white neon pulse with white engine accents, type two both hood nozzles and bright blue lights. (I really wish EA would bring back the underground series and add more cars. But I can only wish. *anime tears*)

Hanabi's Focus got a wide body kit (Mantis with dual exhausts), roof scoop (Aerostyle), green pulse neon under the car, lime pulse with black engine accents, white pulse in the trunk (NFSU subs in slot one and two, Kicker amp in slot three, NOS ten lb. bottle in slot four and Kicker sub in slot five), Xenon 8000k lights, and type three left wheel nozzle.

Tayuya's Mustang got a body kit (Stag all around), spoiler (Dogstar), hood (Double-V), headlights (Colix), side mirrors (Rebound), tips (Rocket), twenty inch Lowenhart LSR rims, black gloss paint, red calipers, red engine accents, Xenon 8000k lights, type two both hood nozzles, a custom trunk (NFSU subs in slots one and two, NOS ten lb. bottle in slot three, Alpine Amp in slot four, and MTX subs in slots five and six) and everything level three upgrades with a ProCharger instead of turbo.

Kin's Delta got a body kit (refer to the Golf in U2. Frenzy all around), hood (Speed), side mirrors (Liberator), tip (Frenzy), and nineteen inch Konig Hurry rims. She had it painted blue with a small red fox on the lift back. Naruto only upgraded the suspension, brakes, new tires, and some minor engine upgrades (Stage one everything minus NOS). He had her drive around the mountain and city to get used to the car. Overall the little thing went quick thanks to the upgrades and tuning it at the Dyno. Reminded him of racing on the WRC.

During the week he also hired a crew to get rid of the front yard and put down concrete on the front and under the house that was empty which was weird for Naruto. Basically he can put three other cars next to the garage under that spot and a line of three more cars in front. Total? Ten cars can be parked inside the property now. It was cramped but they didn't mind. Moegi kept her car at the hideout while Tayuya, Kin, and now Hinata have their cars under the three spots. Naruto's Lightning stayed in its usual spot in front of the garage at the gate.

They also had Hinata move in with them during the week, especially when they found out Tayuya and Hinata are pregnant. Guess doing it like rabbits daily can do that to you… The Red Foxes drifted in their new cars on the mountain along with Hinata and Tayuya. It took a while for them to get used to it. They still need more time. The day prior, Naruto called up his cousin to see if they can do the initiation race. After Pein made some calls, everything was set. Tonight would be the race everyone would know about.

XXXX

Night time. Eight o'clock.

The streets are somewhat empty as the civilians are heading home. Cops patrol the streets on the lookout for any activity. However most of the street racers in Konoha are in one spot at the moment. Inside CHW in the main railway yard are cars of many varieties. Only five groups stand out however; The Red Foxes, The ANBU, The Sands, The Snakes and the Akatsuki. The Boss cars are being displayed as some music is heard in the crowd of cars. Naruto's Trueno, Kakashi's RX7, Gaara's Integra Type R, Orochimaru's M3 E92, and Pein's Mustang are all side by side. All had their hoods up showing their mods.

Kakashi's RX7 is a sleeper with only black paint and eighteen inch Volk GTS rims.

Gaara's Integra has a wide body kit (Mantis from U1), spoiler (Duotek), hood (Speed CF), eighteen inch Konig DTD Glide rims in black, headlights (Projector), taillights (Reaper), and tip (Thunderbolt). It has Pearlescent yellow (last color on first row under pearlescent) vinyls (top layer: wild two in black. Vinyl layer two: wild seven in murky yellow, the one between yellow and green. And vinyl layer three: wild seventeen in red and black.). There is also a small raccoon-dog on the roof of the car. Also his car is unique for having rear-wheel drive.

Orochimaru's M3 has a wide body kit (the wide body in PS at fifty percent), hood (Araxis Blitz, Zone One at twenty five percent, the rest one hundred), spoiler (Gentera Style 206, Zone One at one hundred, Zones Two and Three at sixty five and Zone Four at thirty five percent), tips (Borrillo Race Series Tip 8 at two hundred percent [I know it is only to a hundred but pretend it is double in size]), and ADR M-Sport rims (Zone One: sixty five percent for both, Zone Two: forty percent at the front, fifty five at the rear, Zone Four: twenty five percent at the front, forty percent at the rear, Zone Five: twenty five percent for both). The paint is purple with snake skin graphics on it with some shedding away to reveal the color under the vinyl and a snake eye on both sides.

The crowd checked out the cars and took pictures of them and the racers. The internet went wild with statuses and tweets talking about this race. It will cover most of Konoha minus the mountains. Hidden cameras are placed around along with some sleepers around Konoha. After some talk, the five get into their cars. Each vehicle roared into life before they all rolled out. They exited the train yard then headed west before turning right on the road. They drove until they reached the curve after the entrance/exit of the train yard/sand lot short cut.

(For this, play either F. F. D. P., Killswitch Engage, Styles of Beyond, or Skrillex radio on IHeart radio or Pandora or a mix of fast paced rock, rap, techno… whatever. Music that makes you want to put your right foot down on the gas pedal. Will use Kimosabe by BT on U1 to start.)

The cars lined up side by side with Naruto in the center. The cars revved up as fire licked out of the tips. Someone on the fence started the countdown. "Three." He yelled out as the cars burned out. "Two." The windows rolled up as purge came out of the cars. "One." The cars revved as they gripped the steering wheels. "GO." He called out as they all shifted to first and hauled forward. All five speed forward, the Trueno and Integra jumping ahead thanks to being lighter than the rest. But all of them are on each other.

They raced down the road going through the intersection there passing the body shop as cars honked their horns and people cheered taking photos. The five cars with Naruto and Gaara side by side and the others behind them also side by side raced forward and hit the jump. All five jumped as they all came down on the road creating sparks. Naruto shifted to third and went ahead of Gaara. Orochimaru went ahead of Pein as Kakashi is on the bumper of Gaara's car.

Naruto drove onto the short cut then hit the jump into the factory, driving on the parking lot. More cars there cheered them on as they drove through. Naruto then drifted around the corner wall, the rest imitating the line before they exploded out making a right heading to the performance shop. The cars roared through as Gaara is now on Naruto again going side by side. Kakashi tried to get through but had no room. They passed the shop before going up then making a right, heading to the airport.

There they all opened up. Naruto took the lead again as Gaara went behind using the slipstream. Kakashi passed Gaara and was just touching Naruto. They all drove on the center line since some cars are out. Orochimaru and Pein drove around Kakashi and Gaara. Naruto saw and shifted to fifth, the car rocketing forward hitting past to one fifty.

The rest shifted as they are now a cluster of cars. The five went to the right and entered the airport. Some civilians saw them and knew a big race was going on as some sleepers are videotaping them. The cars went up into the departure lanes as they drifted on the curve then dragged forward in a straight line before drifting again. They aren't done as they drift left, all in line with Naruto in the lead, Gaara in second, Kakashi in third, Orochimaru in fourth and Pein in fifth.

They head straight before drifting left to the arrival lanes, drifting both curves before going straight then drifting again before heading to the exits. They turn right and get back on the freeway, heading forward before making another right onto the circular highway of the city district. Naruto shots out the exit as he is in fourth shifting to fifth again. He sees Gaara and Pein to his sides as Kakashi decided to go against traffic. "Crazy Scarecrow." Naruto said laughing as more music plays.

The five drive around traffic. Naruto gets caught between two trucks as the rest go around him. "DAMN IT." Naruto slows down then goes around the two vehicles as he shifts forward again. The sounds of the cars are heard above the civilian cars as Naruto catches up to them. Kakashi decides to join them again as Naruto is right next to him. Both of them are now behind the three. Gaara has to slow down because of a car in front while Naruto decides to go against traffic. He goes around some cars causing them to crash into one another before the wall between the roads end. Naruto is next to Orochimaru now as they all enter the opposite lanes to take the short way around the stadium.

The five go through there, swerving around cars like they are standing still. They do get some close calls however. The five pass the over pass and go back to the other side. "Wow. Lots of close calls." They all said before Naruto shifted to six. They all saw traffic getting heavy as they neared the entryway to the airport. Naruto, Gaara and Pein take the opportunity to go against traffic again as they drive along the highway, exiting it then drifting left scaring anyone there.

The five drive forward before making a right to where the purple light is. They each go past cars and a big group of racers having a party and cheering for the racers. They head forward before drifting right to where the body shop is at. Pein makes a jump as he passes Naruto. Right now the order is Pein, Naruto, Gaara, Orochimaru and Kakashi. The five follow a line as they head forward driving on the curve and passing the small parking lot afterwards. They drive along the Zigzag section before the Megalow parts store. They pass more cars before drifting right, Gaara going wide and being passed and now in last.

The five go over the area in between the stadium and the parking garage before making a sharp left. There Naruto passes Pein before all drift to the left again. They go under the highway as they pass the intersection then the car lot passing more racers. They drift left then head straight before turning right then drift right at the intersection there.

That is when all five see red and blues as all five haul ass. Three Impalas are on them as Naruto and Pein are now side by side with Kakashi catching up. Orochimaru is trying to overtake Pein as they pass the entryway to the tunnel. They drive under the railway before turning left before the entryway to the highway leading to CH. There they head forward before turning left onto the shortcut. Here they are in line with Naruto leading. They see only two ops are on them.

They exit before the performance shop turning right heading to the fountain. There is no traffic thanks to the racers as they drift left around the fountain going the wrong way before getting on the shortcut in front of the paint shop. There they see one of the Impalas impact the wall hard. "DAMN." They all say as the last cruiser is still on them. They exit the end of the shortcut and drift right then jump over the big intersection. A civilian car is unlucky as it collides with the cruiser.

They drive down the road before making a right, there meeting four more cop cars; all being Chargers. Orochimaru takes the lead now since Naruto went abit wide now in third. Kakashi and Orochimaru fight for first as the three are right behind them with the four cops in tow. They go past the entrance of Ichiraku's where more racers are there honking and cheering for them. They enter the small tunnel then exit quickly before making a right to the entryway to the small highway under the tunnel. There Kakashi passes Orochimaru before they all drift up the entrance to the tunnel.

They go past some cars as Gaara passes Pein and Naruto passes Orochimaru, now riding on Kakashi's bumper. The cars roar by cars as they go between the entrances and exits of the highway. They enter the intersection, drifting right into the park. Orochimaru messes up going wide and gets passed by Gaara and Pein. Naruto and Kakashi are on each other before all five pass through the greenhouse. Some of the plants there get ripped out by the strong wind made by the five cars.

They all exit, Kakashi making an explosive jump back onto the road. Pein messes up the landing and spins out being passed by Orochimaru. He gets back behind them as he sees only two Chargers on them. The five racers and two cops are now driving past the school. Some of the students that drive are there along with some sleepers as they cheer and honk for them, taking video and pictures. The racers all hit the jump and make it to the short cut on the right. One of the cops tries to follow and fail, horribly, by hitting a tree. The rest race along the road, Naruto passed Kakashi in the shortcut, making him now the leader. All five are on each other as the lone Charger is right on them.

They pass the lighthouse before making a right at the exit, drifting that. They jump the road as they pass the intersection where the body shop is and all see a Corvette with the lights on. Inside, Itachi is ready to grab them. He joins the chase and calls it in. The racers step it up as they drift left before jumping into the shortcut. The Charger and Itachi go around that as the racers jump out the other side, drifting on the sidewalk after the jump. They go past the gas station before making a left before the car shop, passing by more racers.

They drive up the road before making another left, heading forward then making a right. There Kakashi gets passed as does Gaara. Now the order is Naruto, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Pein and Gaara with Itachi and the Charger behind them. The cars head down the road then drift a light right before passing the paint shop and drifting a sharp right at where the light post is, barely missing it. Itachi passes around that but the Charger being cocky tries to follow and the rear driver fender hits the pole, taking it out. "Idiot. He is getting demoted." Itachi says as he follows the five.

Now the five are hauling ass in fifth gear, Naruto in sixth as he is up ahead. They pass the car lot then head for the BK, as they see the drive-thru empty. They pass that, scaring the attendant there. Itachi goes around as they go pass the cruise ship then the amusement park before entering the Double S Hill. There all five enter into a synchronized drift, going from outside in the outside scaring anyone on there. Itachi follows the same path with a smile on his face remembering the old days.

The six exit out after making it to the top before making a right heading back to the circular highway. They pass the specialty shop before entering the tunnel. They head straight into it, driving around civilians as Naruto gets a big lead shifting into sixth again. They enter back into the city district, driving along the main road. Cars stop as they see more Chargers on them, ten in all. Naruto grabs the radio. "They stepped it up. Let's go."

All five are now in sixth as they are hitting the streets over one hundred and eighty miles an hour. Sparks fly out from their cars as they hit the bumps of the road. They enter the tunnel that leads back to the circular highway but instead exit and drift right. There they speed down the road like bats out of hell. Itachi is still on them as most of the Chargers. Three crashed, two in the tunnel and one at the exit. The five kept straight, hitting the highway that led to CH.

They sped forward, Naruto hitting the NOS causing the rest to do also. The cars lunge forward passing everyone on the road. All hitting past two hundred. Itachi tries to keep up as the other cops. In doing so five other Chargers wreck; either on the pass, onto other cars, at the entrances or onto each other. One got a blow out from going too fast on the highway. Now only two Chargers remain along with Itachi. He calls for back up.

The group of five drift right in front of the car lot there heading down the road. They turn right again as they drive down the road away from the train yard as they head to the center of CHE. They pass the intersection, passing the paint shop then after jumping the tracks and the second hill they drift right over the dirt. Right now Naruto, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Pein and Gaara are just driving to the finish line in a line since Naruto already proved himself. That and Naruto is ahead of them by a car length.

The Trueno drifted left after the intersection and headed for the ship that is right on the road. The five cars drive over the wooden shortcut with Itachi and the two Chargers behind them. Naruto and the guys already called it in so that their crews would be ready. The five drove past the ship, each swerving around some civilian cars before making another left. The Charger that is behind Itachi hits one of the civilian cars. The one behind it drives around them, barely making it as the cop scraped the wall.

The five racers drifted right into the gas station scaring more people as racers there cheered for them. They then entered the train yard. Itachi saw and drove straight since he knew where they would come out. The Charger followed them however. In there the five drove through the two fences before making a decision. Naruto, Gaara and Pein hit the jump while Kakashi and Orochimaru went around. The three cars make it pass the sand as they pass the 'make it or break' point. They then jump down and meet with the others.

Itachi sees the other racers as they scatter but he stops where the jump is. However he is a bit late as he sees the Trueno followed by the Mustang, then the M3, Integra and the RX7. All cross the finish line in that order but don't stop as they split up, their members following them. Itachi only had one goal in mind at the moment; get the Trueno. He had already called it in as sirens are heard then Chargers and Corvettes along with GTOs arrive.

The Red Foxes are hauling ass now heading for JH. Behind Naruto are Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi and Tayuya with Kin. Kin left her car at home since she knew she wasn't ready for the cops. Hinata went with her crew but would meet with them later. Right now all six are driving like mad men. They jump the road then pass the body shop before heading up into the second rail yard. There they drive between the rail cars as they drive pass the Best Buy.

After that they head for the highway. Itachi along with ten Corvettes and five GTOs are behind them, Itachi determined to catch them. CH is full of sirens, screeching tires, muffle roars and metal being twisted from some accidents as the Foxes are now on the highway, heading to the entrance to the highway for the airport. They make it and drift right, all in a line. Tayuya is still not used to it but hasn't messed up. They drive in the center line, passing civilian cars and some wrecked racers with cops behind them.

Naruto scowls seeing that as they head for the entrance to JH. Tayuya only had two days to practice there so they had to be careful this time around. They step on the gas pedal as they turn along the curve after the airport exit before drifting hard to the right into the open entrance. Itachi stops near it as some Chargers and GTOs head in. "You idiots you are going to get yourselves killed." Itachi said on the radio. He sighs as he looks at the retreating lights in the mountain. "Heh I guess I should have practiced on here." He said before taking off in search of other racers.

Meanwhile Naruto and the crew drive slowly up but still somewhat fast so Tayuya doesn't mess up. The cops behind them however stop when the lead car careens into the mountain and blocks the road. The Foxes sigh in relief as they see that and drive up the mountain, headed home.

XXXX

Later that night.

The crew left their cars at the hideout as Naruto drove in a '93 Corolla with Moegi. Hanabi, Konohamaru and Udon got into an Audi A6 that is stock so they don't get in trouble. Tayuya and Kin drove down in the Delta since the cops haven't seen that car. All went home as Hinata is waiting for them. They watched the news at videos and pictures on the race are displayed. Naruto got a lot of texts from various people talking about the race and his driving. The girls chuckled seeing his grin knowing how much of an impact the Red Foxes would put out.

XXXX

One week later. Night time.

In the city district there is a race about to start. A group gathers around some racers of four cars in line next to each other. One is a yellow S2000 with a wide body and racing spoiler. The car next to it is a Nissan Sentra that looks stock but is lowered with Konig rims on it. The car next to that is a Honda Civic with a wide body and the stock spoiler gone giving it a streamlined look. However the car next to that looks like something that doesn't belong in the streets. Its black body looked intimidating as did its huge spoiler. The front looked like it might eat anything in its path. The huge tip at the back just screams loud which is proven whenever the driver steps on the gas. The red neon under the car and in the front just screamed 'Don't mess with it'. However the dark tinted windows obscured anyone's vision from the outside. If anyone could see the inside they would see a man in a full racing suit with helmet and all. But if they could see the inside of the helmet they would see sun kissed blond hair and ocean blue eyes that showed experience. These cocky racers have no idea who they are racing against…

**Done. Over fifteen thousand words. Wanted more but thought to leave it hanging with the beginning of this race instead of writing it. I am so evil. He he. Hope people like it. I don't feel like doing a crazy AU right now but maybe later. Bob needs some though people. He is sad no one talks about him. Oh well. Next chapter will be a while before being written so stay tuned everyone. McCrazy out.**


End file.
